Princess
by AgentSwan
Summary: 100 years after Edward left Bella in the woods her life has changed. The Cullens will see her. Lets see how they take the changes and see what has changed in their lives. Is it for the better? Not for under 18!
1. Princess

Its been a little over 100 years since Eddy boy left me in the forest. Since then my life has changed a lot. After he left I packed up my shit and flew to Italy and the Voltrui and talked them into changing me. They also let me eat animal blood. I found out that not only was I shield but I also a copy cat, even in my human life. I happened to copy Edwards, Alice's, Jasper's and James powers. I am lucky enough to be able to turn on and off all of my powers but my shield.

After a few years they let me go and talk to Charlie and tell him the truth. I gave him his options and he chose to become a vampire. He said "If I can spend forever with my daughter then I will take it." He got along really well with the brothers. They all became very close.

I was a part of the guard for 20 years. Marcus considered me a daughter and after those 20 years I was named Princess Isabella of Voltrui. After another 30 years they sent me to America to run this part of the world.

I live in Las Vegas and have my own club called Princess. I got to choose who I wanted to come with me so I took, Charlie, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. They all have jobs at the club. Charlie, is head of security, Felix and Demetri run the door, Jane is the house DJ, and Alec is one of many bartenders here. Also a few years ago another vampire couple came here and told me that his gift said he needed to be here. So I hired Peter as a bar back and Char to work in the VIP area when we have them and if we don't she's a bartender.

One of my many powers is glamor. I can glamor them to look older and then after about 20 years I change their looks enough that they look like a daughter, brother, or a much younger sibling. The club is huge. Its 3 stories. The top floor is ½ offices. One for each of the guard members, my assistant, Brady (whom I changed 5 years after we came here) and an office for Charlie. The other half of the top is VIP rooms. The second floor has couches, a few bars but its more of a lounge area. To get in that area you have to buy a top shelf bottle. The bottom floor is bars, tables and a dance floor.

Now you're probably wondering if I'm a vampire why I haven't looked up the Cullens and taken my revenge on Edward. That's for a few reasons. The most important if I go and find them I won't get my mate and I've been waiting a long time for him. If I go to him he won't accept it but if he comes to me he will. The second is because I forgave Edward. It's not my fault hes gay. Yes Edward is gay and when he comes to Vegas he will meet his mate.

Yes I said the Cullen's are coming to town. Tonight actually, woo hoo. So tonight I made it a theme night. A masquerade ball, that way it will be harder for them to figure out who I am. I want to interact with them and see how long it takes for them to figure it out. And not to just figure out who I am but that the Voltrui is in America, and for Jasper to figure out that Peter and Char are here.

Us girls were getting ready. Char is going as a flapper, in a short black flapper dress. Her mask was pink and silver with exotic beaded hackle feathers over the right eye. Jane was in a black w/ red accent dress, dressed as a pirate. Her mask was black red braided trim and a black ostrich feather over the right eye. My dress was a sexy Grecian goddess in white and black trim. My mask was white with silver sequined braiding along the outside and pearls dropping on the bottom. (All outfits will, hopefully, be on my page.)

Demetri's outfit matched his mate, Janes. He was a pirate too. He had a simple red mask. Of course Charlie played a cop, and had a black mask that looked like it was shot on each side. Peter was dressed in a double breasted red and black suit as a gangster with a simple black mask. Brady was dressed in an army costume, with an all black full face mask. Alec was dressed as Neo from the Matrix with a black mask that had a few jewels on it. Felix dressed as Ceaser in a black tunic with a black and white mask.

After we were all dressed we met in my office. When we moved out here I used one of my powers to control everyone's blood-lust while they changed over to the animal diet. "Alright guys tonight's the night" I said looking each one of them in the eyes before continuing "The Cullen's are coming tonight. Alec you are on point." He nodded. He was my best bartender so I needed him at the busiest spot. "Charlie and Felix you're on the door tonight." Since Charlie was reborn he could tell weather anyone was lying or not, it made him great to work the door. "Demetri I need you to be bar back. Peter you will be running the bar upstairs in the VIP area. Char we have a few VIPs tonight, including the Cullen's so I want you playing waitress. Brady and I will be playing host and hostess. Brady take the second floor." He nodded. "I'll take the Cullen's in. You are not to tell them who I am NO MATTER WHAT!" I stressed the last part. "If they ask who you are then tell them your real name. We don't need to lie but if they ask about me then you tell them that I will answer all questions at the end of the night."

We all went down and the rest of the staff was waiting for us to start. Every one of my employees knew that the 8 people who followed me down were my management staff and to go to them before coming to me with issues. The meeting was going to be the basic, keep the guest happy, if you have any problems find Brady, Charlie, Felix, Demetri or me. At the end of the night bring your draws to my office, blah blah blah. I was just ready to open the doors and wait for the Cullen's to arrive. A lot of things were going to happen tonight and I hope they all played out well. Even thou I have visions I don't count on them because they aren't always 100% accurate there is always last minute decisions.

I made sure all my vampire workers had their ear pieces in. It was our way to communicate with each other. It was a little piece in the ear and a clip on earring as the microphone. Simple and easy way to keep in touch. Then I went up to Alec and had him mix me a drink before I had to deal with my frineds. That is one cool thing about being a vampire is we can still drink. It has to be strong and a lot but we can still drink.

As I was finishing my drink I saw that they were coming in. They looked confused. Probably because of the gold eyes. Or maybe its because Charlies at the door. Either way the looks on their confused faces made me want to laugh.

I walked up to them with my clip board "Hi you must be the Cullen party." Carlisle nodded. "I'm Isabella I'll be your hostess tonight. Lets head up to the VIP room you rented."


	2. Jasper 100 years later

**A/N Thanks for my reviews. I love hearing that you like the story and if you have any ideas or questions send them my way. I will try to take the time to answer the questions if there is no answer in the next chapter. Here we go with the new chapter. XO **

JPOV

Its been 100 years since our lives fell apart. Edward just had to break Bellas heart and expect us not to try and find her. Alice was the only one who didn't. Alice seemed not to care what happened. She was all on board with us leaving Bella. It pissed me off. I hardly knew the girl but she still made an imprint on my life.

For a few years the family tried to move on. After 5 years I decided it was time to try and find Bella to see if she would forgive me and then maybe we could have her back in our family. Alice tried to forbid it but when I called Jenks I had him draw up divorce paper along with try to find Bella.

Alice tried to put up a fight with the divorce but I used my power and got her to happily sign the papers. After I left the room with the sign papers she wasn't happy but what did I care. I knew from the beginning that she wasn't my mate and she was only in the marriage for my money. The only thing she didn't know is how much money I had. I wasn't stupid enough to tell her because if I did I would be broke right now.

Jenks couldn't find Bella anywhere. Its like she fell off the face of the earth. He said it looked like there was never an Isabella Swan and Charlie Swan had died a year after we left. According to the paper I read Charlie died in a fishing accident.

About 50 years ago Edward finally came out of the closet. He said "Everyone I think its time for you to know I'm gay." I don't know who's reaction was funnier. Alice who cluelessly said "Really?" or Emmet's "Duh." I mean really of course the man is gay, number one who lives for over 200 years and doesn't have sex, and number two he dumped the hottest woman in the world for a stupid reason. She wanted to be a vampire so why not change her.

Over the years in every house we moved into Esme made a room for Bella hoping we would find her and move her in with us. Rosalie would remodel old trucks just because it would remind her of Bella. Rosalie really missed Bella. She was always jealous of Bella because Bella could have the one thing she couldn't babies but over time she came to figure out if she wasn't turned into a vampire she wouldn't have met Emmett. Emmett, even after 100 years, didn't crack jokes like he used to. Carlisle worked at 2 different hospitals in every city we lived in.

We recently decided to move to Las Vegas. We could all get night jobs and live far enough out that no one could see us in the day. Tonight we are headed to a club called Princess. We had made reservations for a VIP room a few weeks ago. That place is a hard one to get into. I had to talk to 5 different people in order to get us the room and of course its a masquerade night so we are all dressing up. Alice had fun with that. (insert my eye roll here)

As soon as we walk up to the club there were 2 people working at the door. One was dressed as Ceaser and the other dressed as a cop. The cop looked and smelled familiar but I couldn't figure our from where I knew him from. The rest of the family felt the same way. What was weird is they both had gold eyes. Everyone looked at each other to see if we all saw the same thing, vampires. I felt the cops emotions and he was angry. Really angry. I don't know if it was directed at us or the line of people but I am hoping its at the line of people. The same goes with the big Ceaser guy. He is really angry too. I am really hoping we haven't walked into a fight.

After we walk in a woman dressed as a goddess walked up. She is 5' 4" long brown hair with red highlights that fell to her hips. She had gold eyes too. She smelled like strawberries and lilacs. She looks into my eyes and I felt a pull toward her. I had to stop myself from walking over to this real life goddess. I felt her emotions and she is feeling love, hate, hurt and anger. She is really familiar but again I can't put my finger on it. I look to the rest of my family and they are just as confused as I am.

"Hi you must be the Cullen party." The goddess spoke. "I'm Isabella. I will be your hostess tonight. Lets head up to the VIP area."

We walked up to the 3rd floor and we stopped right outside a door. "Over there is a bar" she pointed straight ahead. "Pete is going to be your bartender. If you can't find your waitress he will help you." I look over at this gangster and he looked familiar too. This night is going to be a weird one. I could smell his sent from here and its hay and peaches. I knew who that was but I wonder why hes working here. He doesn't need the money. I look over at him and he waves and winks. Damn Peter. I quickly whisper "I'll be talking to you later captain." I haven't been able to get a hold of him for years and hes here. Something is up but I'll hold tight and find out. With a short nod from Peter I follow the family into the room.

The room was amazing. It had a black leather couch to the left of the door and a love seat on the right wall. It also had 2 leather chairs and a table in front of the table. The walls were a deep purple and a cherry hardwood floor. It also had a balcony to watch people dancing from.

"Charlotte will be your waitress." The goddess spoke again.

Carlisle spoke "Thank you. This is wonderful but please if you don't mind you look familiar are you a vampire?"

"Yes I am." She said simply.

"Well who are you?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"If you can't figure it out by the end of the night I will tell you then." She said. "But if you have I still ask for you to stay and we will talk, if you would like."

My voice decided to make itself known. "Darlin' can ya at least give us a hint?" I put my full southern accent in play and it worked. I could smell her arousal. It took all I had not to find a room to take her and have my way with her in.

She laughed. "I gave you a hint. Now its for you to figure out what it is and who I am?" She placed a hand on my arm and walked out as Charlotte walked in.

"Hi Cullen Party" She said excitedly. "I'm Charlotte and I'm here to take care of you."

"Cut the crap Char" I said sternly. "Why are you and Peter here?"

"Because Jasper" she spat. "We moved to Las Vegas because we were needed here and we got jobs working with Isabella." She turned to the rest of the family "Now what can I get for you to drink?" Well Chars pissed at me I wonder what I did wrong. It could be while I was with Alice I never called or visited them and then after I got our divorce I was so busy looking for Bella I didn't take the time to talk to them.

**A/N Alright a new Chapter up. I will try to write more today. If I get more reviews I'll try my hardest to have a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Now we can either go with just Bellas POV next or I can try and mix in the rest of her family (her guard members, Peter, Char and Charlie ) They would be short but it would give you a little different view point. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Voturi Family

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I had mixed reviews on weather or not to different view points. Some wanted the Cullens view, some wanted Bella and some wanted it all. This chapter is going to be Charlie, Peter, Char and the Volturi family. I promise the Cullens views are coming soon.**

Charlie POV

When I came home and found Bella missing I almost went crazy. I had just got my daughter back and she was missing again. I sent search party after search party to find her but we couldn't find her. After a few years I was just about to give up when she came to my door. She was more beautiful then when she left.

Bella told me about vampires and how she was named the princess of the vampire world. She told me that she could turn me into a vampire if I would like or she could leave and never come back. There was no choice there. I was willing to give up my heart beat to live the rest of forever with my little girl.

We went to Italy and I met the brothers. We got along great. They love Bella as much as I do. Marcus and I got along because he looked at Isabella as his daughter. Caius and I would sit for hours talking about war and security. Surprisingly Aro is really into sports. He has satellite added with a baseball, football and american football.

After a little less than 50 years they asked Isabella to move back to America to run things over there. Of course I came with. While I miss the brothers I would miss Isabella more. I love living here in Las Vegas and running the security at the club.

When Bella told me about the Cullens I wasn't surprised. I knew there was something off. Don't get me wrong I liked them all until they hurt my little girl. Then I was just pissed off. I can't wait too see their faces when Isabella shows them who she really is. As her security I get a front row seat.

Jane POV

I love having and working for Princess Isabella. She has been such a good friend and sister since she arrived. We shop, watch movies, drink and talk men together. I used to hope her and Alec would get together and they did date for awhile but now they are really good friends with benefits.

About 10 years after Isabella arrive she came up with a wonderful idea. She took a select few from Hollywood and made them vampires. They still make music or act but some of their profit comes to us. Shes changed Eminem, Jackson Rathbone, Alyssa Milano and a few more over the years. Eminem changed 50 Cent and Dr Dre, with our permission. Charlie even met his mate Alyssa and they are perfect together. Its funny to see them watching baseball together because shes a Dodgers fan and hes a Mariners fan.

Tonight we not only have the Cullens but Eminem, 50 and Dre are coming in too. Isabella loves when Eminem comes in because they have had an on and off thing for years. I think she invited them just to make a certain person jealous.

Peter POV

A few years ago I had one of my feelings that my beautiful mate and I were needed in Las Vegas. When we got here we went to Princess and found a bunch of vampires. Isabella introduced herself and offered us jobs. I have to say I love working here. I always heard that the Volturi were mean but I am finding the opposite. The ones I have met are very nice.

Its been hard ignoring Jasper all these years but I couldn't let him know where I was because he needed to be here at just the right time. I have to say I am very happy that he finally left that pixie bitch. She wasn't good for him she needs to find a high class designer or a very rich man. As far as Edward coming out of the closet all I can say is "Hello who didn't know that!" Any man that is single and won't give it up to Isabella freely has to be gay. I mean my god is she gorgeous. Char and I have tried to get her in bed with us many times but she won't. Now that Jasper is going to be here he won't leave but the shit is going to hit the fan once the Cullens figure out Isabella is here, a princess and has changed.

Alec POV

Its been a long but fun 100 years. Isabella has changed us all. First the brothers. Marcus is more alive and has fun now. Caius loves to play little war games with Charlie and its so funny to see Aro watch sports. That man can really get into sports. Its funny to see him year after year say "Theres always next year" when the Cubs lose a season. I have to say this year is there year. I'm a closet Cubs fan.

Finally after 100 years of dating Isabella talked Demetri into marrying my sister. I don't know how many times you have to say "You are mates. You should marry. Its not like you are going to find anyone else that fits you just right."

Isabella and I dated for a few years but we weren't mates so we didn't get too attached. Every once and awhile we need to get rid of frustrations so we use each other. Which is fine but with her mate coming in I really hope I find my mate.

Isabella POV

After I leave the Cullens in their VIP area I walked next door because Brady had dropped off Eminem, 50 Cent and Dre. "Hi guys how are you?" I say walking in.

Eminem walks up to me and plants a heated kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but respond. He is fucking hot and a great lay. After we break apart I hug 50 and Dre. It had been a long time and they are great friends. "So" I say putting on my biggest puppy doe eyes "What can I do to get you to preform tonight?"

"You never have to ask me" Dre said and 50 nodded.

Eminem walked behind me and whispered "Lets go to your office and I'm sure you can convince me to preform tonight."

We left the VIP room and walked by the Cullens room toward my office. His hands all over my body. I heard a growl come from the room and I knew what was coming but I was more than willing to let it happen, as long as I get my mate.

**A/N Sorry I had to leave you on a cliff hanger. I hope you all like. Next chapter we'll find out what the Cullens think when they find out its Bella under the mask.**


	4. Jasper Gets His Mate Big Reveal

**A/N Thank you all for reading this story and for your wonderful reviews. Please take a few moments and go to my page and vote for Alec's mate.**

Jasper POV

Shortly after my Goddess left I figured out who she was. Char walked in and the Major was shaking his cage demanding to be let out to get answers on where she has been all these years and why she is with our mate. I figured that getting answers out of Char would not be the best so I went to Peter.

"Hey fucker where have you been all these years?" I ask pushing a little fear into him.

"Whoa there major. Calm down" he says putting his hands up. I nod for him to put his hands back down. Char shows up with drink orders for the other VIP room guest. Peter starts throwing and flipping bottles and glasses around before he starts talking. "I know ya are mad at us. We understand but we couldn't tell you where we were and why. If we would have ya might not have been able to get ya mate. Things had to happen a certain way for it to happen."

I nodded that I understood. "I'm sorry for getting angry man, I'm just a little frustrated. We left her 100 years ago and tonight I come to find out not only is she a vampire but my mate."

I walked back to the VIP room after I walked in I saw her walking by with another man whos hands were all over her. I saw red and let the Major out.

Major POV

I hear Peter whisper "Isabella hes in major mode be careful."

I grab Peter by the collar and get right in his face "Where are they going Captain?"

He looks me straight in the eyes "They are headed to her office. Now let go of me and go get your mate."

I let go of the Captain and headed to her office. As soon as I was outside I couldn't hear a think but I could feel a fuckton of lust. I checked to see if she locked the door and she didn't so I walked right in. I saw them sitting on the couch her in his lap kissing each other. His hand was sliding up her thigh and she started moaning. I couldn't take anymore.

I slammed the door closed making them jump up. He pushed my mate behind him and took a protective stance. "GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" I roared.

He looked really confused and turned his head to Bella. "When did you find your mate?"

"He arrived tonight." She said looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry can you give us some time alone."

"Yeah I'll just go get a drink" he said kissing her on the cheek.

**Lemon Alert (If you don't like lemons just skip please.) **

After he left I walked up to her and slammed my mouth down on hers and took her mask off. I picked her legs up and wrapped them around my body and pushed her into a wall. Her fingers twined into my long honey locks. I tore her dress from her body and ripped my mouth from hers and kissed down to her beautiful breast. I sucked, bit and pulled on each of her perfect nipples earning moans for each one of my moves. Her moans shot straight down to my cock. I was hard when I first saw her but now I'm harder than a rock.

She slipped her hands down my body to my pants, unbuttoned them and pushed them down along with my boxers with her toes. Now that's talent. I looked into her eyes and I saw her approval. I lined up with her entrance and slammed into her, making her scream. Her nails were digging into my back and she was trying to help speed things up.

I stopped moving my hips and grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the wall above her head with one of my hands. The other hand went to her hip and stopped her movement. "Nope" I said shaking my head. She growled in frustration. "Now listen here, kitten. You are going to let me control this. Got it?" She nodded. "No you will answer me." I demanded. "Yes Sir."

After I happily got my answer I started pumping in and out of that hot, tight, and slick pussy. After a few hard pushes I could tell she was close. I placed my lips by her ear and whispered "Cum for me Isabella." She came and bit down at the junction of my neck and shoulder causing me to cum in return biting her neck. We just marked each other as all mates do.

**End Lemon.**

Jasper POV

After we were done I walked us over to her couch and laid down with her resting on top of me. I ran my fingers threw her hair enjoying the quiet but I knew there were a lot of questions I needed answers too. "Bella, darlin', do you think we could talk?"

She sighed "I know you want answers but do we think we could do this all at once with your family because when they figure out who I am they are going to ask the same questions and I don't want to go over the same thing more than I have to." I nodded "And Jasper I don't mind you calling me Darlin', Kitten or Isabella but please don't call me Bella only my dad can call me that now. I buried Bella a long time ago."

Esme POV

Over the last 100 years I have been so sad. My whole family has minus Alice. I have no clue what is wrong with that girl. Even Edward was sad. He felt so bad for hurting Bella like he did. He was just confused.

Every house we move to I design each and every room and I make sure I make one for Bella. I don't know weather she is a vampire, or if she got married had a baby and is up in heaven right now. Where ever she is I hope she is happy.

We decided to move to Las Vegas to hopefully move on with our lives. We figured maybe we could have some fun and hopefully move on with our lives. That was the whole reason in coming to Princess tonight. It sounded like a fun club and it really was. I find it odd that there are vampires are running the club but hey anything can happen in Las Vegas.

What I am trying to figure out is the guy in the cop outfit and the Goddess looked and smelt very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

Its about closing time at the club and Jasper has been gone for a few hours. He went to talk to the bartender and never came back. All I know is that he saw our host walk by with another man and he got very angry.

A young man walked into our room. He was about 6' 2" tall with straight blond hair down to his shoulders and gold eyes. I heard Edward gasp. "Hi I'm Brady, Isabellas assistant. She has requested you stay after closing and as soon as we have all the money counted and everyone has left she would like a meeting with you." He looked at Edward with a smile on his face. "Peter will keep serving you drinks and I have nothing else to do so she has asked me to stay with you."

30 minutes after the club closed nobody has said a word except Brady and Edward. Brady hasn't told him much about himself. He keeps saying "I will tell you more after your meeting with Isabella." Edward was about to say something when Brady put his hand to his ear and a finger up in the air to silence Edward.

"Yeah I'll get Peter and we'll head over with the Cullens." He said like he was speaking with someone.

Brady and Peter walk us to a very big office. It was painted tan, and red. There was a tan sectional on two of the walls of the room. There was 2 chairs in front of a big desk. I saw a chair turned away from us with a tall man with dark hair standing beside it with his back to us. Jasper was standing across from the chair talking with whoever was facing away from us and Char was standing next to Jasper.

After we got in 4 more vampires entered. It was Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. I was starting to get scared until Jasper pushed calm into the room.

"Esme there is no reason to be scared." The woman sitting in the chair said. "They are here for my safety and yours. I haven't seen you in over 100 years so you have to understand I am a little worried about how you are going to take seeing me." Now I was curious to who was in the chair. "You all knew me and the man standing beside me. You all left without saying good-bye." She said and turned around.

I swear if I could have fainted I would have. "Bella" I gasped.

Carlisle POV

Wow is all I can say. After all these years Bella is alive and a vampire. I don't know what shocks me more Bella a vampire or that she has Volturi members working with her. Esme gasp "Bella" and starts sobbing. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and wait for Bella to tell us her story.

Emmett POV

"Sissy" I whispered.

"Yes Emmett" she said.

"Why?" I asked. I'm kind of hurt that she was gone for such a long time.

"I will explain but its not only me that's alive." She said nodding to the man standing beside her.

"Charlie?" Esme gasped again.

Now what kind of fucked up shit is that. I went to Forks to try and get my sister back and I saw her dad had died a year after we left but now I find out that was faked. I crossed my arms and waited for answers.

Rosalie POV

Okay so not only is Bella alive and a vampire but so is Charlie. I felt so bad for being such a bitch to her but at least now I get to apologize. I really hope she accepts it.

Edwards POV

Well this is one fucked up but great day. Not only is Bella and Charlie alive but I also met my mate. Brady is so hot. I can't wait to get alone with him but first I guess I need to sit and hear her story.

"Edward" she said. "First I want to say I understand why you left me but you should have done it in a nicer way." I nodded. "I wish you nothing but happiness with Brady. He will make a great mate for you."

Alice POV

Damn it! How is she still alive and a vampire? Why didn't I see this? I made sure Jasper didn't feed that day for a reason. I wanted him to attack her. Now she is taking my man away from me and most likely my family. Hmm I guess I need to come up with a new plan.

"Alice I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said. "No plan you could come up with would work. Look around you there are a lot of guard members around." How the fuck does she know I was going to plan something. "All will be explained soon Alice. Everyone sit down and let me tell you what happened over the last 100 years."

**A/N Well what do you think. I know some of the POVs are short but I hope they are worth it. Next Chapter we'll be back to Bellas pov.**


	5. Bellas story

**A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Please remember that I would like your input on who Alec should be with. Go to my profile there is a poll there.**

Isabella POV

To say that my mate claimed me would be an understatement. That was the best damn sexy I have ever had. I knew he wanted me to answer all his questions while we were laying on the couch but I felt I should tell everyone at once. I was happy to feel his understanding and love.

I sent Brady to talk with the Cullens. It was time for him to meet his mate. I think all will be well for Edward and Brady. I can see them very happy together and I wish them the best of luck.

When they all came to see me and I unveiled myself I felt shock, love, longing, hurt and happiness from all but one of the Cullens. Alice was feeling anger and pure hatred toward me. I know I hurt most of them but it had to be done this way so I can be with my mate. Its time we were both happy.

After everyone sat down I figured it was time to launch into my story. "Okay please don't ask questions until I'm ready." They all nodded. Jasper picked me up and sat me on his lap. I was just about ready to start and Alyssa came in.

"Sorry I'm late honey," she said kissing my cheek.

I saw Alices face light up "Your Alyssa Milano." Alyssa nodded. "I love your clothing line." That pixie bitch was jumping up and down.

"Down there Tinkerbell" Alice scowled. "I'm going to say this once Alice. First calm the fuck down before I do it for you. Second back off of my mom." Alices eyes got wide and she thought _Her mom how did she end up with a cool mom? _"I ended up with a 'cool mom' as you say it because she is married and mated to Charlie and she has treated me like a daughter for a long time. Now sit down."

Jane decided to speak up before I got started "Alice interrupt my sister again and I will use my power on you. Now I suggest you listen to her." That made Alice sit down and hopefully shut her trap.

"After you guys left I ran away." I wasn't going to tell them Edward left me in the forest it was a long time ago and we need to move on. "I remembered Edward telling me about the Volturi so I went to see them. Now I know Alice is wondering why she couldn't see me do that." Alice nodded and thankfully kept her mouth shut. "That would be because my shield protected my life from you. My brain saw you as an enemy. Once I got to Italy I met Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus has become another father to me since I met him and Aro and Caius have become my uncles. I was changed that day. I didn't want to wait any longer. When I woke up I could hear everyones thoughts, and feel everyone of their emotions. I was also having visions. Then someone grabbed my hand and I could see everything they had seen. The brothers and I were wondering why I had so many powers and powers that everyone else had so they called for Eleazar to see what my powers were." I could feel their shock because Eleazar knew about my change. "He said that I am a shield but I also can copy any powers of anyone I touch. Thankfully I have an on and off switch for those powers so I don't have to feel all the lust in here on any given night." I took a drink of my Kauffman Luxury Vintage Vodka and Peter quickly refilled it for me. "My dad and Uncles named me Princess Isabella of Volturi. A year after I left they let me go talk to Charlie and explain everything about vampires and give him a choice to live the rest of his life without me or he could be changed and live with me for eternity. About 10 years after my change I came in contact with someone that can see the past, present and future of anyones life. All she has to have is a picture of them. I copied her power and I had a picture of you all and I wanted to see how you were doing and what went so wrong. I wasn't surprised to see that Edward is gay but what did surprise me is that Alice knew I would cut my finger that day. She made sure Jasper didn't have time to feed that day so with everyones combined bloodlust he would come after me. She also knew that Jasper would be the future king, she saw me as the queen and decided if I was out of the picture then she would be the future queen." I heard growling coming from everyone in the room I sent a wave of calm but Alice still decided that she needed to lie to me and everyone else.

"Why would I have done that to you Bella? I loved you like a sister and this is what you do is accuse me of trying to kill you or get you out of our family away from MY husband." Jasper quietly but enough for everyone to hear "ex husband". Alice jumped up and headed to attack me. Jasper quickly got up and put me in the chair and took a protective stance in front of me but before Alice could get to us she was down on the floor screaming in pain. I looked over to Jane to see she was staring at Alice.

I placed a hand on Jaspers back telling him I was okay and walked over to Alice. I placed a few fingers under her chin and lifted her face up and spoke "Are you done trying to attack me?" She nodded. I looked to Jane and nodded my head to tell her to quit. Once the pain was stopped Alice opened her eyes.

"Look at me Alice." She did. "Now my father has a power to tell if anyone is lying lets see what he has to say."

"She was lying. She didn't love you and she was trying to kill you." Charlie said.

"Alice you have been a naughty girl." I said walking in a circle around her. "Now what to do with you. I could kill you but that seems to easy. I need to think on it. For now you will be placed under 24 hour guard. Felix you start the 1st shift." He quickly picked her up and threw her in a corner and stood in front of her.

"Now where was I?" I questioned. "Oh yeah I had just told you how I figured out about Alice. After I saw what she did I looked to the rest of the family and while everyone would have accepted me coming back Jasper would have had a hard time accepting me as his mate. I needed him to come to me. 50 years after I was turned my uncles and father decided they wanted someone here in America to take care of this half of the world so they sent me with my choice of guard. I picked Las Vegas because there is a lot of land out here where we could live, underground parking lots so we didn't need to go out in the sun and we could open this wonderful club and work at nights. Peter and Char came a few years ago and have worked with me since. I met Brady after I created the club and he became my assistant and I saw he was going to be Edwards mate so I changed him. Now all of us who worked tonight really need a shower. I know you arrived yesterday but have you bought a house yet?"

"No we are staying in a penthouse above the Palms but we are going to be looking soon." Carlisle spoke.

"No need. I have a huge property which I built a lot of houses on and a few of them are open. I have one thats perfect for Emmett and Rosalie and another for you and Esme. I'm assuming Edward is going to stay with Brady."

"If he'll have me." Edward said.

"Of course." Brady said placing a hand on Edwards arm.

"Jasper would you like to stay with me. I live in the main house. Felix and Alec are in the East wing. Peter and Char are in the west wing with me but they are a floor below me." I was a scared he wouldn't want to stay with me even thou we are mated and have marked each other already.

"Of course darlin'." He said kissing my neck.

"Alright lets go." I said.

"Um Belly how are we all going to get there?" Emmett asked.

"Well I have a bunch of cars in the garage that we can all use. When I saw you were coming I had it stocked up downstairs. I'm sure you all can follow me or another guard member." I said walking out of my office.

**A/N Next up Alices punishment and what do they all think of what Bella went threw. Please review and don't forget to vote for Alecs mate **


	6. Cars, Friend, Home and Punishment

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews again. They are wonderful. I'm glad you like the story. I promise more surprises are to come.**

Isabella POV

We all headed down to the garage to the cars. On the way down I made a phone call to Felix's mate.

"Hey girl" I said.

"Hey Princess what can I do for you?" She said.

"I need you to make a cell ready for a guest."

"Not a problem. I take it the little pixie decided not to play nice." She said making me laugh.

"No she didn't but Jane stopped her before anyone got hurt." I chuckled.

"Ah this is why I love Jane she won't put up with shit." She laughed.

"Me too my friend me too. We are going to be heading your way with the Cullens. See you soon."

"Bye Princess."

Jasper looked at me and I could tell he was wondering who was on the phone. "That was Felix's mate. She doesn't work at the club she is a physiologist."

"Do we know her?" He asked.

I couldn't lie they all knew her but I wanted them to find out when we got there. "You'll find out when we get there, my love." I said kissing his cheek. "Hey Brady!" I yelled ahead.

"Whats up Izzy?" He hollered back.

We caught up with him and Edward. "How about you, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie head to their penthouse and pick out some clothes for the family and then head to the house."

I walked Jasper over to a deep green and silver MV Augusta F4 CC motorcycle. "This my love has been waiting for you." I said handing him the keys.

His jaw dropped but he quickly recovered and a smile spread across his face. He ran his hand down the bike "Darlin' this is one of the best gifts you could have ever given to me."

For Edward and Brady there was an Aston Martin Vanquish, in baby blue. For Rosalie and Emmett there was a cherry red Ferrari Enzo, and for mom and pop Cullen there was a silver Mercedes SLR McLaren.

Charlie and Alyssa hopped into Charlies black Hummer H2, with Carlisle and Esme following them. Jane and Demetri got into a deep blue Saleen S7 and sped away. Felix and Alec tossed Alice into a black and green Bugatti Veryon and took off. Peter and Char got into their Dodge Nitro in a blackberry color and sped off. I can't believe that it was Peter that picked that color.

I climbing into my Purple with white racing strips Pagani Zonda, she was my baby. Went 0-60 in 3.2 seconds. I looked over to Jasper to see him climbing on his bike. I opened the window, started my car to hear the engine purr. I yelled to Jasper as I was getting my car in gear "Ready?" he nodded. "Alright keep up big boy." I hollered before peeling out.

We arrived at the house shortly after everyone else did. As I was climbing out of my car Jasper walked up "Damn baby. That car is quick."

"Maybe I'll let you drive her sometime." I said in a lust filled voice. Seeing Jasper drive his bike was hot and I am a horny girl. Plus I have the sexiest mate in the world.

He placed his mouth right by my ear "Maybe I can convince you to let me drive her."

I was just about to retort when Edward, Brady, Rosalie and Emmett pulled up. Edward and Rosalie went to hand me back the keys and I put my hands up to stop them. "No guys" I said shaking my head, "Keep them. I bought the cars for you. Emmett in the garage there is a black Jeep waiting for you."

Rosalie and Edward were shocked Emmett picked me up and swung me around "Are you serious sissy?" I nodded. "You are the bestest sister ever." He finished putting me down.

We all walked into the main house and my red-headed friend was coming down the stairs. "Hi Princess." She said kissing my cheek. Then all hell broke loose. I was pushed behind Jasper and all the Cullens were in front of me growling.

I pushed my way past them and in my 'I'm pissed and I am the princess voice' I yelled "Knock it off all of you!" They stood up and looked at me like I was crazy. "She has changed. Now go sit in the living room over there." I pointed to the right.

Jasper POV

Wow the bike that my kitten got me is amazing but her car was almost better. I can't believe she got us all cars and she has housing set up for us. I'm curious about a few things first who was she on the phone with and second what is she going to do with Alice.

When I found out what Alice had done I was pissed but then she went to attack my mate. That almost pushed me into Major mode but Jane had put Alice down in pain. Then when Isabella walked up to her I thought Alice was a dead woman sitting there but nope Isabella just scared the living daylights out of her. It was hot to see her like that.

When Isabella said her house I wasn't thinking it would be a compound. Shit this place was huge. We walking in and I saw that red-headed bitch that attacked Isabella years ago in Phoenix. I was ready to take her head off and put it on a pyre but Isabella stopped us and sent us into the living room.

There were 2 sectionals on each side of the room along with a couch on another wall facing a fire place. The room was light green. It was calming. "Sit down" she ordered us. None of us argued we all sat.

"Now theres more to the Alice story I haven't told you." She said sitting on my lap. "Do you all remember when Alice got her vision right before James, Laurent and Victoria showed up?" We nodded. "Well she didn't get it sooner because she knew they were coming. She hired James to come and kill me." Well damn I didn't see that one coming. "She didn't expect you all to fight for me. Thats why she wanted Jasper and herself to run to Phoenix she knew I would run away to save my mom. About 25 years after you left Victoria was creating an newborn army and was heading for me. Thankfully it was still small when we got there. She only had made about 5 newborns at the time. When we got there I asked her 'Why are you doing this?'"

"And I said 'because you are the reason they killed my mate'" Victoria spoke up. "Then you said 'Victoria he wasn't your mate.'"

"Then I called Felix forward and asked him to take down his hood and Victoria felt the pull. I told her we would take her to Italy and help her heal. We had a physiologist over there to help vampires because as long as vampires live we all have some issues from time to time. He worked with her and 25 years later when we were ready to move here she was ready too." Isabella said. "She has changed for the better please give her a chance. I think she can help Alice. I don't want to kill her but she will be punished." Everyone nodded. "Now Brady, Alec can you please show them their homes on the property. I need a shower and I want to talk to my prisoner down stairs."

I followed Isabella upstairs. She walked us to her floor. "The first door on the left is your office and mine is across the hall. The door at the end of the hallway is our media room. The second door to your left is for the Major later." I could feel the major jumping for joy and wanting out of his cage. She stopped in front of the second door on the right. It was double doors she swung them both open. "This is our room."

It was amazing. It was a light blue color with french doors that lead to a balcony on the left of the back wall. A huge king size bed was on the right of the back wall. She walked further in and on the wall by the doors was 2 doors. "The first door is our closet. The second is our bathroom." The bathroom had his and her sinks. It had cream walls with dark counters and flooring. The shower looked like it could fit 5 people and the same with the bath tub.

Isabella POV

After our shower I had Char show Jasper the grounds while I headed down stairs with Peter and Vicky. I saw Vicky had brought what I asked her. We got to the cell and I threw clothes in the cell. Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "What are these?" She spat.

"Those are your cloths." I said nicely.

"These aren't clothes. Where did you get them goodwill?" She spat again.

This girl really thinks she deserves the best. Well shes going to find out that you need to earn the best. "No Alice I got those at Walmart." She looked at me like I just killed her puppy. "Now put them on. Peter here is going to take you to the club where you will wash all the glassware, don't forget you need to hand shine them all, then you will clean every bottle, because they get sticky" I said making a face. "Then you need to clean the ice wells, all bar tops, shine all the rails, clean all the floors and windows. Then" I said adding more, "after you are done you are going to come back here take a shower and have a counseling session with Vicky. You will do this every day until you have started changing. Once I see some change I will start letting you do less in the club. If everything isn't clean to Peters liking you will start over. The clubs closed today so you have plenty of time to make everything shine." I don't think I had ever seen Alices mouth open with no words coming out before but I guess there's a first for everything.

**A/N Well what do you think? Please review and don't forget about the poll on my page for Alec and his future mate.**


	7. Anger

**A/N Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. Now lets begin with a new chapter.**

Peter POV

I can't believe she's making me watch Alice clean all day. Why couldn't she make Alec do this? Its not like he has a mate to be with. I know, I know I'm sounding selfish but I just wanted to catch up with the Major. That's probably why she sent me here because she wants time with her mate. I can understand that.

Right now I'm watching Alice wash all the glassware and its funny to watch. She gets put off because she says "This is poor people work." Really who is she to say is a job for poor people or herself. She really needs to be more humble and be happy she has been taken care of this long. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I make her clean the floors on her hands and knees. She's not gonna be a happy camper but I have a feeling Isabella figured that.

"Ugh! Can't you at least help me?" she said angrily. HAHAHA this is going to be a long but funny day.

Isabella POV

After I sent Alice and Peter to the club I decided it was time to find Jasper and the rest of the family. I had an intercom set up to each house and room of the main house. I pushed the all button so it could be heard everywhere. "Everyone get your swim suits and meet me in the main house. We can finish our talk from earlier. I will answer any and all questions."

After a few minutes everyone minus Alice and Peter were in the entryway of the main house. I could feel Jasper eye fucking me. I walked up to him, rubbed my body all over him as I stretched up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear "Just wait until later." He pushed all the lust he was feeling toward me and it took all I had to not run him up to our room and fuck him senseless.

I walked everyone toward my basement where I had a lagoo shaped pool with water falls. On the other side of the pool that was hid by the waterfalls was a huge 30 person hot tub. That is where I was taking everyone. As we entered everyone gasped at the true beauty of the room. There flowers and palm trees everywhere. I had special lights so the plants would get sunlight and I hired a gardener to take care of it for us. It was the house sanctuary.

Everyone sat down in the hot tub and it got scary quiet like everyone was waiting for someone else to speak. Finally I spoke up. "I know you all have a bunch of questions and I feel you are still angry at me so lets have it. Let us start with Esme."

"Alright you want me to start." She said in an angry tone I never heard out of her before. "Yes I'm mad. While I understand that you couldn't find Jasper because you would have a hard time mating with him but I treated you like my GOD DAMN daughter for the short time I knew you and for over 100 years this family was depressed and you could have fixed that a hell of a long time ago!" She screamed. Everyones jaws had dropped because no one had ever heard her cuss. "On top of that I have to deal with Alice's betrayal. Give me one good reason besides Jasper why you couldn't found the rest of this family?"

Before I got a chance to answer her Emmett spoke up "Yeah Sissy why? I was your brother bear and it hurt me so much when we left. I tried to find you but when I got back to Forks I only saw Charlies headstone. I felt so bad because you lost your father then I come out to find hes alive. Jasper even tried to find you. He was always looking for you. Jenks said it was like you never existed."

"I did nothing but work because I couldn't get over the loosing you." Carlisle said. "We all searched for you except Alice and now we know why but we are your family. If you would have came we could have found a way to get Jasper to accept your mating."

I could see Edward frowning and venom tears in his eyes. "Okay Edward let me have it." I said.

"I'm not going to yell or ask why because I understand." He said starting to sob. "I just don't know why I never read this in Alice's mind. Part of me feels like this my fault had I never left you would have been with the family the whole time and been with Jasper a lot sooner but another part of me thinks if things didn't happen a certain way you would have had a harder time getting Jasper to accept being mated with you and I think it would have taken a lot longer, if ever, to meet Brady. Thank you Bella for Brady. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did I wish I could go back and fix it but I can only apologize for it and we can hopefully move on."

"Thank you Edward." I turned toward Rosalie. "Alright Rosalie its your turn to speak your mind."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I was a bitch when we met before but I am hoping that we can fix that this time around. I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt that you were alive all these years and didn't come see us, it does hurt and it hurts more because Emmett hurts. I am very sorry how I acted before. I hope we can become sisters." She said not moving from Emmett's lap.

"Rosalie we were and always will be sisters." She nodded. I turned around in Jasper's lap and looked at him. "Okay please be easy on me."

"Well Darlin' while I'm not happy that you waited this long I am trying to be understanding. I just wish you had more faith in me and our bond." I'm sure if I could have cried I would have. Jasper placed 2 fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad, kitten. We will all move on from this and be a family. Please trust that they all still love you, I know you can feel it." I nodded. "Then lets work past this."

I turned around to face everyone else and Jasper held me tight. "I'm sorry everyone. I should have found you earlier. I really hope with time you all can forgive me. Does anyone else have anymore questions or anything else to say right now or should we take a break and come back to this later?"

"I think we should all take a break" Carlisle said. "I have a lot more questions for you but lets take a break and calm down." I nodded and everyone took off.

Jasper and I sat there cuddling in the water for a long time him just holding me. Then all of a sudden I felt a shift in his demeanor. He sat straight up and held on tighter. "Isabella, I think its time you show me the other room." The major is out and wants to play, I guess I should show him his room.

**A/N I know I left you on another cliff hanger. I promise to update soon. Either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Me: I'm thinking Esme and Emmett are a little pissed off.**

**Esme: Damn right I'm pissed off you made me wait 100 years to see my daughter. **

**Emmett: Mom watch your mouth.**

**Esme smacks Emmett on the back of the head.**

**Emmett:Ouch mom.**

**Esme: Don't mess with me son. Now work on getting things right between my daughter and myself. **

**Emmett: Give this author some love at least I am finally going to get my baby sis back. **


	8. Major Talk and Anger Part 2

**A/N Okay I know a lot of you are mad because Isabella didn't stand up to Esme, Carlisle and Emmett but I promise things will change here.**

Major POV

As soon as everyone left the hot tub I felt how hurt my mate was by what everyone said. They had no reason to be mad at her and I was going to make it known. She also needs to fill her role of a princess. Yes some princess' are supposed to be soft and spoiled but this princess is going to be the future Queen of the Vampire race she needs to step it up.

Isabella stops in front of a door and puts her hand on the handle to open the door but I quickly stop her. "Sorry Isabella you will not enter before I do." She quickly takes her hand away from the door. "You will follow me into the room. You will sit in the center of the bed on your knees with your butt on your heels. I want your hands clasped behind your back and your head down. You will only speak when I tell you that you can. Can you handle all of that? You may speak."

"Yes sir I can handle it. The code on the door is 7944" She said with her head facing down. Well we are headed in the right direction. I didn't even see the key pad. "Does anyone else have the pin number?" She shook her head no. Well thats good. Its just mine and hers.

I walked into the room and she followed. She headed straight to the bed and sat in the position I told her to. "Good girl" I said standing in front of the bed. I looked around the room and it was all painted a deep red with black accents. There was a big king size bed in the center of the room. It had 4 pillars one on each corner of the bed. On the right wall there is a leather spanking bench and on the left wall is paddles, cat o' nine tails, belts, hand cuffs, ropes and chains. On each side of the bed there are nightstands. I walk over and check each one out. There are anal beads, vibrators, lubricants, and a bunch of other toys. I close the drawer and walked over to the other nightstand and saw pretty much the same things in there. Well they will all be used at some point and time but right now I need to address a different issue.

I walk back in front of the bed to address Isabella "Pet look up at me." She raised her head and looked me in the eyes. "You need to learn a few things. When the Cullens talked about how mad they were that you never contacted them I could feel your sadness and anger. I think you let them off to easily for leaving with out a good-bye. You are the future queen of our race, you need to act like it. You and I will run this race side by side and I need a strong queen. Now tell me why you didn't say anything to them I could feel your anger. You may speak."

"I felt I couldn't say how I felt because while it hurt me that everyone left without a good-bye and it still hurts me I want peace in our home." I nodded thats understandable. "But I agree I need to be a stronger princess so I can be a strong queen for you. I think maybe I need to tell them how I feel and how much it hurt when they left."

"Very good, pet." I said I walked to the side of the bed and grabbed one of her hands and pulled her off the bed. "Now you still need to be punished for not standing up to them. Go over to the bench and bend over." I walked to the left wall and pulled down the hand cuffs and 14 in paddle along with a 26"cane.

After I got those thinks I tested the strength of cuffs and found I couldn't break them. "Isabella how did you make these non breakable to vampire strength?" She didn't answer. "You may speak." Such a good girl.

"I had them made by someone I know everything in here has vampire venom in it so they can't break."

Wow now that's something I never thought of. I walked over to her and cuffed her hands together. I saw there was a hook not too far above her so I hooked one of the links on the hook so she had nothing to grab onto. I pulled her bikini bottoms off of her and spoke "You will count each strike, 50 with the paddle and 50 with the cane."

I pulled my arm back and swung down and hit her right ass cheek "one" she said. Then I did the same but hit her left ass cheek "Two." By the time we got to 50 I could smell her arousal. I dropped the paddle and picked up the cane. "Remember Isabella count." I hit her 50 times in a crisscross pattern. For a vampire being spanked doesn't hurt but doesn't feel the best when the weapon is lined with venom. I unhooked her cuffs from the hook and sat down on the bench with her in my lap. "Would you like to tell me why I spanked you? You may speak."

"Because I didn't stand up for myself like I should," she whispered.

"Good girl." I said running my fingers in her hair. "Now I really like this bench, so get back up and bend over it again."

I stood us up and she bent over the bench again. I untied her bikini top and let it fall to the ground. I walked over to the nightstand on the right of the bed and picked up the nipple clamps. I placed them on both of her nipples, hooked her cuffs back up and then I ran a finger down her back making her shiver. "Now Isabella you are not to cum until I tell you you can." I dropped my pants and slammed into her making her moan. "You need to be quiet Isabella." I said pulling her head up by the hair. I pulled back slowly and slammed back into her again and again and again. I could feel her walls fluttering and her trying to fight off her orgasm. I was getting real close. "Cum for me pet." I pulled her hair hard and her walls clamped down on me and she didn't say a word. "Scream my name" I demanded.

"Major!" she screamed. That's all it took to push me over the edge. I bit down on her shoulder making her cum again screaming my name.

I pulled out of her and took the cuffs off of her. "Lets take a shower and then you should speak with the family." She nodded in understanding.

Isabella POV

Being with the Major he brought somethings to light. I am not acting like the princess I should be and I need to stand up to the Cullens. When he spanked me for not standing up for myself aroused me but at the same time I was disappointed that I was being punished. I mean I understand the reason I just wish I could have been better for my mate.

Sex afterward was amazing but I've had the Major twice and have yet to have Jasper. I need to make sure I am with Jasper next time. I could really use his gentleness.

Now we are in my office waiting for the Cullens to come up. I think its been enough time for everyone to calm down. Jasper has shown back up and I'm sure while I could use the Major it is probably better that Jasper is here. "Jasper are you sure we are all going to be okay?" I asked nuzzling my head in his neck.

He starts running his fingers threw my hair "Everything will be fine, my love." He pushed all his love for me and it was a lot. I had never felt that much love before.

All the Cullen's minus Alice but plus Brady walked into my office. I stood up and asked them to sit down. They all took seats in the room. "Now I understand that a few of you were upset because I never contacted you over the time I was gone." Three of them nodded. "After I had a talk with Major I realized that you all were wrong. You had no right to be mad at me. I understand that you went and looked for me but you left without saying good-bye so why should I have tried to find you?" No one answered. "Do you honestly think I forgot about that?"

"No" Esme said softly "but we thought that maybe you had forgiven us."

I laughed evilly "Oh Esme you are so wrong. I haven't forgive you because you never apologized. You can apologize now but I won't forgive you yet and its going to take a long time for me to trust you again." I sat back down on Jasper's lap. "Rosalie I don't have to forgive you. You and I didn't get along so I didn't expect you to say good-bye. Jasper is my mate so I forgive him plus were weren't close back then. Edward, I forgive you and I understand why you did what you did but the rest of you its going to take a lot of work and time."

Esme started dry sobbing in Carlisles shirt "We are sorry. We have felt bad since we left." Carlisle said. "If you don't want us here we can leave."

"No I want you here. You are my mates family and I would like to work on our relationship" I said . "Just don't be surprised if I never call you mom and dad again and if it takes me a long time, if ever to trust you again."

"We can work with that" Emmett said. "I am really sorry. I hope I can gain your trust again and that you will call me your brother again." After Emmett spoke they all got up and left the room.

I turned my head into Jaspers neck hugging him and pushing all my love or him hoping he would realize how much I love him.

**A/N I hope you like it. Next up Charlie faces off with Esme and Carlisle. **

**Jasper: You did well Kitten.**

**Isabella: Thank you. I hope I can forgive them one day.**

**Jasper: I'm sure the author will make them work hard but will let you forgive them one day.**

**ME: I guess you'll have to wait and see. **


	9. Don't mess with family

**A/N Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I am happy to have fans like this. It makes writing it so much more fun. If you have any ideas please let me know I may be able to use them.**

Isabella POV

After the Cullens and Brady left I felt the need for my dads, mom, and uncles. I leaned toward the phone on my desk and pushed the button to Charlie and Alyssa's house. "Dad, Mom are you there?"

After a few seconds a sweet voice came on "Yeah sweetie we're here."

"Do you think you can head over to my office? I am going to call Italy and set up a video call."

"Yeah honey we'll head right over." Alyssa said.

I picked up the phone and called my other dads office. "Marcus Volturi's office. How may I help you?"

"Well yes you may Sophia I really need to talk to my dad. Do you think you can get him for me?" I asked.

"Of course Princess." Sophia said. "Just hold on okay?"

"Sure."

I waited about 3 seconds before I heard a familiar voice. "My princess how are you?"

"I'm having a hard day. Do you think you and my uncles can get in the conference room so we can video chat? Charlie and Alyssa are heading up now." I asked.

"That sounds good baby. We'll be waiting for your call." He said and hung up.

I didn't have to wait too much longer for my dad and mom to knock and walk in. "Hey Bells whats going on?" I stood up and hugged my father. After all these years he still smells like fish and beer. He smells like home.

"I'll explain later daddy. Once we get on the video call with Italy. Lets head over to the media room." I said walking over to Alyssa. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie." She said hugging me. "Lets go we don't want to keep them waiting long, you know how annoying they can get."

I laughed "I know I'm sure Uncle Aro wants to talk sports with daddy."

We walked into the media room. It had a large movie screen that worked great for our video calls. The walls were a deep purple along with matching carpeting. The couches and chairs were all black leather. My favorite part was the ceiling it was black with silver stars. I walked over to a hidden closet and punched in a pin number, knowing Jasper was looking over my shoulder. "11711? What does that stand for?" Jasper asked.

"And who says it stands for something?" I asked.

"I know you darlin' it means something." He said.

I sighed "Its the day I changed Charlie." He just nodded his head for me to continue. I hooked up the web cam, and dialed the number.

We all sat down and the brothers showed up. "Hi daddy. Hi Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius."

"Hi Isabella" Uncle Caius spoke first. "We've missed you. Hey Charlie, Alyssa and is that the Major there with you?"

"Yes sir." Jasper responded "but please call me Jasper."

"Alright Jasper but please call me either Caius or Uncle Caius." I must say I'm surprised. I figured that he would be the one that would threaten him but hes playing nice.

"How are you doing princess? You must be better now that you have your mate." Uncle Aro spoke next. "We miss you out here."

"I know I miss you all too." I said with sadness in my voice. I really missed them a lot but I am needed here and not there "You need to come out here for a visit. Maybe for Christmas I can have you all out here?"

"We are planning on it." Dad said.

"Good." I said a little happier. "As far as how I am doing I'm pissed, hurt and sad."

"Whats wrong dear?" Dad (Marcus) said.

"Well Esme, Carlisle and Emmett went off on me. Saying I should have found them sooner. I didn't say anything but the Major decided that it was time I needed to stand up to them for leaving with out saying good-bye. Which I did but I'm just so pissed off because they think they have a right to be mad at me because I didn't find them." I started to get really pissed off before Jasper pushed some calm into me. "Thanks Jasper." He nodded. "Anyway I told them that it was going to take time for me to get over how they left with out a good-bye and I don't know if I could ever trust them again."

"Baby, its going to take time to forgive and trust them again." Dad (M) said. "I'm not saying forgive them today or trust them anytime soon but hopefully they can show weather they are worth it or not."

"Fuck That!" Charlie said storming out of the room with Alyssa hot on his heels.

"Well I guess we won't be talking sports" Uncle Aro pouted.

Charlies POV

I was running full Vampire speed toward Esme and Carlisle's house and my mate was right behind me. "Charlie stop lets talk about this," she said in a sweet voice.

I stopped and looked at her "What's there to talk about? They hurt Bells, our daughter, and they think they have a right to be mad. They need a fucking clue."

"I know baby and I hate to see Bells hurting but maybe we should let her handle this." She said placing a hand on my chest trying to calm me.

"She can handle it but that doesn't mean they aren't going to get a piece of my mind." I said turning around and taking off again.

I slammed the door open and saw Carlisle standing up in the living room. I picked him up and pinned him to the wall. Esme came in trying to get me away from Carlisle and Alyssa pinned her to the wall next to her mate. "No No" she said wagging a finger in her face. "I wouldn't do that. My mate is one pissed off daddy and I'm an equal pissed mom." Alyssa tilted her face to the side. "Tell me how would you feel if one of your children were hurt." Esme went to answer but Alyssa quickly cut her off. "Don't even answer bitch that was a rhetorical question."

"No listen to me." I said with venom in my voice. "You left without saying good-bye to her. Then she left me. I spent 2 years looking for her before she showed back up. First you hurt my daughter. Then you took my daughter away from me because you didn't have the nerve to say good-bye. Thankfully my brothers in Italy gave her back to me. Then you have the balls to come back here and get angry with her because she didn't come and find you. Do you know how many times one of the brothers, her mom or I sat with her dry sobbing because she was worried you didn't love her?" They both tried shaking their heads no. "Of course you don't know. Now that you are here you are going to do anything she asks for forgiveness and if you walk out on her life again I will track you, tear you apart and keep your head alive while I burn your body. Do we have an understanding?" I loosed my grip in Carlisle so he could speak.

"Yes we understand." He said. I nodded to my mate that they were telling the truth and we dropped them to the ground.

Jasper POV

I don't think I want to be in Carlisle's and Esme's shoes right now. Charlie is one pissed off person right now and I'm guessing he's probably found a way to make guns work on vampires.

My kitten just finished her call with her family. I'm glad they have accepted me because now that I found Isabella I am not going to let her go. I picked her put bridal style, took her to our room and laid her on the bed.

I climbed on top and slowly but passionately kissed her slowly slipping my tongue in her mouth massaging her tongue with mine. I break the kiss and start kissing up her jaw line up to her ear and suck on the lobe causing her to moan. I kiss down her neck and run my hands down to the hem line of her shirt. I pull her shirt off and see she isn't wear a bra. Her breast are so perfect, creamy prefect size D a perfect handful. I pickup kissing down her collar bone dropping down to her breast.

I suck hard on her right nipple while pulling on the left with my fingers. She moans loudly and pushes my head down, arches her back for more. Who am I to deny her that? I started biting and sucking more on her right before I switch to her left giving it the same attention.

I kissed down her stomach and removed her pants and panties. I was hit with the best smell ever, her arousal. It is the most mouthwatering smell ever. I run one of my long fingers from the back entrance up to her clit causing her to moan loudly. I took my tongue the same route causing her to buck her hips. I laid my left arm across her hips making her stay put before I start back on my feast. I stuck 2 fingers in her pussy feeling how hot and wet she is for me. I pumped them in and out slowly while I licked her clit. I slowly speed up my fingers as I add pressure to her clit. I pulled my fingers out causing her to whimper but I quickly replaced it with my tongue and my fingers started moving in circles on her clit. Bella started shaking and I could feel her walls fluttering on my tongue, I pinched her clit and her walls clamped down on my tongue. I lapped up every bit she had to give me. That is the best taste ever. Better than human blood.

After she comes down she quickly strips me out of my clothes and pins me to the bed. If I wasn't hard before I sure would be now. She slowly slid onto my dick. It was utter bliss. She bent down and kissed me with all the passion and love she had. She contiuned to ride me slowly. Our hands were all over each others bodys memorizing each and every inch. This wasn't fast and hard. It was making love. Slowly I could feel her walls tighten on me. She whispered "I love you" and came all over me sending me over the edge whispering "I love you too."

A few minutes later we just laid on the bed in post-love making bliss neither one of us ready to move. But I know that in a few hours she needs to get ready and head to the club but until then we will lay here happy.

**A/N Theres some Jasper loving for you. I hope I made everyone happy.**

**Charlie: Hey I'm not happy. When I'm getting some.**

**Alyssa: Shouldn't you be asking me that? (Alyssa smacks Charlie upside the head)**

**Charlie: You're right honey.**

**Alyssa: Of course I'm right but I think we need to head home seeing you putting Carlisle in his place made me all hot and bothered.**

**Charlie: Gotta go bye! Make sure you review.**


	10. Talks, Training and More Talks

**A/N**

Isabella POV

I must say I am completely happy when I am with Jasper. After Jasper and I made love and laid in bed for awhile we got up and headed for a shower. After another quick round of sex we finally got clean and ready to head to the club but first I needed to talk to the Cullens again.

I walked to the training facility on the property to see all the Cullen's including Alice there waiting for me. "Alright Jasper is heading with me to the club tonight." He nodded. "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward you all will be training with Felix and Demetri."

"Why do we need to train and in what?" Rosalie asked.

I walked over to the weapons cabinet and pulled out 2 swords and swung them around. "You need to know for a few reasons. Number one because I say so. I am a princess and if you are going to live with me there are sometimes you need to listen to me. For your own good and mine. Number 2 because there are somethings happening down south and I may need your help to stop some other vampires."

Emmett looked like he was going to laugh. "Emmett is there something you find funny?"

"Sorry Bella but do you really think those things will stop a vampire?" He asked.

"First off the only people allowed to call me Bella are my dad and mom. Second" I said swing the swords some more walking in front of all of them while Demetri, Vicky, Alec, Jan, Peter, Char, Charlie, Alyssa and Brady backed up. "this sword on the left won't harm you but the one on the right will hurt you. Alec bring Alice to the center of the room for a demonstration."

Alec walked Alice to the center of the training room and backed away. I stalked up to her. "You see" I swung the sword in my left hand hitting Alice making the sword break. "That one didn't hurt her." Alice sighed in relief for a second until she remembered that I had the other sword. I swung that one up and sliced right thru her left arm making it drop to the ground. They all gasped. I just looked at them in an 'I told you so face.'

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see Charlie and I came up with an idea to have venom mixed in the weapon. It was really a great idea. All it takes is one quick swipe and the head is off the vampire. Then you throw the body in the fire and they are gone." I said like it was everyday knowledge.

"How long will we be training?" Esme asked.

"It all depends on how you do. Felix and Demetri will start you out and then the better you get you move to the next stage with Jane, and Alec after that with Charlie, Alyssa and Brady for weapons training after that Char, Peter and Jasper if he would like to help." I said with an arched eyebrow to my mate. He nodded. "Now I need to get going. Vicky is going to also be working with you emotionally. She is going to start with Alice today and work her way threw the family." With that I walked out of the room and headed to the club.

I tossed Jasper the keys to my car and let him drive us to the club. It didn't take us long to get there. Once we did I punched in the code and we entered. "Jasper I would like you to learn all aspects of this club since you are my mate and you will be here with me. Are you okay with that?"

"Anything for you darlin'." He said placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Okay since tonight is Monday its going to be a slower night I would like you to work with Alec for the first half of the night learning how to tend bar. After that you can work the point with him." I turned to Alec. "Make sure he knows how to flair. Theres that new team flair competition coming up and I would like you 2 to work together on it." Alec quickly responded with a "yes princess." Next I turned to Brady "Come to my office so we can talk. The rest of you please get set up for tonight. Remember its Monday Night Football night, make sure we have enough kegs and the kitchen is ready." During football season I have Monday nights set up just for the games. We set up tables, big screen tvs and food. I know its more bar like then club night but its a good money making night. As an added plus to get more in I have the girls dressed up in cheerleader outfits and women get in free if they are wearing a team jersey.

"So Brady how are things going with Edward?" I asked as we were walking into my office.

"Things are okay." He said. "Its only been a few days so right now we are trying to get to know each other."

I felt something was bothering him I didn't want to push because Brady has been a good friend and brother but I don't want him to hold it in. "I don't want to push but is something bothering you?"

"Its nothing really." He said rubbing his hands over his face. "Its just Edward and I kiss but every time I try to push it farther he stops. I have been waiting so long for him and I'm happy hes here but damn I'm sexually frustrated and I've had sex in the last decade. I don't understand how he can't be so frustrated."

I was walking over to my closet, yes I have a closet in my office, and I pulled out my Colts Jersey and put it on over my tank top and I changed from my shorts to my skinny jeans. "You know I'm sure hes just as frustrated but this is all new to him just give him time. He'll come around."

"Your right." He said walking up to me giving me a hug "Thanks for talking to me. You are the best sister I could ask for."

"Not a problem." I said hugging him back. "Anything for my little brother. Can you send Peter in here I need to find out how Alice did on her punishment?"

I was sitting behind my desk going over the numbers from Saturday night when Peter walked in. "Hey Princess you called for me."

"Peter you know I hate when you call me princess. Sit down and tell me how Alice's punishment went." I said folding my hands behind my head and relaxing in my chair.

"Ya know I should really hurt ya for makin' me do that" he chuckled. "It took forever for her to get things done right. She bitched and moaned the whole fuckin' time."

"I'm sorry Peter but you know that you are the pickiest when it comes to making sure things are clean." I said chuckling because I think hes a little OCD when it comes to cleaning. "But the place looks great. Thank you for doing that. Now have you got everything ready for our trip to Texas soon?"

Emmett POV

I can't believe we are training. Everyone left except mom and dad, Rosalie and "our trainers." When Isabella said that there were some fights that she might need us in I started to wonder what she was talking about but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut and figured she would tell me later.

Demetri had us line up in a straight line and Felix, the huge guy, started pacing back and forth in front of us. "Now you will each fight me and we'll see how your fighting abilities are. If you can take me down then you can be done training for the day." He said stopping in the middle of the line. "Lets see who's first?" He looked each one of us in the eye "Blondie you're first." I'm not happy with her having to fight at all, let alone first but if I want my sister back I better let them have their way.

It didn't take long before Felix had my wife on the ground. Then he had Esme go and like my wife she ended up on the ground in a few seconds. Then Edward went. I don't know what Felix was thinking but Edward couldn't get a read on him. They just kept circling each other. Then all of a sudden Edward growled and went flying at Felix trying to bite his neck. Felix quickly pulled him off of himself and pushed Edward in the wall saying "You can't always use your powers. They might expect that. Now go with the rest of the rejects." He pointed to where Esme and Rose were sitting.

Carlisle tried to fight but lets face it he is a father and the man hates to fight. Carlisle walked over to his wife and sat down. Felix pointed to me, turning his finger and called me to fight him. I charged at him and pushed him into the wall. He wrapped his hands around my arms and pushed on my chest making me fly to the other side of the room. He charged me and I jumped over his head but he kicked my back making me fall to the ground. Yep he kicked my ass.

"Alright you sorry excuse for vampires its time to pair up."

Victoria POV

After Isabella left and the Cullens started their training I took Alice to my office in the main house next to the sitting room. "Okay Alice would you like to tell me why you keep going after Isabella?" No answer. Okay lets try something else "Do you realize how stupid you were to attack the princess and in front of her guard? Shes got the best guard of our kind and you attack her what where you thinking?"

"What I was thinking" she spat. "I was thinking not only did she take my husband but she is taking what should be mine. I should be the princess! I should be the future queen!"

"And why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because everyone should bow down to me. I am pretty, smart and am more deserving than her."

"Do you know what I think?" She shook her head no. "I think you are a spoiled little brat. You think everything should be handed to you and you should work for nothing. You are wrong. You are lucky our princess is nice enough not to kill you and give you another chance. It's going to take a long time but I think you can change." She scoffed. "You better change or she will send you to Italy and face the Kings and they won't be as nice as Isabella." Felix called saying the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for me. I had him come take Alice to her cell. Its going to take a long time but I hope for everyones sake that she changes.

Next in was Emmett. "How are you doing today Emmett?"

"Well lets see in the last couple days I found out a woman I used to call a sister tried to kill my other sister who I thought was dead for over 100 years. I've been yell at, made to train and talk to you so I can say I'm not doing so well." He said.

"So are you still mad at Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I mean I can see her point. We did leave without saying good-bye but I'm still a little mad because she could have found us and at least let us know she was alive. I know its selfish but I miss my little sister."

"You are right Emmett it is really selfish to be angry at her. You left without saying good-bye now tell me why you did that?"

"I did it because I was told by Edward, mom and dad that we were leaving and were not to say good-bye. Edward wanted to give her a clean break but that did no good for us or her." He said hanging his head.

"You do realize you are an adult right?" He nodded his head. "Then why are you letting them control your life? Maybe its time you get a job and start making your own life." He looked at me like I was the crazy person. "I'm not saying cut them out of your life completely what I am saying is its time to grow up. We see it in humans all the time. They graduate from either high school or college get a job and stop living off of mommy and daddy maybe its time for you and Rosalie to do that."

"Maybe you're right." He said quietly.

"Our times up for today. I want to come up with a plan with Rosalie on how to start your own life as a couple and then you need to make up a plan on how you can start a life for yourself too. I'll see you next week." I said walking him to the door.

Today is a day where I am really happy I have a computer that records and types everything that was said so I don't have to do it later. All I have to do is write a few short notes so its quicker to look.

Next I called in Rosalie. "Hi Rosalie how are you?"

"I'm okay." She said quietly.

"So what do you think of all of this? Isabella being alive, her being a princess, the training and having to talk with me?"

"I think that we hurt her. I was a complete bitch to her when we knew her the first time around. I think if shes a princess there is a good reason for it. As for the training and talking with you she has her reasoning and I am going along with it because I want a closer relationship with her." I can tell she really wants to have a good relationship with Isabella.

"Tell me why you were a bitch to her before." I know she has some sort of problem in her past I need her to tell me about it and then we can work past it.

"At first I was scared that she would expose us. Then I saw what she was willing to give up to become a vampire. She was letting Edward and Alice walk all over her and that wasn't good for her." She said.

"Why did you feel that way?" I asked.

"I never would have chosen this life for myself. I wanted to grow old have babies but I was getting ready to marry a guy who was controlling and he raped and almost killed me one night. If it wasn't for Carlisle I would have died that night." She started dry sobbing "I just wanted Isabella to have the life I couldn't have. A human life."

"You do realize that if Carlisle would have let you die that night or if the man that tried to kill you wouldn't have tried that night you might not have met Emmett." I said. At least we got to the root of her problems.

"You are right." She said calming down realizing what she would have missed out on if her life had gone down a different road.

"I'm going to suggest a few things. Number One I told Emmett that you 2 need to come up with a plan on how to separate yourselves away from Esme and Carlisle. You are adults you need to start acting like it. I would also like to see you come up with a plan on how to be more yourself and not rely on everyone. Secondly I want you to talk to Isabella, express how you felt back then and why you felt that way. I am positive she would listen. I'll see you in a week."

Alright 3 Cullens down 3 more to go. I really hope I make it thru this day without asking Felix to rip off my head.

Next up was Edward. "Edward please have a seat and tell me how you feel about seeing Isabella over 100 years later and how you feel about finding your mate."

"Well first off I can't believe I am sitting her talking to you of all people. I mean the last time I saw you, you were trying to make a snack out of my girlfriend." He said.

"That was a long time ago and people change." I said.

"As far as seeing Isabella again I am very happy. I felt so bad for leaving her out there and I really thought I was doing the right thing when I asked everyone not to say good-bye. I think after everything I found out I'm not going to listen to Alice anytime soon. She told me that if the family would have said good-bye the family wouldn't have left." He said shaking his head. Then he started running his hand in his bronze hair. "As far as finding my mate, I'm both happy and confused. Its nice to feel whole and to be in a partnership but I'm confused as what to do. We talk and kiss lightly but every time he tries to deepen it I back away because I'm scared because I don't know what to do."

"Edward you need to let Brady guide you. He won't hurt you." I said. "You also need to talk with Brady. Hes an independent person and you are very dependent on your family. As far as Alice is concerned I am working with her and I hope that I can help her along with the rest of the family. I want to help rebuild the relationships you guys have with Isabella. Maybe not in the same way as they were before but still a relationship with her. Now I want you to talk with Brady and work thru your fears. I also want you to work on a plan on separating yourself from your family and its time to get a job." Esme and Carlisle are not going to be happy about me trying to help their children find independence but it needs to be done.

After Edward left I decided to call both Carlisle and Esme in together. "Hi Esme and Carlisle have a seat we have a lot to discuses." They sat down and I started in. "Okay I understand you are mad at Isabella but I am not going to be shy about this you are wrong. You left her remember? You didn't say good-bye so she didn't have to find you. How do you feel about that? And why did you leave without saying good-bye?"

"We didn't say good-bye because Edward asked us not to." Carlisle said. "I agree we were very wrong."

"Why did you listen to Edward?"

"Because he is our son and we thought he knew what he was doing?" Esme said.

"So in other words you picked what your son said over what your daughter would have felt?" I asked. "Don't answer because Isabella doesn't think you are her parents anymore. You are going to have to work very hard to get her to trust you again. The first step is you need to do is fix yourselves. You 2 are major control freaks. You control all of your childrens lives minus Alice. She is perfect in your eyes. That has to end. I have asked the 3 other kids to work on a plan on how to live separate lives from you." Esme gasped. "I'm not saying that you can't still be their mom and dad but hello they are almost 200 years old they are adults they need to live their own lives without you interfering. You 2 need to work on your own plans. Esme its time to step out of the house and go to school or get a job. Carlisle stop giving your wife and Alice everything they ask for. You spoil them way too much. Its time for you to leave. I will see you next week." They walked out of the door with Esme sobbing.

**A/N That is one screwed up family**

**Victoria: You're telling me. I have no clue how I'm going to last long enough to fix them because right now I want to drill this pen in my head.**

**Me: Vicky you'll be fine. You did a good job today.**

**Victoria: Thanks now I think its time for a hot bath. Review Review Review!**


	11. Mates and Talking with Rose

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to S.M. I only own this story line and a few characters. **

**Warning: Non canon pairings. AU and Rated NC-17 for a reason.**

**Isabella POV**

Ah I love Monday Night Football so much fun. The club is packed and everyone is ready to watch some football. I walk up to the stage with a mic in hand. "Alright is everyone ready for some FOOTBALL?" I yelled getting a huge response. The club had dark blue and orange decorations on one half of the club and blue and white on the other half. "Tonight when you came in you were asked which team you thought would win the Chicago Bears or the Indianapolis Colts. If you said the Bears you were giving an orange ticket, if you said the Colts a white ticket. Now there are over 400 people in here tonight and we are pretty much split down the middle the Colts are ahead by a few people." The Bear fans booed while the Colt fans cheered. "Now if the Colts win everyone with a white ticket gets a free pint of your choice of beer, if the Bears win everyone with an orange ticket you get the same. Since the Colts are having an amazing season if the Bears win by 14 or more points everyone with the orange ticket not only gets the free beer but also a free app." I looked back at the tv and saw the game was getting ready to start. "Alright the game is getting ready to start please enjoy, eat, drink, be merry but please please remember to tip your waitress, bartenders and don't drive drunk."

I walked off the stage and walked to where Alec and Jasper were working. Jasper seem to have a hard time understanding the point in flair so I walked behind the bar, placed a martini glass on the bar, grabbed a tin and a bottle. I first filled the martini glass with ice and water then I threw the bottle that was in my left hand in the air making it flip over my back and caught it in the tin upside down pouring the vodka in the tin. I poured the vodka in the now empty martini glass and placed the tin down. I picked up another bottle and started juggling them. I was on a good roll until I heard Alec gasp. I caught the bottles on their fall back down and looked over at him. He was staring at some girl.

I closed my eyes and flipped on the switch to see bonds and I saw whoever this girl he was staring at was his mate. Closed my eyes again and turned off the power then looked over to the girl. I swear if I could have fainted I would have. This girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes looked like Angela. "Excuse me" I said to the girl "but what is your name? My friend here who all of a sudden got quiet would like to know."

"My name is Angela Rose Chaney" she said. "What are your names?"

Okay so she must be Angela's great-great granddaughter. "I'm Isabella, my boyfriend here is Jasper and this speechless guy over here is Alec." I elbowed Alec.

He shook his head clean and finally spoke "Sorry you are just so beautiful I was in shock." Okay corny but at least he made her blush.

"Alec take the rest of the night off. Jasper and I can tend bar." He nodded handing me his towel and walked around the bar to the girl. I quickly made Alec a tall whiskey and a very strong, more vodka than mix, Cosmo. Now we just had to figure out how to tell her what we were. I know she will be willing to change.

At the end of the night everything was good. I taught Jasper how to throw some bottles around and tend bar. Tomorrow night he is going to work the door.

**Rosalie POV**

After my talk with Victoria I agree its time for Emmett and I to separate ourselves from our parents. I have a degrees in business management and automatics maybe Isabella can help me start up my own car lot and maintenance shop. I'm sure with everything out here Emmett won't have a hard time finding something he loves. Believe it or not he has a doctorate in Biochemistry.

As soon as Isabella got home I went up to talk to her "Hey Isabella can we talk?"

"Sure Rosalie." She said. "Let me go take a shower to clean up and then I'll meet you in the sitting room."

After about 15 minutes Isabella was back downstairs wearing skinny jeans and a deep purple tank top. "So whats up Rosalie?" she asked sitting on the couch across from me.

"Please call me Rose." I said. "How much do you know about my change?"

"I know it all Rose." She said quietly. "I understand why you treated me the way you did before. I also hope you understand that if it wasn't for changing you wouldn't have met Emmett."

"After talking with Victoria I do understand that." I said thinking about him. "I love my monkey man so much and my life is better with him in it. Before I talked with her I would have given up anything to go back to being human but after I talked to her and I never want to go back to that life if I don't have Emmett in it."

"Very good Rose. Just so you know I couldn't have children when I was human." Isabella said. "I am happy that you came and talked to me. Now I need to go shopping with my mom for some outfits for our western night coming up in a few weeks. Would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to Isabella," I said.

"Please call me Izzy." She said. I felt so much better talking to her.

"Hey Izzy I am wanting to start my own business do you think you could help me set it up?"

"Of course I can." She said grabbing her keys and walking toward the door where Alyssa was waiting for us.


	12. Home and Family

**A/N Okay so I said we were jumping a week forward but I think I'm gonna make it a couple weeks. Sorry its taken me all day but my kids have driven me crazy. PS I'm so not into country music but I'll hopefully have a band or a few country singers come in for Western night.**

Jasper POV

Over the last couple weeks I have learned everything in the club. I worked the bar with Alec and my kitten. I worked the door and all points of security with Charlie. I worked the VIP area with Char, that girl can really work the bar and them VIPs. Peter taught me how to bar back, while Jane taught me how to DJ. Isabella also taught me how to do the money at the end of the night and set up special event nights. Tonight would be Western night.

Isabella was wearing a white and gray plaid shirt that tied under those sexy breast. It was unbuttoned and had a form fitting white shirt under it. Her well worn dark jeans were like a second skin. She had a pair of brown cowboy boots under the jeans while her hair was in a pony tail on each side with a dark brown hat on her head. She looked delicious. I saw her walking to her office so I followed her in and shut the door behind me.

"Isabella" I said huskily "do you have any idea what that outfit is doing to me?" Currently she was bent over her desk reaching for something in her draw. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hips. "Do you feel that?" I said pushing my harden length into her ass making her moan.

I reached around unbuttoned her pants and pulled them (and her thong) off making her boots come up but I quickly placed them back on. I lowered my jeans, separated her ass cheeks and rammed into her. This wasn't going to be slow and easy like last time it was going to be quick and hard. I stare down to see my dick coming out shinning with her arousal.

I run my hands over that perfect ass wondering what it would feel like to be in that back hole. I slid my finger over to the hole causing her to moan even louder. "Tell me kitten has anyone ever fucked you here?"

"No" she moaned out.

"I think we will have to fix that" I said slamming into her pussy with my dick, at the same time I pushed my finger into her back hole making her moan more while her walls contracted on my dick. With one hand on her hip and the other in her ass I slammed hard repeatedly pushing me closer to the edge. I knew I couldn't last much longer and I could tell she wasn't going to either. She slid her left hand down to her clit and started playing with it causing her to fall over the edge screaming my name. Thats all it took for me to scream her name and cum deep in her.

Isabella POV

I'm standing in one of the VIP areas with the Cullen's. I'm trying what Vicky said and be nice and spend some time with them. We were all standing on the balconey watching the Jewel preform. I looked down at the club to see all the hay bails, corn stalks, and all the real wood standing out. It looked really good. After Jasper, Peter, Char and I get back I must treat my crew to a fun night out. It seems everyone is enjoying themselves.

After the club closed Jasper, Peter, Char and I headed out for a quick hunt and jumped into my Ford F-150 and left for Texas. Jasper has no clue where we are going. I programmed the address in the GPS when we were almost there and let Jasper take over.

"Darlin' where are we headed?" Jasper asked.

"That is for you to find out when we get there." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

A few hours later we pulled up on a dirt road that lead back to a 2 story old farm house. "Is this?" Jasper said speechless.

"Yes this is your childhood home." I said. "Peter and Char help me find it. I want to hire a couple construction workers to restore it if you would let me. I figured it could be a vacation home for us."

Jasper got out of the truck and stopped in front of the door running his hand on it. "You know I don't know much about my human life but this is one of the best gifts you could have given me." He said turning toward the 3 of us. "Do you know if anyone else has ever owned the house?"

"Actually up until 5 years ago it stayed with the same family." Peter said. "The Whitlock family. 5 years ago your older brothers I don't know how many great grandson sold it to me before he moved to Cambridge." Jasper looked shocked to still have family alive.

"You mean I still have family alive?" Peter nodded in the affirmative to Jaspers question.

"From what Peter showed me he has a 20 year old daughter, named Melissa that lives in Cambridge too." I said informing him of what I knew about his family. "She is attending Harvard and getting her law degree. The reason the family had to move is because Melissa graduated early and got into college early also."

"Darlin' do you think we could go and see them? I don't want to talk to them I just want to know they are doing well." Jasper asked.

"We can go see them in a few weeks. I have made sure they are doing well. We paid over asking price for the house and Melissa got a full ride scholarship called the 'Princess Fund'" I explained.

Jaspers eyes were filled with tears he couldn't cry. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips "Thank you kitten. Thank you for taking care of my family."

Emmetts POV

Rosalie is out scouting properties for her Car Lot/ Maintenance Shop with Charlie today. I think its a great idea for her to start her own shop. I am still in the works for what I want to do. I am thinking about making an arcade/ sports spot for the kids of Las Vegas. Everything is so adult focused that the kids don't have many places to go.

I want to be able to teach kids how to play sports and that they need to exercise everyday. Each week will have a different sport and if you play for 2 hours then you can go play video games for an hour. They would have a card that they can punch so if they came in for an hour one day and an hour the next day then they could play an hour of video games after that. I don't want them to build up hours because I could have kids sitting there for hours not exercising. I ran the idea past Victoria and she loves it.

Training has been rough but I think its helping our reflexes. The more I am training the more I agree with Isabella. It is necessary. If something would have happened before now we probably been killed. Felix and Demetri are really good. I think I'm more worried about weapons training with Charlie because he is pissed at us. So far he's only talked to Rose, Edward and Jasper. I am going to find a way back into his and Isabellas life. I want my sister back.

**A/N What do you think? **

**Emmett: Hell yeah a sports/arcade place for kids. Thats heaven for me.**

**Me: Sure is Emmett you can be a kid all the time. Now to find a job for Edward what do you think?**

**Edward: I can find my own job.**

**Me: Hey I'm the writer I'll find you the job.**

**Emmett: Hehe You tell him! **


	13. Calming a Princess

**A/N First off I want to thank SklyerBlack. You have wonderful ideas and I will be putting some of them to use. Thank you so much. Second thank you everyone else for the reviews.**

**1 month later...**

Isabella POV

We stayed a week in Texas. Jasper had decided what he wanted to have done on his childhood home. Once we got back Jasper asked me when we would have time to go to Cambridge...

_Flashback_

_I was working in my office on some theme nights for the club and booking some talent for some of those nights when Jasper walked in. _

"_Isabella when do you think we will have time to go to Cambridge?" He asked sitting across from me._

_I sighed, put down my pen and looked at him. "Jasper I don't know when. This season is so busy for us. I've got theme nights every weekend starting on Halloween. I still have to book the music for those nights." I took a deep breath. "On top of that the flair competition that you and Alec are in is being hosted by Princess this year. If that wasn't enough I still have to see how everyone is training because something big is coming and I don't know what but I don't want to be left unprepared. Also Alice isn't taking to well to her sessions with Victoria to well. Actually she won't talk at all so Victoria and I have to sit down and talk about that and figure a new plan of action." Jasper looked so defeated and I felt so bad so I went and sat on his lap. "Jasper if you want to go with Peter and Char without me you can." _

_Jasper shook his head "No kitten, I want you to go with me. You are my mate I want you there."_

_I kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Jasper for wanting me to come with you and I will but it's gonna have to wait." _

"_I understand." He said nuzzling his face in my neck._

"_I do have something I want you to do." He nodded his head but not removing it from my neck. "I need you to start training with weapons with Charlie. It will be a big help when whatever is coming comes."_

_End flashback_

Right now I'm hiding in my office at the main house watching Esme, Carlisle and Rose training with Demetri and Felix. Emmett and Edward moved on a 2 weeks ago and are now working with Alec and Jane but for some reason the other 3 can't get it and its really pissing me off.

I walk over to the facility and slam the door open. "You 3 really need to decide weather or not you want to live or die when it comes down to it because from what I see you all want to die!" I said. "NOW GET OUT!" I pointed toward the door but no one move. "What part of get out don't you understand? Leave!"

The 3 of them left and I started walking a circle around Felix and Demetri. My hands were clasped behind my back and I just walked and walked and walked that circle. Finally after about 5 minutes I stopped in front of them and decided to talk. "What are you 2 doing?"

Felix went to answer but I stopped him. "No don't speak. I didn't tell you that you could speak did I?" He shook his head no. "Then keep your mouth shut until I say you can speak. You guys are being too nice to them. You are not pushing them hard enough. If I have to I will make you train them everyday all day only leaving to feed. That means no working at the club, no playing games and most of all no sex." Both of their eyes got really wide when I said no sex. "Now leave my sight I need to calm down."

After they left I put some soft calming music on and started my yoga. While its true we don't need it for our muscles but its good to center ourselves. I started in a beginner triangle pose just to stretch a little bit. Then I moved to a Tree pose concentrating on my breathing and my pose nothing else. Just letting all the stress roll off. My last pose was a Scorpion pose.

Once I was done with yoga I still felt a little stress so I put on Apologize by Timberland feat One Republic and started dancing. After I was done dancing I felt so much better so I decided it was time to practice my Martial Arts.

JPOV

I walked into Isabellas office to see she wasn't there but she left her security screens on. I could see she had been watching and is now in the Training facility. I watched her tell Rose, Esme and Carlisle to either step it up or they were going to die one day. Then she kicked them out in true queen style. After they left she handed Felix and Demetri their asses on a sliver platter. Isabella will make a great queen one day. After watching that I see that she is finally stepping into her role as a princess and future queen.

After she kicked those fuckers out she started doing yoga. Watching her move like that was beautiful but I could tell after she finished her last pose she was still a little pissed off. She walked over to a stereo and started to dance. I quickly ran to the training facility to watch her. She was graceful, soft and it was amazing to watch. Then she started doing what looked like some kind of martial arts, mixed in with gymnastics. I hadn't realized how much she knew about fighting.

Isabella was so focused she still hadn't realized I was here. I went up behind her and wrapped my arm tightly around her neck "You know you really should pay more attention to things going on around you, little one."

I loosened my grip on her neck and she softly placed both her hands on my arm making me relax. Oh how that was stupid. The moment I relaxed she gripped my arm tighter and flipped me over her and onto the ground. "I knew you were there I was just seeing what you would do." She placed a hand out to help me up. "Now come on Mr. Whitlock I have something to show you."

I followed her to a door on the left side of the room. We walked in the room and it had a huge conference table with chairs all around it. The table looked like it could seat 30 people. On one wall was a huge flat screen tv. On another wall there was a white dry erase board. Behind one of the heads of the table there were 2 doors.

"The door on the right is my office. The door on the left is your office. Both offices have pin numbers, that get changed monthly, eye scan, and voice identification. My codes will let me in your office and your codes will let you in my office. I just have to program you in the system. "

After about 5 minutes of programing Isabella had me enter my office where I saw a table with maps on it, and cork boards, a dry erase board and a desk with a computer on it. It was the perfect planning room. On the back wall was a 2 way mirror where I could see out into the training room. "Isabella this is perfect. Thank you."

Victoria POV

OMG Alice and Esme are going to drive me crazy. They are the most spoiled little vampires I have ever met. I'm waiting for Isabella to come in and with me about them.

As far as the other Cullen's they are doing good. Carlisle is starting to release that grip he has on his kids. Now I just need him to quit spoiling Esme. I understand he is from the 1600's and the little wife was to stay at home. I also understand that he wants to spoil his wife but there is a thing as too much. Emmett and Rose have opened their own businesses and have quit taking money from Carlisle. Edward is going to college for fashion design, then wants to open his own company too. I am proud of them all. When Rose and Emmett told Carlisle their plans he helped them open their businesses but they made him sign a contract that they had to pay them back.

"Hey Vicky" Isabella said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

"Beside busy and wanting to rip some heads off I'm good." She said chuckling.

"Since we combined your princess side and your Isabella side you have always wanted to rip some heads off." I said. A few years ago Isabella was like Jasper. She had a Princess, mean calling for authority personality and then her soft shy Isabella personality. We worked on making them one person thru meditation. Now she is Princess Isabella but sometimes she slips one way or another. "So why are you pissed today?"

"Well as you know I have the Cullen's training and I was watching them in my office upstairs today and Carlisle, Esme and Rose just haven't made any progress. Then I went off on Demetri and Felix because they should be working them harder."

"They'll get it. I'm sure after you put Demetri and Felix in their place I'm sure they will push them harder." I said. "Now what are we going to do with Alice and Esme?"

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to have another one up soon. Please review. **


	14. My Queen

**A/N Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I love hearing them. Now on with the story.**

Isabella POV

Tonight is Halloween and the club is having a huge party. I have Rihanna's 'descendent' preforming tonight. We vampires know that its the original Rihanna. She actually came to me to be changed.

_Flashback 2013_

_It was Marcus' birthday and he absolutely loved Rihanna so we had a party for him and hired her. When she came in I introduced myself and took her to her dressing room. I was about ready to leave but she stopped me._

"_Wait! I have a question for you." She said. I shut the door and nodded my head for her to continue. "I can tell you are a vampire is this true?"_

_I sighed. "How do you know?"_

"_I have studied all types of mystical creatures my whole life. I saw the signs."_

_Well shes a smart one. I had no clue what I was going to do with her. "You don't have to worry your secret is safe with me." She said quietly. "Can you change me tho?" She asked shyly._

"_We will have to have a meeting with the kings after you preform." She nodded. _

_After the concert I got Rihanna from her room and took her where my uncles and dad were waiting for me. "Daddy, Uncles." I said nodding my head. "Rihanna this is Caius, Aro and Marcus. The kings of our kind. Uncle Aro could you come see what she knows."_

_Uncle Aro came down from his chair and held his hand out for hers. She looked at me asking if it was okay with her eyes. I nodded letting her know she would be okay. She placed her hand in his and he closed his eyes and then laughed. He patted her hand and walked back to his chair._

"_It seems brothers that Rihanna here knows about our kind." Uncle Aro said. "And she wishes to be turned."_

"_How do you feel about this Princess?" Uncle Caius asked._

"_Well I think it could be a good idea. She is very big in the music world and if we were to change her she could stay here and work on a new cd during her newborn years and then she is okay to travel again she could preform her new music." I said thinking it would be nice to have her around as a friend. "We could work it out where we make a percentage of her profits." I added knowing that would make them happy because while they might already be rich they always wanted more money. They can be the kindest and sweetest men I know but they liked their money._

_I saw their eyes light up when I said money and knew they were in. "Then we will change her if she agrees."_

"_I will agree on one condition I want Princess Isabella to change me." She said._

"_We can agree on that." Daddy said._

_End flashback._

I was pulled from my thoughts with a knock on my door. I looked up to see her standing there. "Hey you okay?" She asked.

I quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Ri, its been too long." I said "I am fine I was just thinking about how you came into this world."

She started laughing "Yeah I think you were freaked out at first when I asked you if you were a vampire." I could see the amusement in her gold eyes.

A few hours later she was preforming and the club was hopping. I was having a good time but I was still thinking about what to do with the spoiled brats. Jasper came into our office and held me. "Hey kitten whats wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." I said kissing his cheek.

"Well talk to me about it." He pulled my head to lay on his shoulder and ran his fingers in my hair.

"Its just Alice, and Esme aren't making any progress and Carlisle isn't making much progress. Something seems off I just can't put my finger on it." I said.

"We'll figure it out kitten." He said kissing my head. "We'll figure it out."

The next day I had an idea on what to do with the training issue so I called everyone to the training arena. Everyone was standing in a circle I wasn't having that so I told them to stand in a straight line except Jasper. He stood behind me while I paced and spoke.

"Alright it seems some of you are having trouble with your training." I said looking each one of them in the eyes. "We are going to try another way but I think everyone needs to do it."

I bent down and picked up 2 headsets, 2 suits, and an electroshock pads. "Everyone will be hooked up to a computer. You and your mate will both put on a suit and a headset. One will also be hooked up to electroshock pads. If in the game your mate gets hurt in any way he will be hit with enough electricity that it will bring them to their knees." Jaws flew open. "Everyone will be set on a level that goes with their training. The higher you are in your training the harder level you will have. Does everyone understand me?" They all nodded but Emmett looked excited. I don't know if it was because he was going to fight or if he was thinking about trying a new toy for his arcade. "Now there is a screen to over there for everyone to watch. Now, lets get started. Jasper and I will start first."

Jasper and I quickly got set up and as soon as I placed the headset on my head I saw Jasper across a field from me. Then there were about 200 vampires in front of me. I could tell Jasper was fighting his instinct to fight and head toward me. I thought about swords and one came in each hand. Then I thought about knives one each sheathed on my upper arms and one in each boot. Then I started attacking, swinging my swords toward necks. I saw a fire behind me so after I would slice off heads I would kick them back toward the fire. I was twisting and turning slicing my way threw vampires not letting one touch me.

Once I got threw 100 I heard Jasper scream and fall to the ground. That made me work faster to get to him. I threw a knife at the vampire that was holding Jasper, causing him to go blind and then I quickly worked my way threw the next 100.

Once I got to him the simulation ended and we were back into the training room. I turned around and looked at everyone. "That's how its done." The Cullen's looked shocked while Jasper, my dad, mom and my friends/guard members looked proud. "Jasper its your turn. If you want a weapon all you have to do is think about it."

We switched spots and we entered the simulation again but this time I was on the other side behind 200 vampires. I saw him think of knives and I could tell he was in Major mode. Watching him fight was such a turn on. He was strong, fast and sexy as hell. I swear after I'm done with this training I am going to jump him.

Major POV

As soon as we entered the simulation Jasper let me out of my cage. I thought of knives wanting to get as close as possible to my victims. I sliced threw their necks like it was butter. I made quick work of the first 150 and only had 50 left when I heard Isabella scream. I looked over at her and she was on the ground missing an arm. I looked who was holding her and it was my worst possible nightmare, Maria. This game must have a way into our subconscious. I kept killing these newborns, kicking some away while I killed 2. After the last 50 I walked up to Maria and sliced her neck slowly and threw her in the fire. Then we were back in the training room. I ran up to Isabella kissing her. Then I pulled back, "Don't ever make me do that again, my queen." She looked shocked when I called her my queen but after watching her take control of the Cullen's and her fighting she is truly a queen.

Isabella POV

After us everyone in the guard, including Victoria and Alyssa, went and did a great job. Then Edward and Brady went. Brady was great and Edward was doing good for his training. Brady fell to the ground in pain a few times but it could have been worse. Then Emmett went and he did really well and I could see he is ready for weapons training. After Emmett Rose went. She went slowly and sloppy like she hadn't learned a thing but then Emmett screamed and she kicked her ass in gear. Emmett only fell in pain 3 times. I was proud of her instinct to protect her mate. Now maybe her ass will get into gear.

Then Carlisle went and it was a mess. He only had 50 newborn vampires and Esme fell in pain 15 times. He was slow and didn't look like he knew where he was going. Then Esme went and she was worse then Carlisle. The poor man fell to the ground so many times I finally had to call it. As unhappy as I am with them right now I couldn't see him in pain. For some reason it didn't seem like their instinct to protect their mates kicked in. I wonder why.

"Alright everyone for the most part did a good job." I turned to Victoria. "Can you get Alice and meet us your office?" She nodded and quickly left. "Everyone but Esme, Carlisle and Jasper you have the rest of the day to do what you would like. I have to handle a few things so please don't call unless its an emergency." They all nodded and left. "The three of us are going to Victorias office. We have a few things to discuss."

**A/N Alright what do you all think? I love reviews so please send me some and if you have ideas don't be shy send them my way. XOXO**


	15. Princess Isabella

Victoria POV

Isabella and I had talked a few weeks ago about what to do with Alice, Esme and Carlisle. I don't know what she has up her sleeve but if I know her its going to be good. Her training ideas seemed to work really well, at least as far as Rosalie is concerned. I think she will take to her training much better now that she realizes what can happen if she doesn't learn how to fight.

Isabella walked in with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I'm not sure weather Jasper is Jasper or Major right now but if I had to guess with the way he is standing straight up and not relaxed I'm guessing hes the Major.

Isabella walked up and kissed me on the cheek and sat down in the chair next to me. Jasper stood behind her while Esme and Carlisle sat next to Alice.

Isabella looked each one of them in the eye and started speaking "Okay we are going to figure some things out here." They all looked confused. "Alice we are going to start with you first. Now tell me why you aren't talking during your sessions with Victoria." Alice didn't speak. Not a good idea to ignore the princess. "Not going to answer me?" Alice still didn't say anything. "Okay fine lets try this."

Isabella got up walked to Alice, grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She then pulled a knife from her boot and placed it at Alice's neck. "Now you can either start working with us or you can die. Either way its up to you. I could care less."

Esme was dry sobbing in her hands, while Carlisle sat there and said nothing. Alice's eyes got really big like she couldn't believe that Isabella would kill her. I looked back at Jasper and I could tell her was in full major mode and was very proud of his mate. "Now are you going to answer me?" Isabella asked. Alice still hadn't said anything but I think its because shes scared if she moves the knife will cut her.

The Major walks over to Isabella and places a hand over the hand with the knife "My queen I think shes scared that you will cut her if she moves." Well I guess we're on the same wavelength.

Isabella steps back away from Alice but not far just enough so she was free to talk. "I guess I will start working with you because I don't want to die. So what do I have to do?"

"You need to start talking with Victoria and stop hating me." Isabella said then turned to head of the Cullen coven and his mate. "Now you two are almost as fucked up as this little girl here."

They Major sat down next to me while Isabella sat on the table in front of Esme and Carlisle. "Carlisle you need to live in the 22nd century. Woman should work. Its good for us. Ask any of the woman here or my aunt." Yes Sulpicia and Athenodora work. "I don't understand why you won't let her work."

"I guess I'm old fashion and you are right I need to let her work." He said looking at his wife who looked like she was going to kill him with her eyes. "I also understand I need to work on my training too."

"Good" Isabella said turning to Esme. "Now that I got him on board its time for you to get on board."

"What? No I don't want to work." She just looked like she was told the worst thing in the world.

"You have 2 options." Isabella said putting 2 fingers up. "Now you can number one" she put up one finger "tell me what kind of job you would like and we can or on that or 2" she put up 2 fingers "you can leave my place and not have a chance to work things out with me."

Esme hung her head "Okay" she said quietly, "I'll work." She raised her head and looked at Isabella. "Is there a way I can own a designing firm?"

"Now thats an idea I can work with." Isabella said. "Actually I have a few jobs for you." Esme looked hopeful. "As you know Edward and Brady are mates but Brady lived in their home so long alone that its all Brady and not Edward so I think it would be a good idea to start there. I'm doing this as a gift for them because Brady has been so good to me and Edward has changed so I think they need this. Then you can do Rose's and Emmett's house. I will pay for everything you buy and $5,000 to you when the jobs done. After you get it done I'll have Jane take pictures and Peter and Emmett can help you set up a website." Esme nodded.

I'm very proud of Isabella she came up with really good ideas and stood up to them. Isabella called Felix in and asked him to take Alice to a room on Alec's floor and told Esme and Carlisle they were free to leave which they did quickly.

Isabella flopped down on the couch and sighed "Well I'm glad that's over."

"Now we have to talk about how to get the Major and Jasper melding into one person instead of 2." Isabella nodded. "We should probably tell him how we got the princess and Isabella as one."

"You are right Vicky." Isabella smiled.

_Flashback..._

_The Princess stormed in my office pissed off about something and ranting and raving how Isabella was too easy on people. While the Princess didn't like to kill anyone she still thought they should be punished if it called for it._

"_Princess please sit down." I said. "We've talked about making Isabella a stronger person and I think the only way we can do that is if you 2 become one."_

"_But shes weak" the Princess said in anger. _

"_I know you think this and the only way we can make her stronger is if we combine you 2." I said hoping she would understand. "You know this is the only thing that will work."_

_She rubbed her hands on her face and sighed "You're right. Now how do we do this?"_

"_Its going to take a lot of time but you need to meditate and try to find your center. Find where Isabella is and talk with her."_

_End flashback..._

The Major just sat in silence as we explained how it all started. "I think Isabella would be the best for you to work with Major" I said. "Why don't you 2 go somewhere quiet upstairs and work on it."

They both nodded and left my office.

Isabella POV

The Major and I walked into my office. It was quiet and no one would bother me there unless it was an emergency. "Can you tell me how the Princess found Isabella and what you did after that?" The Major asked.

_Flashback... Princess POV_

_Victoria had me sitting on the floor of her office. She had me close my eyes and not think of anything but finding Isabella. I really didn't like how weak she was but I knew for us to be a stronger person we needed to be one._

_I searched deep within myself and I found a softer version of myself standing on a beach with waves crashing. "Hello Isabella." _

"_Hi Princess" she said meekly. God I hated how shy she was._

"_We have got to figure out how to make us together as one." Isabella nodded. "Sit down and lets work on this." _

_Isabella sat on the beach crossed her legs and placed her palms up on her knees. I sat the same way but I placed my hands on hers. I pushed all the strength I had into her. I felt a little weaker but still strong enough to take over when needed._

_The next week we sat in the same spot, doing the same thing but this time I pushed all the power I felt. Again I felt a little weaker but still strong enough to take over. The next week I push confidence into her. _

_The next week was the last week we had to do this. "Isabella you are getting stronger and I have faith that you can take over if I push everything I am into you." She nodded so I pushed everything I was into her and I felt us come into one soul._

_End flashback..._

"That is how we became one person. I think if you do it the same way you and Jasper can become one." I said. He nodded and started meditating.

**A/N I hope you like. Review please I love Reviews...**


	16. A Fun Night Out

Major POV

I sat there listening to my queen talk about how her and the princess became one person. It sounded a lot like Jasper and me. He is the calm but weak part. He wants to love everyone and hates to harm anything where I am strong and I want to control everyone, if someone gets hurt along the way so be it but for my queen I will do what I have to. I am going to make him strong, powerful and everything else I can because I love her and it needs to be done.

I closed my eyes and I searched for Jasper. I found him sitting on a farm. I could smell the hay and feel the air breeze around me. "Jasper." I said in a firm but calm voice.

"Hello Major." He said not looking at me but staring at the sunset.

"You know what our mate needs us to do?" I asked.

"Yes. I agree with her its time for us to become one." He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees palms up. I sat across from him the same way but I placed my hands on his. I pushed all the confidence in him that I could.

It could have been minutes or hours but I felt weak after I was done but Jasper looked stronger.

Jasper POV

I closed my eyes after the Major transferred his confidence into me and I felt like a stronger man. When I opened my eyes I was sitting in front of Isabella. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Stronger" I said smiling at her. I sat there staring at her remembering what I saw and remembered what the Major said,"Our queen." Then I thought back to when we were training and she was truly a queen commanding and taking lives that threatened the one she loved most, me.

It didn't take long for me to get hard just thinking about the way she fought. I had to have her right then. I pinned her to the floor and crashed my lips on hers. Her hands went to my hair pushing me closer. Kissing her was a mixture of heaven and hell. Heaven because it was so pleasureful but hell because I couldn't get enough. I always wanted more.

As hot as it would be to take her here in her office I wanted her in the bed begging me for more, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room. I was started to take off her clothes and she stopped me. She fucking stopped me.

"Stop Jasper." She said in a firm voice.

"Why?" I whined. Yes I whined but wouldn't you if you had this sexy creature underneath you and all you are wanting to do is make love to her.

"Because we have a date tonight." She said and pushed me off of her and hopped up and took off to the shower.

"Where are we going?" I yelled. I could have talked in a normal tone and she would have heard me but I was a little upset.

"We are going to a concert. Now go get dressed." She ordered.

Rose POV

After that battle simulation I was scared. I couldn't lose Emmett I love him so much. It made me realize I need to kick my ass into gear. I can't believe if that was real I would have lost him.

Things have been getting better otherwise. Bella and I have drinks once a week at her club. Its nice to have a friendship with her. She is really cool and has a great family and I hope one day I will be in that family too.

Speaking of family its nice to break free of Carlisle and Esme. Emmett is doing great with his sports/arcade arena. He named it Teem Metros, its an anagram of our names. Its very sweet of him to add me in the name. Its set up really cool. In the front is the arcade it has old pinball, pac man, racing games and street fighter games. There is even a lounge area for video games. My favorite is the dancing game. Its very fun. All the kids come in and after they have spent their 2 hours playing sports in the back they get a little card with money on it so they can play the games they want to. You cannot buy the cards you must play sports for 2 hours. He also has little tournaments on Saturdays and the winning team gets 2 hours of play and the loosing gets one hour of play. Emmett encourages parents to come and watch. He also set up a little snack bar with healthy snacks and drinks that they can buy for cheap. This place has only been open a few weeks and it is the new kids hot spot.

I've had my shop and car lot opened for a month now and its going really well. With Izzy's help I have gotten a few contracts from big casinos for cars for their high rollers. Plus they are bringing their cars here for the maintenance. Racer Rosies is doing really good.

Since our businesses are doing so good we decided tonight we are going out to celebrate. I dressed in a black one piece outfit. The top tied at the neck and the front plunged all the way down to my belly button. The straps were just big enough to hold my breast in. I had no back. It had wide legged pants and I paired it with a long gold necklace, gold bangles and a large gold hoop belt.

We started at Princess having a few drinks in the VIP area. If the rooms aren't in use there we can go up and hang out there. It doesn't happen often but we were lucky enough to get in tonight. After our second drink Emmett told Char not to come back until we asked and he locked the door.

"You are killing me in that outfit baby." He said slowly walking up to me like he was stalking his prey. I love when he gets like that. I love when he takes control. Hell I just love him.

Emmett corners me into the wall and places a hand on the wall on each side of my head. My eyes are darting around looking for a way to get free because the more he has to chase the more controlling he gets. "Don't even think about it" he growls taking both of my hands and pinning them with one of his above my head.

He unties the top of my outfit letting it fall down to my waist. He loosens his grip on my hands and whispers in my ear "Leave them there." He runs both his hands up and down my torso stopping at the nipples for just a second rubbing them then running his hands down. He grinds his hard cock into my hip causing me to groan. He kissed me hard leaving me no option but to open my mouth to him. He slid his hands back up to my breast this time pinching my nipples making me arch my back and my hands fly to his head. He stops kissing me and puts my hands back where they were "I told you not to move those." He growled. "Now I think you need to be punished. Get on your knees." He orders me.

I get on my knees while he unbuttons and unzips his pants sliding them along while his boxers down. "Open your mouth." I don't fight I just do as he says because its turning me on more. He slides his dick into my mouth and down part of my throat. Hollow out my cheeks to suck him better. I swirl my tongue along the length on the way down and suck up. He grabs my hair and thrust into my mouth. He fucks my mouth hard and fast. "God Rosie you are so damn good at this." He moans. I tug on his balls making him growl and thrust deep into my mouth releasing his hot cum down my throat.

He pulls me up to my feet and unzips the back of my outfit making it pool at my feet. "Such a good girl" he says seeing I didn't wear underwear tonight. He picks my legs up, wraps them around him and slams his dick into me. He fucks me hard and fast but I still want more.

"Please" I moan.

"Please what?" He asks "Tell me what you want."

"Harder faster please." I barley get out.

He slams into me harder and faster. I feel that familiar tightening in my belly telling me I'm close. Emmett brings his hand in between us and rubs on my clit and that sent me over the edge screaming his name while my walls clamped down on him causing him to fall over the edge screaming my name.

I dress quickly and I look at him and said "You ready to see George Lopez?" walking out the door of the VIP area.

Isabella POV

I felt bad because I had to Jasper no to sex but I had a surprise for him. We have yet to go on a date and I thought we could really use one. I dressed in a jean skirt, brown boots and a blue peasant top. I braided my hair threw on some light makeup and I was ready to go.

The whole way to the Golden Nugget Jasper was asking me where we were going and who was preforming. I wasn't telling him anything but as soon as we got there he saw the sign and his face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. "Clint Black?" He asked. I simply nodded my head. He leaned over and kissed my cheek "While I rather have sex, I think this will do." He teased.

We pulled up to the valet park my car and walked into the arena. Jasper followed me all the way to the 5 row. "Are we really this close?" He asked.

"Yes we are." I said in a nonchalant manner. "I have to be close to see weather or not hes good enough to preform at the club." I teased.

"Trust me hes good enough." Jasper said pulling my hand to our seats.

Now I'm not big into country music but the concert was a lot of fun and Clint is really good. I'm seriously considering having him preform on our next country night.

After the concert I drove us to the Venetian and checked us in my go-to run-away room at the Venetian. We took the elevator up to the Renaissance room. It was a white and gold 2000 sq ft room. The bed had Egyptian Cotton Sheets that just made your body want to melt. It was a nice room to get away from it all but still in touch if I need to bed.

"Baby," I said to Jasper. "I have something for you." I pulled a box out of the night stand. I had Alec run it to the hotel and ask them to put it in my room for the night.

"Whats this?" Jasper asked with a confused look on his face.

"Open it." I urged.

Jasper opened the box and gasped.

**A/N I hope you liked the nice long chapter and Rose and Emmett interaction. I know I left you on a cliff hanger but you will have to wait until later to see what Jasper got. 20+ reviews and I'll have the new chapter up tonight! Otherwise you have to wait until the morning**


	17. Whats in the box?

**A/N Thanks for your reviews and This chapter I will try and update some of the other people. **

Jasper POV

Isabella just handed me a box and I wasn't sure what I was expecting would be in it but I never saw this coming. The box was full of pictures. It started out with pictures of my mom and me, then my older brother, Thad and me. The next one was one of my little sister Violet standing at the front steps of our home waving me good-bye as I left for the war.

I looked at the next picture and saw it was Thad but I didn't know who the woman that was holding a baby next to him was. "That is Clara, Thad's wife and the baby is their oldest. Peter Whitlock."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you telling me that my big brother and his wife had a child and not only that but their child is none other than the Peter I changed in 1885?"

"Yes but if you look at the next picture it has Peter standing next to his little brother Robert." She said explaining what she found. "The next picture is Peter with a woman named Lily. They had gotten married and had a child, a boy named Eli. He was out helping a friend of the family, who had just lost her husband, when you came across him."

I can't believe this. I changed my nephew and I took him away from his wife and child. I feel like a real piece of shit. "Jasper August Whitlock don't you dare feel that way!" My mate scolded me. "You changed Peter and you can't take that back. If you hadn't changed him he would have never met Char his soul mate." She explained making me feel just a little bit better. "Plus about 5 years after Peter went missing and was presumed dead Lily met her soul mate, so you see." She said placing her hands on my face. "All is okay. Peter is your nephew and Melissa is your niece but she is Peters I don't know how many greats granddaughter. Peter is waiting to talk to you at the house and when we go to New York in January Peter and Char are coming with us."

I looked outside and saw the sun was starting to come up. "Thank you so much for all of this Darlin'" I said kissing her pushing all my love, and gratitude into that kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Jasper." She whispered into my mouth sending me all the love she felt for me. "Now lets go home and see your nephew."

Peter POV

Isabella told me that she was going to tell Jasper tonight about me being his nephew. I remember very little of my human life but I remember my parents telling me about my famous Uncle Jasper. Until Isabella had me do some digging I never knew that the Major and my Uncle Jasper were the same person.

I always kept watch over Eli and his family. I wanted to buy the house from my grandson and send my granddaughter, Melissa to school but Isabella wouldn't let me. She said she wanted to do that for us. I didn't want to argue with her so I made a compromise that I would help with the training and work at the club for tips only. Its not like I needed the money but neither did Isabella.

"Peter sit down." Char tried to order me. I have been pacing the floor in our bedroom since they left.

"Baby I can't until they come home." I said pacing faster.

About 10 hours after they left, they finally came back. I was getting ready to head to their floor but they met me at the bottom of the staircase to my floor. Jasper walked up to me and embraced me in a huge hug. "I'm sorry." He said starting to dry sob in my shoulder.

"Its okay. You gave me my mate I call that even." I said. "I'm just happy that you know now. I can't wait for you to see Melissa and her parents Anthony and Stephanie."

"I can't wait to see them either." Jasper said.

Isabella POV

As I see Jasper and Peter talking it makes me miss my brother bear. I think I've made him suffer enough. I could tell he has really been wanting to talk to me but he looks scared. I look at the clock and see its 9 am so hes going to be at Team Metros. I hop in the shower quickly and ready to leave.

As I'm getting ready to leave Alyssa shows up at my door. "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Actually I know you and I need to go shopping but I really need to see Emmett can you take Char and Jane with you today?"

"Of course darling. You go talk to him." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and took off yelling "I love you."

Emmett POV

Last night with Rosie was a blast both in the VIP room at Princess and seeing George Lopez. That man is funny as fuck but as funny as he was I was still a little sad because I had no clue on how to talk to Isabella.

I miss her so much but I'm scared if I go talk to her she is going to kick my ass or yell at me. Hell I would if I were her we left her without saying good-bye. I can't believe I let them talk me into leaving with out a good-bye.

"Emmett" I heard her sweet voice. "I'm not going to kick your ass or yell at you." Did I just say all that out loud? "No Emmett you didn't say it out loud remember I can read your thoughts." Oh right. "But as I was saying I'm not going to kick your ass or yell at you I just came here to talk. I miss my brother bear and I figured I put you threw enough of the silence treatment."

As soon as she called me her brother bear fell down on the couch by the video game area and I started dry sobbing in my hands. "I'm so sorry Isabella. I was so stupid for listening to them. I should have said good-bye."

Isabella wrapped her arms around me and held me while I sobbed into her lap. "Emmett its okay" she cooed. "And you can call me Belly again." That made me sob even more. I can't believe she is forgiving me but I won't argue with her on it, it will be nice to have my sister back.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe Isabella forgave me so easily but I'm glad she has. She has changed so much over the years we were gone. She is much stronger person since we knew her. She doesn't seem to take crap from anyone. Thats probably why the brothers in Volturi made her their Princess and asked her to look over the Western Hemisphere.

I've taken to some of Victorias advice. I started school back in the beginning of September at a local fashion school. I've always loved fashion and clothing so I decided that being a designer might be right up my alley and it is. Isabella with her connections got me into a local school without any questions asked. I think it will be nice to earn my own income.

I'm also working nights at Princess. I'm helping where ever needed so everyone can have an extra night off. So I'm earning a little bit on the side and its enough to stop asking Carlisle and Esme for money. Brady also helps me out there too.

Speaking of Brady we've been on a lot of dates and he is very sweet. I am still scared to get intimate with him but I'm working on it. Actually Isabella has been a big help. She called me into her office at Princess to talk to me.

_Flashback..._

"_Edward can you come to my office?" I heard Isabella ask in my ear._

_I headed up to her office to see her doing paperwork at her desk. "Sit down Edward. I'll be done in just a second." She said pointing to a chair. She finished what she was working on and placed her pen down on the desk. _

"_So how are things going with you and Brady?" She asked._

"_Things are good." I said because they were. "I am really getting to know him. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love him."_

"_I can feel that but I also feel a bit of fear. What are you fearing?" I could see the concern in her face. _

"_I'm scared to be intimate with him." I said. Isabella has been nothing but honest with me so I knew I needed to be honest with her._

"_You know I was scared the first time I had sex too." She said in all seriousness. "But once I got past the fear it felt great."_

"_But its not the same for you as it is for me." I said because it really wasn't. She was a girl having sex with a man not a man having sex with another man._

"_It isn't?" She said sitting back in her chair. "I've had a lot of first in sex. The first time I sucked a dick, the first time someone went down on me, the first time I had sex with another man, the first time I had sex with another woman, the first time I had sex with a man and a woman, the first time I had sex with 2 men. Do you see what I'm getting at?" I nodded. "There is nothing to fear. When you kiss him do you feel like you want to do more to make him feel pleasure and to let him pleasure you?"_

"_God yes I want to feel pleasure and to make him feel that I'm just scared." I said._

"_You need to put this fear aside." She said. "Quit thinking with your brain and think with your other head. Go with what you think would feel good to you and I'm sure it would feel good to him."_

"_I think I can do that." I said apprehensively._

"_Good now Brady has the night off so go home and see him." She said giving me the night off._

_End Flashback._

That was a half hour ago. Now I am standing outside our house wondering weather I should go in and attack Brady or if I should just talk with him. My brain is saying talk with him but I think I am going with what he would like and attack him.

I walked in and I could hear the shower shut off so I walked into our bedroom. I saw Brady walk out with a towel around his waist and I was hard. He had a hard chest, and a six pack of abs with water dripping off of him. I walked up to him and started licking the water off his chest making him moan.

"Edward...what...are...you...doing?" He asked moaning in between each word.

I stood up and crashed my lips onto his while my right hand undid the towel, making it drop to the floor. I ran my hand up and down his now hard, thick and long dick. I moved my mouth to his ear "What does it look like I'm doing?" I said sucking on his ear lobe. "I can stop if you want me to."

I stopped my hand movement and let it just hold his cock in my hand. "NO!" He practically screamed. "Don't fucking stop." He said thrusting his hips and moved his hands to unbutton my shirt while I lead us to the bed.

I laid him down on his back after he removed my shirt. I laid on top of him and swiped my finger over the head of his dick. I pulled the finger, that was now covered in precum and brought it to my mouth sucking on it. "Fuck you taste good." I said while he moaned at my action.

I kissed down his chest stopping at each nipple to suck and bite it before I started kissing down his abs to his hips. He was trying to get me in his mouth but I wasn't done teasing yet so I started kissing from his left hip over to his right hip.

Brady was bucking his hips up trying to get any friction he could get. "Please Edward." He moaned.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from those beautiful lips.

"Please suck my dick." He moaned out again.

I moved my mouth over his dick and licked a long line from the base to the tip of his head. I swirled my mouth around the head causing him to buck up again. "God Edward stop teasing and suck me." I opened my mouth and slowly took him in all the way to the back of my throat. Had I been human I would have gagged but being a vampire has its advantages.

Brady's hands flew to my hair just to keep me there but not controlling me. I slowly pulled up sucking the whole way up. "Holy fucking shit," Brady screamed pushing my head back down. I could tell he wanted me to move fast so I did. I sucked harder and faster. I finally used my teeth while one of my hands tugged on his balls.

"I'm going to cum." Brady moaned. I hummed sucking up and down and with one last thrust of his hips he screamed "Fuck Edward" and shot his hot bittersweet tasting seed down my throat and I took every last drop.

He pulled me up and kissed me hard. "Damn baby I don't know why it took you so long to do that but it was well worth the wait."

Brady started to unbutton my pants and I stopped him. "Tonight is about you. You can pay me back another night."

He looked a little disappointed but I could tell he understood this was my way of making up for making him wait for so long. Brady snuggled into my side and said "I love you."

I kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you too."

**A/N I hope you all like. I will try to update soon. Review Review Review.**


	18. Becoming One

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. Life got in the way but I hope you all like this chapter I love all your reviews. I'm getting a few questions on weather Esme and Carlisle are mates or not...Sorry I'm not telling you quiet yet. You'll find out soon enough. Now on with the story.**

_**One month later...**_

Jasper POV

The most important thing is the Major and I have become one.

_Flashback 3 weeks ago..._

_I was standing in the same field. It was like the one I grew up on, when the Major came up. "Are you ready to start?" He asked in his deep and commanding voice. _

_Instead of answering I sat down on the ground crossing my legs with my palms up on my knees waiting to receive whatever the Major has to give me. Last week he gave me his confidence. He placed his hands on mine and I felt him push his control and power into me. I felt stronger with every ounce he sent into me. _

_When he was done I could see he was weaker. I felt a little bad that he was weaker but I knew it was all for our queen._

_End flashback._

_Flashback 2 weeks ago..._

_Again I found myself in the field when the Major. I sat down right away. _

"_This will be our last week. I have faith that you will do well once this is done. Today I give you the last of myself and that is my strength. Take care of our queen." _

_I closed my eyes and felt all the strength fill me and his hands disappear. When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of our queen._

"_Jasper?" _

"_Yes my queen" I said confidently._

"_Did everything go okay?" She asked._

"_Everything went well. The Major and I are one now."_

_End Flashback..._

When I found out Peter was my nephew I almost freaked the fuck out. I mean what are the chances that I sired my nephew. Then I found out he had a family when I changed him and I felt like utter shit.

_Flashback..._

_Isabella and Char just left Peter, my nephew, and myself alone. I didn't know what to say beside apologize again. I started to say "I'm sorry" but Peter cut me off._

"_Don't ya say you're sorry again. Because I swear to god I might have to smack ya Uncle Jasper." He said with a smirk on his face. "Would ya like to tell you a little about what happened after you left?" _

_I nodded. "I would love that."_

_We sat down in his office on his floor of the main house. "Well about a year after you left for the war my pops got married to my ma. In that box Isabella gave you should have a picture or two from their wedding day." I nodded my head urging him to continue. "Around the same time you had been declared deceased I was born. " He stopped to look up at me and smiled. "I remember as a little boy pops, granddad, and grandmum would always tell me stories about you. They were all so proud of you. As I grew up I played Civil War with my friends and I would always be Major Whitlock just like my Uncle Jasper." If I could have cried I would have shed a ton of tears. "I could always see the sadness in their eyes at the loss of a son and brother in everyone's eyes but they all moved on knowing that is what you would have wanted them to do. Actually my given name is Peter Jasper Whitlock. Pops always said 'I named you after my brother a great and strong man.' So you see Uncle Jasper everyone moved on but never forgot you."_

"_Thank you Peter," I said quietly, "but please stop calling me Uncle Jasper. You may be my nephew but you are more like a brother to me. Actually what little bit I remember of Thad you are just like him." I chuckled because Thad was very playful and so is Peter but when time called for it they both could be really serious._

"_Fine I'll treat you like my brother as we always have but you owe me a whole lot of Christmas and birthday presents Uncle Jasper." He laughed._

_End Flashback..._

Things have gone back to normal with Peter. He does bug me everyday for his missed presents and I just smack him upside the head and tell him "Theres your present."

Victoria has been working with Alice 2 hours a day everyday of the damn week but it seems to be working. One day Alice wanted to talk to me.

_Flashback..._

"_Thank you for coming Jasper" Victoria said. I only nodded and sat in the chair across from Alice. "Alice why don't you say what you need to say to Jasper."_

_I could feel her sadness, remorse and guilt. "Jasper I am so sorry for everything. I should have never held you back from your mate. I was selfish, and jealous. I acted like the spoiled brat I am. I hope that one day you and everyone else can forgive me."_

"_Alice I can't say I forgive you right now because I'm pissed but you really need to talk with Isabella too. This shit affected her as much if not more than me. You really fucked up. I'm sure I will forgive you one day but right now I can't." I said and left the room. _

_End Flashback..._

Isabella POV

I am walking into Victorias office because I guess Alice has been doing better and she wants to talk to me. Great a conversation with Alice, I wonder how this is going to go. I trudged down the stairs and paced in front of Victoria's office for about 15 minutes before I knocked on the door. Victoria said "Come in" and I came in and sat across from Alice. Neither one of us said a word we just sat there staring at each other. I could have easily turned my powers on to see how she felt but I thought it would be better to hear the words out of her mouth.

Finally after 10 minutes of sitting there in quiet Alice finally speaks "Isabella I am so sorry I tried to kill you. That was wrong of me. I was so stupid and acted like a spoiled little bitch." Alice's eyes are filled with venom tears she can't shed "All I can do now is say I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Its caused my whole family to hate me and the girl I once called my best friend to hate me even more."

I quickly sit on the couch next to her. I turned on my powers so I can read her mind and feel her emotions. In her mind I'm hearing her sob and 'I can't believe I tried to kill her and lost everyone I love.' I feel that she is remorseful, and depressed. "Alice" I said in a soft tone. "Thank you for apologizing to me. Your family doesn't hate you and you haven't lost them. I don't hate you, at this point I don't trust you and I have a strong dislike for you but I could never hate you. Now that you are making progress I am going to give you more freedom. I'll be right back." I ran to my office and came back less than a minute later. "This here" I said swing a device on my finger "will give you more freedom. Its like a tracking device of sorts. If you let me place this on your ankle then you can freely roam the house without anyone tagging along but if you leave the property without someone that has the device to deactivate it you will be shocked to the point that you wish you would be dead okay?" She nodded. "As long as you are close to someone with the remote" I said showing her a little remote in my other hand "you can go anywhere they are. Now I would still like you to work at the club but I would like to start paying you so you can earn your own money because like your brothers and sisters it is time to break free of Esme and Carlisle. They don't need to pay your whole way. Now the girls and I are going shopping today before my uncles and father come into town tomorrow. I've got to get some Christmas shopping done. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to." She smiled.

"This is not forgiveness Alice." She nodded. "But you are working towards it. I am warning you a few things. Don't run away it will not only hurt but you will be back in that cell you were in instead of a nice room. Second I highly suggest that, even tho my mom is coming with us, you stay away from her. She is very protective of my, almost more than my daddy."

"That is fine. I promise not to run away. I hope you forgive me in time. Do I have a few minutes to get ready?" She asked.

"Yes go get ready. You have 15 mins Alice or we leave with out you." She nodded and took off at full vampire speed.

**A/N Now the Major and Jasper are one and Alice is working her way to forgiveness lets see if it last. Review Review Review.**


	19. Shopping Hell

Isabella POV

I was sitting in the limo with all the girls, including Alice, on our way to go shopping. I started to think about what Jasper and I had talk about earlier this morning when we were cuddling in post-sex bliss.

_Flashback..._

"_Kitten" he said running his hand threw my hair "You never told me why I wouldn't accept you as my mate if I didn't find you."_

_I knew this conversation was coming but I didn't want to talk about it until Jasper and The Major became one. "I needed the Major to mate with me. If I would have gone and found you I could have easily made you accept it but I needed the Major so I could gain his trust. In order to do that I needed to make you so jealous that you let the Major loose." _

"_So the whole thing with the other guy was just to get me in Major mode?" He said getting angry. He got off the bed and started to pace._

"_Jasper look at me" he stopped pacing and looked at me. "If I would have done it any other way it would have taken the Major longer to come out and even longer for him to trust me. Plus, as you know, I had to make the Princess and me become one. I needed the Major to trust me so I could get him to become one with you."_

"_Look I understand why you did things the way you did but I'm not happy about it. We could have been together several years ago." He sighed and sat down next to me. "But I can't stay mad at you. I love you Isabella way too much to stay mad at you."_

"_I love you too Jasper." _

_End Flashback..._

The limo pull up to the Venetian and all us girls hopped out. I told the driver I would call to come pick up our bags before we headed out to another mall or hotel. Sure we could carry our bags with no problem but as Char put it "Why carry our bags if we don't have to? Its better to have both hands available to shop with." She has a valid point.

The first store we went into was Michael Kors to look for clothes for the guys. I was looking at one of the mannequins and saw a pair of blue and white plaid shorts that screamed Peter. I know you probably think 'Peter would never do plaid.' but he really does. It looks good on him too.

Alyssa and I wanted to go to Victoria Secret so we sent the girls to go do other shopping and told them we would meet them at the jewelry shop. At Victoria Secret we bought all the girls matching pj sets just in different colors. We also wanted to buy the guys sleep pants to match the girls. It would be our christmas eve present to them. It was something Alyssa and Charlie have been doing for me since I changed Alyssa.

When we arrive at the jewelry shop I saw the girls but they were missing someone. "Hey wheres Angela?" I asked.

They all had a surprised look on their faces when they realized Alec's mate was missing. "She was just with us." Jane said.

"Really you are vampires how can you loose a human?" I asked kind of irritated. "Jane, Victoria go look for Angela while I step in here."

I went into the jewelers. "Hi may I help you?" He asked.

"Yes I am looking for a few things. I need to see your ID bracelets both men and women."

"Are you looking for simple or would you like some jewels in them?" He asked.

"Something simple would be best." He nodded his head and went to find what I asked for.

He came back with the bracelets "I have silver, gold, titanium, and platinum. The silver and gold weigh less than the other two but scratch and tarnish. While the titanium and the platinum weigh more but are harder to scratch and won't tarnish at all." I nodded my head and looked at them. In the end I went with the platinum and gave the jeweler my inscriptions.

I was about to ask him to see rings when I heard a gunshot and Victoria scream. I threw money at the jeweler and bolted out the door to where I heard the screams coming from. I made my way with the rest of the girls following me.

I found them in what looked like what was to become a new store. I saw Victoria holding Angela in her arms and Jane had the shooter pinned against the wall. I could hear Angelas heart still beating but barely so I went into rush mode. "Char call the limo driver tell him to meet us in back." These are the times I am happy my driver has a confidentiality contract. "Alyssa call Alec and tell him what happened and have him send another car for you guys. Jane take this piece of shit outside with Victoria and destroy his ass." I saw there were cameras in the hall along with in the new soon to be new store. "Rose, you and Esme need to destroy the cameras. Alice call Emmett tell him to hack into the system and to destroy any video feed we were on." Everyone nodded and did their jobs while I picked up Angela and headed to the Limo at vampire speed.

I got into the limo and told the driver to put up the privacy window. Once that was done I saw Angela was looking at me. "Did Alec tell you our secret?" She shook her head no. Damn him I am going to have to beat him for not telling her. "We are vampires and I can save your life if you want me to. I need to know now because you don't have long left."

She nodded her head yes and whispered "Thank you." I pulled her hair to the side and bit her neck, then her wrist, ankles, the back of her knees and over her heart pushing as much venom into her as possible.

Jane POV

I can't believe I didn't hear Angela leave us. If anything happens to her I'm going to feel so bad and I'm sure Alec will be mad at me, along with Isabella.

Victoria and I followed her scent down a hallway and I heard voices arguing. Victoria and I made our way toward the voices.

"No," Angela said " I'm not going back to your abusive ass, Henry."

"If you won't then I will kill you." He said in a menacing voice.

"Kill me then because you will eventually kill me." She said. What the hell was this girl saying. Alec by now should have told her we are vampires. We could easily find and save her. Then we heard a gunshot.

Victoria and I ran full vampire speed not caring who saw us to where they were. I saw this Henry asshole walking out. I quickly pushed him into a wall pinning him there while Victoria ran to Angela screaming.

Isabella and the rest of the girls ran in. Isabella quickly ordered us what to do. Victoria and I took the asshole who tried to kill my brothers mate to a nice and open spot in the desert. I shoved him to the ground hard.

He tried to take off but I hit him with pain making him fall to the ground and scream. "Does that hurt?" He nodded screaming even louder as I turned up the pain as far as I could. "Thats just a small about of pain that Angela will feel but unlike you," I said stopping his pain for a moment "she will live happy with her mate while you will die."

"What are you?" he cried tears streaming down his face.

"Do you see this Victoria? This big bad man that beats on women is crying like a baby." I said laughing.

"I know its pretty pathetic." She said showing her teeth in an evil smile. "So sister should we play with this little boy or should we just kill him."

"I say you rip him apart limb from limb while I give him a constant dose of pain. What do you think Henry?" He just cried.

Victoria ripped his dick off first making him scream. She went down by his ear and whispered "Thats for Angela."

Alec POV

Alyssa called and told me Angela was shot. My poor mate. I hope they got to her in time to change her. I know I haven't told her our secret but I'm sure Isabella will and she will hopefully change her. All I can do now is hope and wait.

About 15 minutes after Alyssa called I could hear her scream. That must mean that the change is happening. As soon as the limo stops I swing the door open so hard I almost pulled it off the car. I see Isabella whispering encouraging words in her ear and telling Angela to remember as much as she could from her human life.

I quickly scoop my angel up and fly to my room lay her down and start undressing her. I cleaned her and placed her in new clothes and laid down with her. After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on my door and told them to enter.

"I just got a call from your sister. Her and Victoria took care of the asshole that did this to her and are on their way back. They send their love." Demetri said. I nodded and he left me with Angela.

I bent down and kissed her temple and whispered "Only 3 days, my love and we will have forever."

Isabella POV

As Alec ran with Angela upstairs Jane called Demetri and said her and Victoria should be back in 5 minutes. I figured the rest of the girls should be back about the same time so I told Demetri to go tell Alec. I turned to everyone else "Meeting in the conference room at the training area in 30 minutes. I'm off for a shower."

I know they all wanted to know what happened but I would tell them all at the meeting. Right now I needed a shower to clean this blood off of me. As I showered I thought about how much Angela reminding me of my old friend. They were both so quiet and trusting, both so sweet and kind but if you were to piss either one of them off you would see their fire.

30 minutes later I was in the conference room with everyone else minus Alec. I told him to stay with his mate. "Jane status report." I was in Princess Isabella mode and while Jasper was my King Jane was my right hand and Char my left.

"Princess Victoria and I killed the man who shot Angela. We made him feel as much pain as possible." I nodded and whispered 'good'. I may be forgiving to some people others I am not and he would have never gained forgiveness. "I have his wallet here. Don't forget the kings arrive in 18 hours."

"Thank you Jane." I need somethings done and quickly so I sat down and looked at each one of them. "Emmett are the security tapes been taken care of."

"Yeah they are all erased." He said with his laptop in front of him.

I was very glad I sent Felix to school to be a lawyer after we got here and made him take the bar. "Felix I need you and Emmett to make Angela Chaney no longer exist. She will become Angela Whitlock" I looked at Jasper to confirm he was okay with that. He nodded. "When she marries Alec we will change her name. I also want you to make this Henry" I looked down at the id in the wallet. "Bridges look like he was running from something. Put several deposits into his account from some fraud account. Demetri, Jane go to his apartment. Take some of his belongings and his suitcase, take them to the desert and burn them. Make sure you trash his apartment and stash some drugs there. Alyssa make an anonymous phone call to the police saying you are Henry's girlfriend and you are looking for him. Peter you, Char, Rose Charlie and Carlisle take care of Angela's belongings. Brady, I need you, Edward, Alice and Esme to make sure everything is ready for the brothers. Victoria you need to be with Alec and talk with him about why he didn't tell Angela about us. Alright I believe everyone has a job." I said starting to stand up.

"I believe you forgot me." Jasper said.

"Nope I didn't. You and I are going to go meditate for a few hours then we have to get the club ready." I said. "Now get to work everyone. Once you are done, if you work at Princess, get to the club." They all nodded and left.

**A/N Next up the Volturi Brothers and come into town and Angela wakes up. Review Review Review**


	20. Kings and Mates

**A/N Sorry its taken so long to get this out. I haven't had much chance to get on the last couple days. Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story. Heres what some of you have been waiting for...**

Isabella POV

"Kitten please calm down." Jasper said pleadingly "You are so hyper it almost rivals Alice's energy."

I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry Jasper. I haven't seen dad or my uncles and aunts in a very long time. I'm excited to see them." I wrapped my arms around his neck and was going to kiss him when Peter stormed in. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell.

"Sorry Princess but I got a feeling. My gifts going off and somethings going to change when the Kings get here."

I sigh and unwind my arms from Jaspers neck "Good or Bad Peter?"

"I'm not sure. It kind of feels like both." He says.

I turn on my vision power to see what was going to happen and I gasp. "Isabella what is it?" Jasper asks.

"Nothing." I turn to Peter. "I looks like both good and bad." I hear the car coming up the driveway and I page everyone to meet us in the entryway of the main house.

As soon as the door was open I saw my dad. I took off and jumped into his arm screaming "Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Princess."

I went over and hugged my Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpicia when I hear a 2 gasps. I saw Daddy M (I like to call him that and Charlie Daddy C when they are together so no one gets confused.) and Esme had locked eyes. Esme walked up to him, hugged him and then all hell broke loose.

Carlisle started growling at Marcus. Marcus placed Esme behind him and started growling at Carlisle. I quickly went into action. "Emmett, and Edward take Carlisle to his house. Rose, Brady go with them." They started dragging a really pissed off Carlisle out the door. "Jane, Demetri, Felix and Char show my uncles their houses. Daddy M, Esme, Jasper, Peter with me."

"What about me?" Alice asked sadly.

"Why don't you go with Carlisle." She nodded and followed them out.

"Hey do we get get hugs?" Good old Uncle Caius asked pouting. When he does that he reminds me of a 4 year old child feeling left out.

"Of course you do." I said wrapping my arms around him and then my Aunt Athenodora. "You know I never wanted kids but sometimes I feel like I'm raising one with him." My aunt whispered in my ear making me laugh.

The five of us started walking up to my office when my phone rang. I looked and it was Rose.

"Princess, we can't get Carlisle to calm down. Can you send Jasper to knock him out?"

"Yeah" I nodded to Jasper, who turned and ran out the door. "He's on his way now."

I decided I didn't need Peter so I turned to him and said "Hey why don't you go with Jasper? Once Carlisle is calm try to take him out. Take him to a bar and do some gambling. It should help for now." Peter nodded and took off.

I took my dad and my new mom, I cringed at the thought, to my office. No she would not be my new mom, no we tried that once and we saw how that worked.

We all sat down Esme and my dad holding hands. "Well I guess this explains why you didn't fight for Carlisle like he was your mate." I said chuckling turning to my dad. "Dad did you check your bond?"

"Yes I have we are soul mates." He said staring at her lovingly, making me wish I could puke.

"Well I guess we need to have a ceremony soon. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yes I did sweetheart." Dad answered.

"Thank you. We'll do the ceremony on Christmas Eve."

"Who's Angela?" Oops I guess I forgot to tell him. "Is that the girl screaming upstairs?"

I nodded "Esme why don't you take my dad to his house and fill him in while I check on Angela and Alec."

Jasper POV

Isabella sent me to calm Carlisle down. Once I got to the house I saw Edward, Brady, and Emmett holding Carlisle on the ground. I sent him an ass load of calm and happiness. Once it hit him he calmed down and smiled.

Peter came in and suggested "Why don't Emmett, Jasper, you and I go out Carlisle?"

"Alright where are we going?" Carlisle asked about 15 minutes after we left.

"The girls think we are going gambling but I have a better idea," Peter smiled evilly and looked toward a building parking.

"Sapphire?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats Sapphire?" Carlisle asked.

"Come on we'll show you." Peter said.

"Are you sure about this Peter? I'm sure our mates will rip off our dicks when they find out that we've been here." I said. I didn't know weather to be scared for when we get home or excited because its good to be out without the girls.

"We'll be fine." Emmett says placing a hand on my shoulder "This is for Carlisle."

I have a feeling if the girls find out we are in big trouble.

Marcus POV

I can't believe I met my mate. I always thought Didyme was my soul mate but I guess when you live for over 1000 years you can have more than one. I just feel bad that my mate happened to be my friend Carlisles wife. I hope he finds his soul mate one day.

There are a lot of things Esme and I need to talk about so I asked her to sit down on the couch so we could talk. "Esme as my mate I need you to move to Italy with us. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes I can't wait to move!" She said excitedly. "I can't wait to see all the shopping I can do."

"Esme slow down theres a few things you need to know." I said with all seriousness. "First like my sisters you will get a job. I want to spoil you, but I also think you need to work too. It is good for you to get out of the castle and work. Its done wonders for my sisters. Second like my sisters you will not be a queen. We have never had a queen. The only vampire I've seen that is strong enough for this is Isabella. Speaking of Isabella, you will be her friend not her mom. Alyssa does a wonderful job at that and I can't have you trying replacing her. Are you okay with all of that?"

"I understand." She said. I could tell she was hurt but it had to be that way, Esme would over spoil Isabella and thats not what Isabella wants.

Isabella POV

After Daddy M and Esme left I went to see how Angela was doing. I knocked and entered. "Hey Alec how is she doing?"

"She seems to be okay." He nodded looking stressed out and needing to feed.

"How are you?" I asked. Alec and I may no longer be together but I still care for him. He is a great friend.

"I'm hanging in there. I just can't wait until she wakes up and we can start forever together." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"You two are very lucky to find each other." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Do you want to go feed?"

He shook his head, I was expecting that. I knew he wouldn't want to leave Angela. "Okay" I nodded "Just make sure you feed after she wakes up. Also you need to know a few things." He nodded. "As you probably heard Esme and Marcus are mates." He nodded again. "I also had Dad bring what we need for a small ceremony." He nodded knowing what I was talking about. "Its going to be held late Christmas Eve since the club is closed."

"Sounds good." He said looking at Angela.

"Alright I'll leave you be. Let me know if you need anything." I said kissing his forehead.

I went back into my office and called Charlie and Alyssa. They arrive a few minutes later walking over to me and each hugging and kissing me. Charlie might not have shown me much affection when I was human but I think that when I went missing it changed him.

"Hey Bells how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay." I said.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Alright mom, you're right." I sighed. "I'm stressed and its been a screwed up couple days. I can't believe Esme is Marcus' mate. I feel bad for Carlisle. On top of that Angela is changing and I have a feeling when she comes to shes going to be different."

"Just remember take one thing at a time. How can we help you?" Alyssa asked.

"I need to run to town but can you have Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Victoria meet us in the conference room in the training area. We need to have a meeting about the training. Give Alec a com so he can be involved without having to leave his mate. I need to talk to Char and Rose so I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." They both nodded and took off.

I had the boys were up to something they shouldn't be so I called Rose and Char to my office. "Hey I got one of those feelings that the boys are up to something bad." I said to them as they were walking in.

"Do you want us to go look for them and see what they are up to?" Char asked.

"If you don't mind."

"We'll find out and if they are up to something we will drag them back by their ears." Rose said.

"Thanks girls." I said watching them take off.

I was getting ready to leave when my cell phone rang. "Uncle Eleazar how are you ?"

"Well I wish I could say I'm calling with good news but I am not. It looks like Ricardo is building a club to pull in young woman to use for his men." He said.

"Alright leave Laurent and Irina to watch over and bring the rest of the family with all the pictures and video I know you took. I need you here anyway." I said.

"Do you miss your aunt and uncle that much?" he asked playfully. The Denali coven became really close to the family shortly after I was changed. Marcus said that because Eleazar was close to the Volturi I felt a connection with them.

"Of course I miss you but its much more than that." I sighed. "It seems Esme and Carlisle are not mates." I heard Aunt Carmen gasp "It seems Marcus and Esme are mates. Carlisle needs his family here. I also have Alec's mate changing now so I need you to see if she has powers. I know I could easily do that but I have a lot to do."

"We will leave right away." Eleazar said.

"We'll see you soon." I heard my aunt say.

"See you soon Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar." I said and hung up.

**A/N So what do you think in the change of mates? Don't worry about Carlisle I have a plan for him its just going to be a little bit. Review Review Review.**


	21. Princess and her Mistress'

**A/N Sorry its taken me so long to get this up. Its been so nice here I've been taking the little ones to the park. Thank you for the reviews! **

Isabella POV

As I was walking to the training arena my phone rang. "Hey Char."

"Hey sugar. I found the boys. They're at Sapphire. What do you want us to do?" She asked.

"Tell Carlisle he can stay or head back in his car. As for our mates put them in your car and get back here." I said racking my brain on what to do with these stupid mates of ours. "Lock them in the play room when you get here. Use the code that I gave you."

"You mean the one I know in case I needed that room to punish Peter?" Char asked.

"Yep thats the one. Then you and Rose meet me at Roses' house. I have a meeting to attend so I need you to give Rose a quick training on what being a Mistress is. Make sure before you leave the main house you pick up a few outfits for us. I want the black skirt, black top and my knee high boots. Once I get there I'll explain what we are doing." I said.

"Sounds like a plan Mistress" she said jokingly.

"I'll talk to you soon." I said hanging up my phone and finished making my way to the training arena.

When I got to the conference room I was thankful my dad was so smart because he remembered to have my uncles and dad m there. The Kings were sitting at the head of the table where I normally sat so I walked over to them and kissed each of their cheeks and sat at the other end of the table directly across from them. I made sure Alec was patched in and waited for my uncle to speak.

"Princess Isabella how are things progressing over here?" Uncle Aro asked.

"I figured we could start with Charlie and Alyssa talking about Jaspers weapon training." I said. Aro nodded to them.

"Well" Charlie said "Jasper is doing really well. He has worked his way threw all of the weapons. He works best with swords and sai's. I think with some training with Isabella he would be better. He needs some more flexibility and finesse."

"Isabella you are going to work with him on this." Uncle Caius ordered me.

"Yes I will." I turned to Jane "Jane how are Emmett and Edward doing on training?"

"They are doing really well. They have got boxing and kickboxing down really well. I think that they are ready for weapons." She said.

"Alright we will have them start after Christmas." I nodded.

"Now we are holding a ceremony on Christmas Eve for Jasper, Angela, if shes doing well, Edward and Esme. I think we need to include Peter and Char. I would like to include Emmett and Rose soon." I said my uncles and father nodded.

"Anything else we need to know?" Aro asked.

"Well I think you might have figured out that Angela is being changed." Everyone nodded. "Eleazar called today and Ricardo is starting to make more vampires and is opening a club to draw in young women for his men to feed off of. Eleazar is headed here with Carmen so we can go over what is going on and when we need to leave."

"Sounds like you are taking care of everything." Dad M said. "Tell me how are things with Alice?"

Ugh that is the last thing I wanted to discuss. "Well shes working on changing but I think she needs a change in scenery. Maybe we could get her to go with you and Esme."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Aro said. I knew he just wanted her there because of her power but I could care less.

"Victoria what do you think?" I knew she needed to approve.

"I think its a great idea as long as she talks with me via Skype once a week." She looked like she was pondering something. "I think it would be good for her to get away from here and to have a taste of what you guys do everyday. She needs to know its not all fun and games."

I clapped my hands "Then its settled."

"Charlie can you and mom get everything set up for the ceremony party." He hated when I called him Charlie but it made it so much easier not to confuse myself when him and Marcus were in the same room.

"Yeah we can do that. Where do you want to do it at?" He asked.

"Well since Christmas Eve is on a Sunday the club is closed that night and the next day so why don't we have it there?" I said not sure if that was a good idea or not.

Alyssa spoke up next "I think that would be the perfect place."

"Alright now that everything is settled I need to go. I have some people in trouble."

Peter POV

Fucked, thats what we are right now. I knew the moment I smelt Char at Sapphire that Jasper, Emmett and I were fucked. Now the three of us are naked on our knees with our hands behind our backs and eyes on the floor in Isabellas play room waiting for our mates. Jasper is pushing a shit ton of fear into me and I'm sure if I was human I would be crying, and pissing myself at the same time.

The door creaks open and I hear the sound of heels on the floor. Char had told me to make sure that Jasper and Emmett knew what to do the moment they walked in. If Emmett and Jasper are smart they are keeping their eyes on the ground like I am. I heard some rustling around and Isabella handing something to both Rose and Char.

"I've heard you three have been naughty boys." Isabella speaks in a commanding tone. Char and Rose are walking circles around us. "We have decided on a punishment for you three but first you are going to tell us what you did wrong. Peter you may speak."

"I took the guys to Sapphire when you told me to take them gambling. I am sorry Princess." I say softly.

"Very good Peter. Jasper you may speak." She commanded.

"I let Peter take us to Sapphire. I should have told him no and took us somewhere else." Jasper said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Jasper you forgot to say Princess. Tonight you will call me Princess, Char Mistress Sug and Rose Mistress Li is that understood? All of you may speak." Damn she's really pissed.

"Yes Princess." We all said softly.

I saw Princess' boots walk in front of Emmett "Emmett would you like to tell us what you did wrong?" He shook his head. "That is not how it works. Tell us what you did wrong. You may speak."

"I went to Sapphire and stared at women behind my mates back." He said quietly.

"Now that wasn't hard." Princess said. "Since vampires can't be hurt physically we are going to do something different. Ladies."

**A/N I know its short but I'll try and make up for it next chapter. Hopefully I'll have time to get one up tomorrow. Next Chapter some embarrassment and Angela will wake up. Review Review Review!**


	22. Punishment

**A/N I know its been awhile. I know a lot of you are waiting for what the boys punishment is well here you go. **

** I hope I did a good job with your request.**

Isabella POV

"Ladies." I said. We all walked over to our mates and placed collars around their necks and cock rings on their dicks. "Now seeing as you like to look at women that is what you will be doing. Get dress we're going out. Do not take off the items we added." I ordered.

Char, Rose and I stood back watching the men get dressed. "You know we could put anal plugs in." Char said with some excitement, making the three men stop what they were doing. Earlier I had turned on the power to feel what they were feeling so if they were way to uncomfortable or didn't like something we were doing I could put a stop to it. Jasper and Emmett felt major fear but Peter seemed excited."

I shook my head, "Mistress Sug, I don't think thats a good idea. Jasper and Emmett are feeling fear from that and your pet is feeling way to excited to make that work." I looked at the men and they were all dressed so the girls and I hooked leashes up to them. "Alright lets go. Remember you are not to speak without mine or one of the Mistress' permission."

After a 20 minute drive we pulled up to a club called Dungeon Keepers. We walked up to the door and both of the security men nodded at me to go in. Once we were inside I was greeted by my favorite hostess, Mistress Mel. "Princess Tori, its been a long time." She said. "When Mistress Sug called tonight I made your room available." Curiosity was rolling off of Emmett and Jasper. "I see you have a new mistress with you. Hi I'm Mistress Mel." She said to Rose. The whole time her sub, Curt, is behind her with his eyes cast on the ground. Dungeon Keepers has been open for 40 years. It was a BDSM club and I have been coming here since it had opened just for fun. Mistress Mel's mom Mistress Kat was the first hostess and while I could change my appearance I don't and they have never asked questions about my aging. They are very good with keeping things quiet here.

"Hi I'm Mistress Li." Rose said.

"Its nice to meet you Mistress Li." Mel said turning to me. "I see you have a new sub."

"Yes Jasper this is Mistress Mel." He didn't say a thing. Good boy. "You may speak."

"Hi Mistress Mel its nice to meet you." He said.

"Emmett is Mistress Li's sub" I said nodding to Rose.

"Emmett be nice and say hi to Mistress Mel." Rose said.

"Hi Mistress Mel, its nice to meet you." Emmett said.

"Mistress Sug, I see you still have Peter with you." Char nodded. "I wouldn't get rid of him either." Mistress Mel chuckled.

Mel and her sub took us up to the VIP area I use all the time. I sat in the back of the club facing the stage. All night there were woman that were subs stripping hoping for some doms attention. The VIP room had a wall that was a 2-way mirror.

"Mistress Mel, did Mistress Sug tell you that our subs are in trouble and are in need of a punishment in the form of embarrassment?" I asked.

"Yes she did what do you have in mind?" She asked me eying all of the men.

"First I was thinking your pet could teach our pets on the finer aspects of male stripping and they could put on a show of all of the horney men and women in the club." Mistress Mel nodded. "While they are busy could you please send up Violet, Cheyenne and Mia to keep us company?" When I talked about them men stripping they all felt fear and embarrassment. Then when I talked about other women keeping us company they all felt lust, excitement and curiosity.

"I think we can do that." Mistress Mel said turning to Curt. "Boy, you need to take these three and show them what to do and they better put on a good show." Ah, the life of a domm. "I'll send the girls right up."

In our VIP room there were 2 black leather chairs on each side of a black leather couch. In front of and to the right of the chairs and couch were cushions for the subs to sit on. A few minutes after we were sitting there our three lovely ladies walk in with their hands behind their backs and heads down.

"Welcome ladies Violet, Cheyenne you know where you are wanted." Violet sat on the cushion in front of me and Cheyenne in front of Char. "Mia I want you to meet Mistress Li, you will be with her tonight." I looked over at Rose and I could see and feel the lust she was feeling. It was a lot. I never would have thought she would be into women but these girls were top of the line hotness.

Violet, my personal favorite had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was 5'10" without heels. All the girls had perfect hourglass figures. Cheyenne had brown hair that fell to her shoulders with deep brown eyes that matched. She was 5'0" and Chars favorite. Mia stood 6'1" with black hair that fell down to her ass with deep brown eyes that were almost black.

"Mistress Li do you approve of the girl I choose for you?" I asked petting Violets hair.

"She is a pretty one." Rose said petting Mias hair.

We had been sitting there chatting and drinking for about 15 minutes when an announcement came over the speakers. "TONIGHT WE HAVE SOME SPECIAL GUEST. THANKS TO PRINCESS TORI WE HAVE 3 FINE YOUNG MEN THAT ARE GOING TO PUT ON A SHOW FOR YOU. PLEASE WELCOME JASPER, EMMETT AND PETER."

Jasper came out wearing chaps, a vest and a cowboy hat. Emmett was wearing a too small football jersey, white pants and carrying a football. Peter they put in a sailors outfit. The crowed seem to really like what they were seeing. Men and women alike flooded the stage to get a better look. The song "Ride a Horse Save a Cowboy" came on and the boys started dancing and stripping clothes off of each other. Jasper tore Emmetts shirt off and then Peters. Peter stepped in front of Jasper and ran his hands all over Jaspers chest under the vest while Emmett slowly took the vest off of Jaspers body making sure his fingers caressed the skin underneath. Every time an item was removed the crowed got louder. I could feel the lust pouring all over the room. Emmett then went to Peter and pulled the pants off of him, next Peter went to Jasper and ran his hands up Jaspers legs. Once he hit Jaspers waist he pulled his pants off. Then both boys stripped Emmett of his pants and sandwiched him between them and grinded him behind and in front. It was pretty fucking hot. After the boys were done stripping and pawing all over each other they went back stage and were escorted to us.

When they walked in I could feel the embarrassment and remorse rolling off of them but lust was added quickly into the mix. "Jasper please sit to the right of the chair on the cushion." I said calmly. I heard Char and Rose say the same thing.

By this time Violets head was laying in my lap. I was still running my fingers threw her gorgeous hair. "Jasper I can feel that you are feeling bad for what you did and I am happy that you took your punishment so well. Now I am feeling lust would you please explain it. You may speak."

"I am very sorry for what I did Princess. You are very right I should have told Peter we were not going in. At the very least I should have walked away and came home. For that I am very sorry." I could just see the sorrow in his hooded eyes. "As for why I am feeling lust, I am feeling it because you are in a very tight black halter top, along with a very short black skirt with really sexy boots. That makes me hard just looking at you but you add this sexy creature in your lap it makes me want to cum at the sight."

"I am glad you like her Jasper but I am also glad that I put that cock ring on you because I don't want you cumming right now. I will remove it when I feel you have had enough torture." I could see he wasn't happy about that. His shoulders fell and his head dropped. I put a finger under his chin. "Just because I want you to have a little bit more torture doesn't mean it won't be worth it in the end. For the rest of the night you may speak when asked a question do you understand me?"

"Yes Princess." He answered.

"You like Violet here?" Jasper answered a quiet 'yes'. "Would you like to see me kiss her?" His lust just skyrocketed.

"Yes" he hissed.

"Violet please climb in my lap." She did so quickly. I placed a hand on each side of her face and pulled her closer. I placed a slow kiss on her lips. I tilted her head to get better access and slid my tongue in between her lips telling her to let me in. She didn't deny me entrance. I pushed my tongue into her mouth feeling every part of her mouth. I slid on hand down to the small of her back and fisted her hair with my other hand pulling her closer. When she ran out of breath I placed open mouth kisses along her jaw line and her neck causing her to moan.

I stole a quick glance at Char and saw she had Cheyenne between her legs. Peter looked like he could cum at any moment. I saw the same thing when I looked over at Emmett. I saw Mia was sucking on Rose's tits causing Rose to moan and push her closer. I looked at Jasper and his eyes were hooded with his mouth opened licking his lips.

"You like that Jasper?" I asked huskily. He nodded. "Would you like to see me lick that pretty cunt she has?"

"Y-y-yes" he struggled out.

I turned to Violet and asked her "Would you like that sweetie? Would you like me to make you cum?"

"Whatever would make you happy Princess." She answered.

"It would make me very happy but would you like it?" I asked again.

"Gods yes. No one is ever as good as you Princess." She moaned.

I slipped her down into the chair and sat on my knees on the cushion on the floor. I took off her thong that she was wearing and slid my hands up her legs missing her hot spot up her sides and behind her back taking off her bra. "Perfect" I whispered before I took her left nipple in my mouth sucking nipping and pulling on it causing both her and Jasper to moan.

I was horney as fuck and it had been a long time since I got to taste Violet. I was slowly making my way down her body when my phone rang. I picked it up "What?" I said into the phone angrily.

"Its Angela," Jane said. "She woke up early and she somehow forced us out of the room but kept my brother in there. We need you here. Also Eleazar showed up 30 minutes ago."

I sighed "We'll be right there."

Being smart instead of having one limo wait for us I had 3 all with 3 drivers I trusted waiting for us. I knew all of us would need a good fuck on the way home. "Yo" I hollered at the girls. "We have to go." That made everyone groan.

Once we made got in the car I took the collar and cock ring off of Jasper. "Does this mean I'm free?" he growled.

"Yes" I said but I couldn't get anymore out because he ripped my clothes off and what little clothes he had on off. He bent me over one of the seats and plowed into me from behind. It was hard and fast. I was getting close to the edge when he stopped, grabbed my hair and bent down to my ear "Do you like to embarrass me?" I shook my head no. "That will never happen again understand me. I know I did wrong but next time find a different form of punishment understand?" I nodded. "No say it!"

"Yes Jasper I understand. Please fuck me!" I begged.

"With pleasure." He said pulling my hair and my body up so my back was to his chest. He slammed into me hard and fast again not stopping. He took his free hand and slid it down to my clit circling it causing me to scream his name and fall over the edge pulling him with me.

By the time we were done we were home. We hopped up to our bedroom and put some clothes on and made our way to Alecs floor to find out what happened.

When we got to where everyone was I could see the concern but I could hear the screams. "Whats going on?"

"It seems Angela has a control power." Eleazar said. "Weather she can just control everyone or if its self control too I don't know but we'll hopefully find out when she lets Alec free."

**A/N I know I left you on another cliffhanger. I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully my life doesn't get too in the way. Please review!**


	23. Family

**A/N I know Isabella went a little mean last chapter but all will be fixed this chapter.**

Isabella POV

We stood outside listening to Angela and Alec mate for 10 minutes before I had enough. "Okay Jasper will you please take Eleazar, Carlisle, Peter and Char with you to your office and we can go over what he found down in Mexico?" Jasper gave me a are you okay look and nodded his head. "I will be there in a few minutes I just need to talk to Vicky first. Esme why don't you and Carmen catch up. Felix stay out here and let me know if they come out."

Vicky and I made our way to her soundproof office. "Alright Princess whats wrong?"

She could always read me like I was a book. I could fool everyone else in the world but not her. I sighed and sat down on the couch rubbing my hands over my face. "Vicky I screwed up. Jasper, Peter and Emmett pissed me off so bad that I thought I should punish them and I don't know if I was right or wrong." I went and explained our night hoping she could tell me what I could do to fix it because I could tell Jasper and Emmett are still a little mad at me.

"I understand that you felt that you needed to punish Peter but you shouldn't have punished Emmett or Jasper. You and Jasper are mates, the future king and queen of our race and hopefully you'll both be married one day. I understand its hard to break old habits. You are both used to be the more dominate in a relationship but you need to start working together." Vicky wisely said.

"You're right." I resigned.

"Aren't I always" Vicky joked.

I made my way to Jaspers office and saw everyone waiting for me. "Jasper can we talk in my office?" He nodded his head. "We'll be back in just a few minutes." I told Peter, Char, Eleazar and Carlisle.

We walked across the hall into my office. I closed the door before I spoke, I really didn't want anyone to hear this. I normally don't apologize so I don't need them to hear it. "Jasper I am so sorry. I should have never treated you like that. I was wrong."

"Baby its alright." Jasper said hugging me.

I pushed away from him "No Jasper its not alright. I should be treating you like my mate not my slave. What I did was so wrong. I feel so bad. We need to talk about those things and not feel the need to punish one another."

"I agree but I think a little punishment in the right setting could be a little fun." Jasper smirked hugging me again. This time I let him.

Jasper POV

I was shocked when Isabella apologized. No I didn't like that she punished me but if thats what she felt she needed to do then okay but I agree that we need to start working as a team and talk things out before we resort to anything else.

She looked up and fluttered her eyelashes "Can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know what do you have in mind?" I asked knowing we couldn't make everyone else wait too long.

"This" she said dropping to her knees. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled my hard dick out. She licked it from the base to the tip before she engulfed my large length.

"Yeah" I moaned "I think this could work." She sucked slowly up and down. When I couldn't take anymore slowness I grabbed her hair and pushed her head to work her mouth faster on my dick. "God baby" I couldn't last much longer so I started thrusting in her pushing myself down her throat hard and fast. She tugged on my ball sack and I lost my load down her throat right then screaming her name.

After we were done we made our way back to my office where Eleazar was waiting to talk to us about this Mexican vampire named Ricardo. Eleazar told us that Ricardo is building a newborn army to go after Maria and then the Volturi. He built a club to bring in young men and women to both feed his current vampires and to make new ones.

"As you can see" Eleazar pointed to a picture of the club "There are 2 guards at the front door, 2 at the back door and who knows how many inside." Next he pulled out a map. "About 2 miles down the road he had an old warehouse that his people take the vampires that they are turning. There are anywhere from 6-10 vampires there at anytime. Now here" He pointed to another spot on the map about 10 miles away "is Ricardo's compound. There are about 25 vampires there. 4 patrol the outside. From what we can tell from heat vision goggles that there is an underground training arena. Ricardo never leaves without at least 5 vampires to guard him."

"Is this club open now?" I asked.

"No" Eleazar said shaking his head. "Its slated to open on New Years Eve. Tayna seduced one of the guards. Thats how we found out all of this."

"I guess we need to get planning." Isabella said.

Isabella POV

We had been planning for about 30 minutes when Felix called telling us that things had quieted down inside Alecs room. I left Jasper, Peter, and Char to the planning while Carlisle, Eleazar and I went to see Angela.

When we got there the door was still locked but this time I wasn't going to let it stop me. I had keys to every room of this house before I didn't want to open the door because I know that mating can be a strong thing for some vampires but now I need to see if Angela really has a power to control people and if she has the power of self control.

We walked into the room and saw a sweet sight of Angela and Alec cuddling. It was great until she realized we were there. "YOU WILL LEAVE" she said in a demented voice forcing Eleazar and Carlisle to leave the room. I wasn't affect because of my mental shield.

When Angela realized that I wasn't gone from the room she jumped into a fighting position in front of the bed. I put my hands up in a submissive form "Angela I am not going to hurt you or Alec. We just want to help. Please calm down." I pushed some calm into her which made her relax. "I am going to ask Carlisle and Eleazar to come back in okay?" She nodded.

"It seems she has a mind control." Eleazar said coming in. "Does she feel thirsty?"

"I'm not feeling any bloodlust from her." I said. "Lets try something. Felix" I yelled.

"Yes Princess?" Felix said entering the room.

"Go down in the fridge and get me some of the donated blood we have." I ordered. "Make sure its warm when you bring it back." I hollered after him. Cold blood sucks and I don't want to drink it if I don't have to.

Felix came back a minute later with the blood and while I could feel bloodlust from almost everyone in the room Angela still wasn't feeling any. Eleazar looked at me arching his eyebrow. "No she doesn't feel any bloodlust."

"Angela I'm Eleazar." He said sticking his hand out to shake hers. "I am a friend of the family. I need to know if you are thirsty."

"I am a little but its nothing major." She said quietly and I could feel her embarrassment. She sat down on the bed

I got on my knees in front of her and I took her hands in mine. "Angela look at me." She did. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. All of us here would love to be able to control when we feel thirsty. Alec take her hunting. She needs to have blood to keep her powers up. Angela if you ever feel weak please let me know." For some reason I feel this mother/daughter bond with her.

Angela wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you for everything." She sobbed.

"You are welcome. Now go hunt my dear." I said.

I watched them leave the room and I saw my dad (M) in the hall waiting for us. "You did very well" he said. "I checked your bonds and you are going to be like a mother to her, while Charlie, Alyssa and I will be like grandparents to her." I almost lost it right there. I never wanted kids but after 100 years you being to wonder if you could have been a good parent.

**Christmas Eve **

The last couple days were spent planning both our trip for Mexico, which we were leaving the day after Christmas, and the ceremony's we were holding, which is now. Its been crazy but it all had to be done.

We were in the training arena and I was standing up front with my dad(M) my aunts and my uncles behind me. The guard that wasn't officially part of the family were on both the left and right side behind the kings. Everyone else was in front of my facing me.

"Tonight we are welcoming a lot of people in our family. First Marcus would you please stand by me." I hated not calling him daddy but I needed to be formal. "Esme please step forward." She quickly came up front. "We found out you are Marcus Volturi's mate. Do you promise to protect King Marcus Volturi even if it means risking your life?" She quietly said "yes". "Do you promise to protect the Kings of Volturi, their mates, and The Princess and Prince with everything you have?" Another quiet 'yes' left her lips. "Do you promise to follow our rules even if you don't agree with them?" 'yes' "Then Esme Cullen" I said walking up to her placing her Volturi crest around her neck "you are now a member of this family. If you shall hurt or break a rule then you will no longer be apart of this family and most likely be killed." I placed a kiss on her cheek. "Welcome to the family. Please go stand by your mate."

Marcus and Esme walked back to where the others stood. "Jasper Whitlock please step forward." He came in front of me. "Jasper do you promise to protect your mate, Princess Isabella Volturi, even if it means risking your life?" He stood proudly 'yes'. "Do you promise to protect the kings and their mates with everything you have?" 'yes'. "Do you promise to protect our kingdom?" 'yes' "Do you promise to follow all rules?" 'yes' "Do you promise to be a strong leader, enforce our rule and to hear out every angle before you pass judgment?" 'yes' I walked over to him and placed his Volturi charm around his neck along with a ring on his right ring finger "Everyone here is a witness to your oath. You are now Prince Jasper Whitlock Volturi. Please go stand beside me."

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen please step forward. "While some of you have been with us for a few years and others a few months you have all proved yourself worthy. Today we are asking you to join our guard, like some of your friends have. We would like for you to become a part of our family. Would you all agree to this?" There was no hesitation they all said 'yes'. "Then lets begin. Do you promise to protect the our Kings, their mates, the Prince and Princess above everyone except your mates life?" 'yes' "Do you promise to follow all rules and orders?" 'yes' "Then welcome to the guard and our family." I said placing their new crests on their necks.

"Carlisle Cullen please step forward." He did as asked. "I would like to ask you to be my personal adviser. Someone I can come to and ask for advice and I feel I can trust you to add input without me needing to ask. This would make you a part of our family, even thou you already are. Do you agree?" He said "yes" with venom filling his eyes. I asked him the same questions that I had asked the last group and made him apart of our growing family.

"Angela Chaney please step forward. Alec to my left." They took their spots. "As Alecs mate you are a part of this family but as my father has pointed out that you and I share a mother/daughter bond and you and Jasper share a father/daughter bond. Today you will be crowned a princess." The moment Dad(M) told me that Angela would be Jaspers and my daughter I called my jeweler and had him make me a crown. I threw in extra money to have it made and sent out quickly. "Do you promise to protect your mate, the Kings, their mates, the Prince and Princess above all else?" She nodded "Do you promise to follow all of our rules?" she nodded again. "Do you promise to help enforce our rules but also make sure you have all the facts before making a ruling?" she nodded. "Do you promise to be a fair princess?" 'yes'. "I am proud to crown you Princess Angela of Volturi." I placed a necklace with the Volturi's crest on it. Then Jasper placed a crown on her head. "Please go with Alec and stand with the Kings." While I watched them go back I saw Alice standing by herself and I felt bad but there was nothing I could do until she proved herself worthy which I hope she can while shes in Italy.

**A/N I hope you all like. What do you think of Angela being Jasper and Isabellas daughter? Review Review Review.**


	24. Ricardo

Isabella POV

For the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas we partied at the club. We all exchanged gifts. I got Jasper and me matching ID bracelets his said "Prince Jasper" on the outside and "Property of Princess Isabella" on the inside. Mine said "Princess Isabella" on the outside and "Property of Prince Jasper" on the inside. Since most of us were leaving the next day we decided to head back to the house around 5 to lay around in the pjs that Alyssa got us and watch movies in the theater I had. It was nice but we all knew that the next few days would be hard. Some mates would be away from the others.

Late on December 26 we were in a penthouse suite in Mexico. Peter, Jasper, Demetri, Eleazar and Felix went to go meet Garrett and Kate to see the compound and take more pictures. Edward, Jane, Alec, Carlisle and Char went to see Laurent, Irina and Tanya at the warehouse. That left Alyssa, Charlie, Angela, Rose, Emmett and me in the penthouse working on plans. Everyone else stayed back home to run the club and protect the kings if need be.

About 12 hours later everyone came back with pictures from every angle and a count on how many were in each building. "From what I can see," I said pointing to a picture with my left hand and a map with my other, "Alyssa and Charlie need to be here on this hill above the compound with sniper rifles. You can hit the security on the outside enough for them to fall to the ground. Felix I want you up there with a paintball gun and hit the cameras." Peter huffed in annoyance. He liked to play with the guns. "Don't worry Peter I need you on the other side with a paintball gun hitting the other cameras."

"You're the best Aunt Isabella" Peter said jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I shook my head and continued "Char, Edward, Laurent, Irina and Tanya I want you guys on the warehouse. You guys will have a lot of explosives. Make sure that everyone is in the building and doesn't get out. Then head to the compound." They nodded.

Jasper spoke up "Garrett, Kate and Demetri take care of the few guards that are at the club and burn that down too." They nodded. "Everyone else you will be with Isabella and myself at the compound. After the cameras and guards are taken down Rose, Emmett you need to take them apart. Carlisle will start the fire outside so throw the bodies there." They nodded. "After we get in take apart every vampire you see but Ricardo unless Eleazar or Isabella tells you different. If he says let them live then bind them with the chains." Jasper turned to our daughter. "Angela stick by your mom and me." We spent the rest of the day planning.

Once nightfall hit we headed down to were Ricardo's club, warehouse and compound were at. Jasper and I gave out a few orders over our headsets before Alyssa, Charlie, Peter and Felix took out the guards and cameras. Emmett and Rose quickly disposed of the bodies while Carlisle started the fire. As we were getting ready to enter we heard the explosion from the warehouse.

We stormed into the compound and started tearing apart vampires. "Rose bind this one." I said pointing to a vampire. I could tell he had some powers and I needed to see which and if they could be helpful.

We made our way to the main room where Ricardo was. He had 2 vampires with some powers but since I had shielded everyone they didn't work. Emmett and Rose had bound them quickly along with Ricardo's mate.

"Who are you?" Ricardo demanded.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am Ricardo. I'm surprised you don't know who I am." I said shaking my head. I walked over to one of his guards and copied his power. "Hmmm this is interesting." I said. "Lets see how this power works." Ricardo charged me and I froze him mid-stride.

"Now thats cool" Peter said making everyone but Jasper chuckle.

"Shut it!" Jasper ordered.

"Now where was I?" I asked Ricardo while I walked a circle around him with a finger on my chin. "Oh yeah." I said like I was excited "I remember I was telling you who I am." I walked to the front of him and ran a finger down his jaw. "I am Princess Isabella of Volturi." His eyes widened. "I must say your dad would be so disappointed." I unfroze his head so he could speak.

"You knew my father?" Ricardo asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes I knew your father. You see your father came to me and confessed that he had created a couple dhampir's. He told me that while he tried to teach your right from wrong but you just never took to it." I stopped right in front of Ricardo and looked him in the eyes. "I gave him the option to spy for me to see what you were up to or I would kill him. He said that he loved you but you needed to be stopped. He was spying on you until you killed him. Now I know that you were going to attack my fathers I would like to know why?"

He didn't speak. We waited for a few minutes until Jasper finally got fed up. He pulled the stupid mexican dhampir by his hair and got in his face. "The lady asked you a question I suggest you answer it." Jasper was a good 4 inches taller than the man so he towered over him.

"And who the fuck are you her body guard?" Ricardo stupidly spat in Jasper's face.

I swung my sword and sliced off his right arm making him scream. "The man you just spat at is my mate and Prince Jasper of Volturi. I suggest you be nicer or my daughter will make your mate walk into that fire right there." I pointed to a fire I had Carlisle make inside the compound. I nodded to Angela and she made Ricardo's mate walk toward the fire.

"Okay stop! I'll tell you!" He screamed. His mate stopped walking and he let out a sigh in relief. "Okay I was going for you because I wanted to take over. I want to run the vampire world and after I had taken control I was going after the human world too. I'm stronger than all humans and just as strong as vampires so it would be easy for me to take control. It would have been perfect to have everyone in this world hanging on my every word. Plus I really enjoyed killing humans watching their blood flow all over the ground was an exciting experience." He shrugged.

"You are one sick fuck." Jasper spat.

I turned to his mate and checked the bonds and saw that they were true soul mates and I couldn't break a bond that strong so I knew if I killed him I had to kill her too. "Alec, do it." I ordered. He cut off their senses knowing what I wanted.

"Jasper" I said quietly "what do you think?"

"I think you know that he must be killed. Have you checked his bond with his mate?" He asked.

I nodded "Yeah I did and they are true soul mates which is the strongest bond around. I cannot break it. Which means we have to kill her too." Jasper just nodded and stood in front of Ricardo.

I nodded to Alec to let up on his powers. "As I am here acting on the will of the Kings of Volturi I have to power to past judgment. You Ricardo have been charged and found guilty of murder of not only vampires but humans too. You killed some just of the fun of it, others because they got in your way. Also you committed treason when you plotted to kill the Kings." I turned to his mate. "You, Eva, have done nothing to stop him so you are charged and found guilty of accessory of murder. I understand that he is your mate but you could have stopped this before it got worse. I could have helped but you didn't. Both of your sentences is death."

I nodded to Felix and Demetri to take off their heads which they did and threw both of them in the fire. Jasper and I walked out of the room and got ready to head home.

**A/N I know its short but I'll try to make the next one better. Sorry its taken me so long to get this up but most of my updates are going to get a little farther apart because from now until April my life seems to be non-stop but I will try to get an update for you all once a week. I hope you like this chapter. I love ideas and reviews from my fans. XOXOXOXO**


	25. New Years

**New Years Eve...**

Isabella POV

After we had taken care of Ricardo and all of the vampires he created we came home so we wouldn't miss New Years Eve. Tonight in the club was a formal event. All of us girls were getting ready in a hotel suite near the club.

"Are you ladies ready for tonight?" Jane asked carrying a case of vodka with her. We all nodded and she started handing out bottles.

"Hell yeah" Rose said. Over the last couple months Rose and Jane have become really close friends. It was nice to see them getting along.

We got to the club about 15 minutes before it opened. I had enough time for a staff meeting so I called everyone for a meeting while I was standing on the stage. "First thing I would like to thank everyone for another fantastic year. 2103 brought all of us great things and I hope 2104 brings us more wonderful things. Secondly tonight is one of the biggest nights of the year so please be on top of things tonight. We need your best in order for a great crowd next year. Tonight we have some major VIPs tonight. The San Francisco Giants are coming in to celebrate the World Series win from last month. We also have The President of the United States here with his family so please be good. Last but not least Jasper, Char, Peter, Carlisle and I are leaving tomorrow for New York and the Kings, their mates and Alice are also leaving for Italy tomorrow. I am leaving Brady in charge of the club but Jane, as my number 1 is going to be in charge of everything here. Now lets get back to work and open this bitch up!"

Brady and I were headed up to the office to get the drawers for the bars. The door didn't need one because we sold tickets in advance and if you didn't have a ticket you were not getting in. Once Brady and I were in my office I saw Jasper walk in with Angela behind him. "Angela why don't you help Brady out." She nodded, took the draws from my hands and left my office with Brady.

I was confused to why Jasper just had Angela do that. I arched an eyebrow at him as if I was asking 'what was that about?' Jasper shrugged his shoulders "Brady and you are going to teach her the ropes soon so why not start tonight." Jasper walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Plus it was the only way I could get my beautiful mate alone tonight. I know you are going to be running around." We started kissing. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated. I was pushing off his coat to his tux when he stopped me. "As much as I would like to go farther we need to stop."

"Why?" I asked speaking for the first time since he came into my office.

"Well" he said stepping away from me "I wanted to ask you a question." I could tell he was nervous about something. "Isabella I missed 100 years of your life and love but I don't want to miss another day. In the few short months since you have come back into my life you have done so much for me. You have loved me, helped the Major and myself become one person, you have given me a bigger family, helped me become a prince, given me a daughter but most of all you have given me happiness I hadn't known was missing until I saw you again." Jasper dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring "Will you please marry me?"

I was in shock I didn't see it coming but how could I say no. Easy I can't "Yes" I whisper.

Jasper places a platinum Flora Vida Diamond ring on my finger. Its the prettiest ring I have ever seen. **(Pic should be on my profile)**

After he places the ring on my finger he gave me a quick kiss and we walked out of my office. We stand at the railing over looking the crowd. Everyone seems to be having a great time. Rose is in the DJ booth with Jane laughing and picking out music. Peter is flirting with Char waiting for the parties to show up. Charlie, Demetri and Emmett are chatting at the door while Alyssa is going over designs of her new outfits with Alice, Irina and Tanya. Alec is flipping bottles with Vicky impressing our guest. Brady is showing Angela the ropes. On a VIP balcony I see my Aunts, Carmen and Esme chatting and looking at our guest. Felix, Garrettt and Laurent are stocking the bars and Carlisle, Eleazar, my uncles and dad are chatting away in the VIP room.

Jasper leans down to whisper in my ear. "Its nice to see our families getting along so well."

"Yes it is." I said.

The next day Char, Peter, Carlisle, Jasper and I were in New York. We had landed a few hours ago and got settled in our penthouse. Peter had a vampire we knew watch Melissa Whitlock for us. Randall was able to get her daily routine down and sent it to us.

"Isabella you never told us what happened to Renee and Phil." Jasper said.

"Will you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." I said softly. "Well after I turned Charlie I came back and looked on my mom and Phil. What I saw shocked me. I was watching them one night and I heard Renee call Phil and someone named Anthony telling them dinner was ready. Phil came into the kitchen with a little boy in his arms. I looked into records and saw that they had a baby boy that was 5 years old." I closed my eyes because the next part was hard. "I checked on them every year and would send anonymous Christmas and Birthday gifts every year too. When Anthony was 15 they were killed in a car accident." Carlisle and Jasper gasped in shock. "Yeah that was what I thought. Anthony had no family besides me so I talked to my father and uncles and I adopted him. When he was 18 I told him who I was and that I was a vampire. He accepted everything very well but was angry because I didn't tell him sooner and I didn't save mom and Phil. I asked him if he wanted to be changed and he said he wanted to get threw college before and I agreed. Once he graduated with a law degree we made a trip to Italy and he was turned. Now he works for the family. He doesn't visit often. I know part of it is because he is still mad at me and I hope one day he will forgive me. The other part is because of work. He works for most of the covens and they keep him very busy."

"Wow" Jasper said quietly.

"You did a very good thing raising him. I'm sure he will come around. You both have forever." Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I whispered.

The next morning we all headed out with Randall to a coffee shop Melissa went to every morning on her way to school. We all sat there pretending to drink coffee when she came in. The boys didn't know if they wanted to talk to her or not so we just observed her until I heard Carlisle and Melissa gasp. I turned my head to him and I saw his eyes were locked onto hers.

Then I heard Jasper and Peter growl. "Char, Randall get them out of here and to the hotel. NOW!" I ordered. They struggled but got them out of there. "Carlisle come on." He shook his head. "Yes! Lets go!" I turned to Melissa and softened my eyes "I'm sorry," was all I said when I left.

Carlisle and I got to the hotel room and we saw the boys pacing and looking like they wanted to tear the room apart. "Jasper, Peter go hunt and come back!" Jasper opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "We will talk about it when you 2 get back. Now go!" I said sternly and pointed toward the door.

A few hours later the boys came back and showered. They both came out and sat down on the couch. "Okay now that we all are calmer we can talk about this." I said standing in front of everyone. Carlisle was on a chair beside the couch. Char was on Peters lap and Randall was in a chair on the other side of the couch.

"There's nothing to talk about." Peter said stubbornly. "Its not going to happen."

"I'm with him." Jasper said crossing his arms over his chest.

I arched my eyebrow at them "I don't think you get a say." I said. "Thats for Carlisle and Melissa to talk about."

"Sorry babe but I'm with her on that one." Char said.

"Like hell he's not going to talk to her." Peter said lifting his mate off his lap and got in Carlisles face. "You will stay the fuck away from my granddaughter you here me!"

Carlisle stood up and got back in his face. "I will do what I please. Its not for you to decide. Shes my fucking mate!" He spat. "You will not keep me from her."

Peter pinned Carlisle to the wall and growled at him. "You will stay away from her you got that!"

"Or what?" Carlisle growled back.

Jasper got up and into Carlisle's face "Or I will rip your head off!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "PETER LET GO OF CARLISLE NOW!" He did but stayed in his face. "Peter, Jasper step back." I said but neither moved. "Thats an order!"

Peter backed up but Jasper didn't. He simply turned his head and looked at me. "I don't have to follow your orders. I'm your mate not one of your guard."

That right there just pissed me the fuck off. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "If you ever want to get laid again I suggest you back off or I will rip your dick off and use it without you attached." He looked at me to see if I was serious. I gave him the try me look that made him back up.

"Now everyone sit back down." I said. "Melissa is Carlisle's mate sorry boys." The boys snarled. "Shut up now." I said making them get quiet. "If Carlisle wants to talk to her its up to him. You cannot and will not stop him. Understand me?" They both nodded. "Good."

**A/N I hope you like. Next Chapter will be introduced to Melissa. ** **I love reviews. XOXOX Happy Halloween everyone!**


	26. Understanding

**Jasper POV**

What the fuck! Did Isabella really threaten to rip off my dick and use it? I chanced a look at her and she was dead serious. I'm not happy about it but I like to fuck my mate too much to have her rip it off, so I back out of Carlisle's face. I'll deal with her later.

"Now everyone sit back down." Isabella said. "Melissa is Carlisles mate sorry boys." Her eyes softened and you could tell she was sorry but Peter and I snarled. "Shut up," Isabella said sounding exasperated. "If Carlisle wants to talk to her its up to him. You cannot and will not stop him. Understood?" We nodded. "Good. Carlisle, Randall can you two please leave so I can talk to Peter and Jasper?"

"Sure thing" Carlisle said kissing my mates cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me." With that Carlisle and Randall were out the door.

"Guys look I'm sorry. I understand that you felt the need to stand up for Melissa but you can't do that." Isabella said sitting in a chair.

"Why not?" Peter and I both snarled at her.

Isabella took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "Jasper please reign the anger in." I hadn't realized that I was pushing anger out but I sure was. "Now Peter you have acted like a guard member for over 5 years now you know the law but I'll say it for Jaspers sake." She turned to me. "The law says "You cannot keep mates apart."

"Or What?" I interrupted her.

"The penalty is death." She hung her head for a second before looking back into my eyes. "I know you didn't know. Once we get back I promise either myself or Char will go over all the laws with you."

"Okay" I agree with her but I'm still angry.

"Peter you should have known better." Isabella said making him hang his head. "Jasper you are my mate and Peter you are one of my closest friends I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I understand I really do Melissa is family but you have to understand Carlisles point too." I look at her like shes crazy. "How would you feel if someone kept you away from your mate? Tell me Peter how would you feel if I sent Char to Italy and kept you here and never let you see her again?"

Peter growled "I would probably go crazy and find her."

Isabella nodded "And what would you do if she were killed?"

"I would ask you to kill me too." He said.

Isabella turned to me "Jasper how would you feel if someone took me away from you?"

I don't like the thought of that at all. "I would search for you and not stop until I found you."

"And if you found me in a pile of ash?"

"I would kill the fuck and then kill myself. I CANNOT live without you." I said.

"That is how Carlisle feels. So please let him be with his mate even thou shes family." We both nodded. Isabella grabbed my hand and pulled me to our room and shouted to Peter and Char "We'll be busy all day." Then she sent me all the lust she was feeling.

Once I closed the door Isabella stopped and looked at me. "I really am sorry. I hated saying that to you. Are you angry with me?" Her voice was between worry and husky. I felt her emotions and she was feeling, remorse, lust and playful.

"Yes I'm still angry with you but I have a feeling you can make it up to me." I said pushing my acceptance, lust and playfulness. Hey if she wanted to play we could play. "Get on your knees." I said unzipping my pants freeing my erection.

Isabella licked her lips. "Suck it," was all I had to say. She licked the precum off the head and engulfed my dick all the way to the back of her throat. She was bobbing up and down slowly so I grabbed her head and I started thrusting in her fast and hard. It didn't take long for me to cum screaming her name. She licked every bit of cum off of my dick and smiled up at me until I sent her a little mischief. "Strip." She did so quickly along with pushing her love and a shit ton of lust my way.

She was facing me so I turned her around and pushed her face down from the waist up on the bed. Her ass was up in the air and I could see she was dripping wet. I ran a finger down her spine over her back hole down her slit to her clit, causing her to shiver. I bent down and whispered "Like that darlin'?" She moaned a yes. I stuck a few fingers in her pussy causing her to gasp. I pumped a few times before I pulled my fingers out. She whimpered at the loss of my fingers. "Don't worry kitten. You'll feel them again soon." I said before I thrusted my dick in her hard.

"Oh God." She screamed. I didn't give her time to adjust. I pulled back out and slammed back into her again. I slowly fucked her hard. I stuck one of my slick fingers in her pucker hole. I paced my finger at the pace of my cock. She was moaning incoherently. I stuck in another finger but kept up the slow pace. I haven't had her ass yet but I was going to today. Every time I look at it I have a desire to bury myself in it. I stuck in a third finger and I could tell she was close to cumming. "Oh god Jasper...please." She cried.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Fuck me harder." She begged. "Fuck my ass."

"With pleasure." I pulled out of her pussy and slowly pushed into her ass. "Good god girl you are so tight. This isn't going to be easy. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast." I said as I started pounding her. She was screaming and if her feelings were anything to go off of she was really enjoying it. She was feeling lust, desire, pleasure, and excitement. "Isabella play with your clit." She slid a hand down and started circling her clit.

She started shaking. "Jasper...I...oh...fuck...JASPER!" She screaming when her orgasm washed over her. I followed her a few thrust later screaming her name.

We both collapsed on the bed and I pulled her to my chest "See you like my dick attached to me don't you?"

"Yes I do. I promise no more threats on your appendage" my love laughed.

**Carlisle POV**

Isabella asked Randall and myself to leave. I decided I needed to hunt and think about what I was going to do. So I went to a local state park and hunted. After I took a couple of deer down I sat and thought about what happened.

As soon as I saw Melissa I felt a pull. I was drawn to that lovely human. She is so gorgeous. Melissa is about 5'11" with long dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She is so perfect. Thinking about her makes me want to go see her so thats what I decide to do.

I went back to the coffee shop the next morning and waited for her to come in. I was sitting at a table in the corner when she came in. I watched her order her coffee and hoped she would notice me and my hopes were not dashed when she came over.

"Hi I saw you yesterday." My beauty said. "I'm Melissa do you mind if I sit here?"

I nodded my head "Its nice to meet you Melissa, my names Carlisle and I would love for you to sit with me."

We sat there talking for half an hour before she had to leave for class. We exchanged numbers and she told me she would call me tonight.

**Isabella POV**

Carlisle had been gone all night and half of the morning but I'm not worried. I know he is trying to figure things out. Jasper and Peter are pacing the room scowling because hes been gone so long.

"Guys stop pacing you are going to wear a hole in the carpet. Why don't you sit down?" Char asked.

"I don't want to sit down. Who knows what that man has done with my granddaughter." Peter said with venom in his voice.

"I'm worried too but I would stop pacing if he" Jasper said pointing to Peter "would calm down."

"Come on Peter Carlisle isn't going to do anything to Melissa. He just wants to get to know her." I said. I also decided it was time to calm him down so my mate would calm down so I pushed calm into the room. It was enough to make both men sit down. "When he comes back let him tell us don't go attacking him please."

"Fine but he better not have done anything to her." Peter spat.

"Baby" Char said turning to him "you know he can't hurt her, just like you can't hurt me."

Carlisle walked in 5 minutes later with a huge smile on his face. He sat down in a chair across from Jasper and myself. He didn't say anything just grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"So?" I asked.

"I went to the coffee shop and we talked. It was nice. We started to get to know a little bit about each other. She's supposed to call me tonight." He said practically bouncing out of his seat. "Melissa do you think it would be okay if I stayed out here when you all go back to Vegas?"

"Of course Carlisle I wouldn't expect you to stay away from your mate." I said.

"So you didn't do anything but talk?" Peter asked sceptically

"No Peter." Carlisle said shaking his head. "I will wait until I know her better."

"Good you better take care of her." Peter said finally giving his permission.

Carlisle looked him in the eye "I will."

"I think its best we leave at the end of the week because I have a surprise for Jasper next week and I need to check home before I can do that." I said.

"Thats fine with me." Jasper said while Char and Peter nodded.

**A/N I hope you liked. I'm sorry it took so long. Please Review. XOXO**


	27. What!

**Alice POV**

We landed in Italy a few hours ago and just pulled up in front of the castle. I have never been here but now I'm glad I'm here now. This place is huge.

As we walk in a smell burns my nose. "Excuse me sirs but what is that awful smell?" I ask the kings. I could tell Esme didn't like it either.

"That will take some getting used to." Aro said. "They are a part of my guard."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You will find out at your session today." Caius said.

Chelsea walked me to my room and told me I had an hour before I was expected by my new therapist. My room was huge. It had a four poster bed in the center of the room. The had pink and gray all over. It was nice and perfect for me.

I took a quick shower and as I was getting dressed someone knocked on my door. Whoever it was stunk like they hadn't taken a shower in years. I opened the door and saw a tall, muscular Indian with dark chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to pull him into my room and jump him. Then it hit me he was my mate.

"Ah fuck." The Indian god, whos name I still didn't know, spoke. "Lets get you to your appointment." He said with a scowl on his face.

He walked in front of me the whole time. He didn't look at me just keep his head straight. He was shaking a little bit and it made me wonder what I did wrong. I reached out and touched his arm, he was hot. Not looks wise, well yeah he was hot there too, but temperature wise, he was hotter than a normal human. He pulled his arm away, stopped and looked into my eyes "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" He gritted threw his teeth. I didn't respond I just hung my head feeling like shit.

Once we got to the office he knocked walked in closing the door behind him and then came out a few minutes later. He left the door open and a mans voice said "Come in."

I walked into the office and it was nice. It was pale blue and white, nice and calming. I looked over to the desk and stopped dead in my tracks. No way that couldn't be him. He should have been dead a long time ago. He looked up at me after a few moments and laughed. "You know you should see your face right now?" He laughed even harder. "I know I'm not supposed to laugh at you but your eyes look like they could fall out." I closed my eyes to concentrate. "Go ahead and ask I know you want to."

I opened my eyes "How are you still alive?"

"Simple I am a werewolf. Once you guys showed up it started the change in us. At first I was pissed off but then when Isabella came back for Vicky she had some of the guard with her and I imprinted on Heidi." Wow, I didn't think wolves could imprint on vampires. "Sam and I talked and he sent me over here with a few fellow wolves. Leah imprinted on Santiago but thats a different story for another time. Now sit down and lets talk."

"I'm sorry but are you saying you are my therapist?" He nodded. "You are joking right?"

"Nope" He said popping the p.

"Alright doc lets get this session started." I said sitting down. There's nothing I can do. I need the therapy and doctors that work with vampires are hard to find.

**Jane POV**

Isabella has been gone almost a week and some of the guard and I have been working on going threw all of Ricardo's information he had on his computer and in his files. He has a lot of information on Isabella and we can't figure out why.

A knock came on the door and when I opened the door there was a box addressed "Princess Volturi". Since no one was there I took it as a threat and opened the box. Inside was a finger dripping venom with a note:

_Princess Isabella,_

_I will get you one way or another. I already have your brother but it is you I want. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Love, A future Master._

"Demetri" I called and he was beside me in a flash. "Take this box. You need to see if there is any trace of who sent this. Have Emmett help you." Demetri nodded. "Also look at the tapes to see if we can identify who dropped this off."

"Okay babe." He said dropping a kiss on my cheek.

I pulled out my phone and called Isabella.

"_Hey Jane whats up?"_

"You need to come home." I said. "We've had another threat toward you and I need you to see what we've found regarding Ricardo."

"_Okay Jane."_ Isabella said and I could hear Peter calling the pilots to get the plane ready. _"We'll be home tomorrow. Can you tell me anything over the phone?"_

"I don't think that would be wise Princess." I said. "Speaking as your sister this doesn't look good. Be careful and we'll see you soon."

"_See you soon Jane."_ Isabella said hanging up the phone.

**Isabella POV**

We just landed in Las Vegas. I told Carlisle what was going on and that we were leaving. He wanted to come but I couldn't do that to him and Melissa. I had met her yesterday and I really like her.

_Flashback_

"_Melissa this is my son Jasper and his fiancee Isabella." Carlisle introduced us. "And this is my nephew Peter and his wife Char."_

"_Its nice to meet you." She said shyly. _

"_Its nice to meet you too."_

_Melissa looked back and forth between Jasper and Peter. You could tell she was trying to figure something out. "Melissa is everything okay?" Carlisle asked._

"_Yeah I think" she said looking a little confused. She started shaking her head. "I'm sorry."_

"_What for?" Peter asked._

"_Its just, I don't know. I must be crazy." You could see she really thought she was crazy._

"_Here sit down." Char said. _

"_You are not crazy. Just tell us what you are thinking." I said handing her a glass of water._

"_Its just those 2 look like my I don't know how many greats grandfather and Uncle. I've seen pictures and you guys look so much like them." She said looking at Peter and Jasper. "Actually if I remember right my Grandfathers name was Peter and my Uncles name was Jasper but you can't be." She rubbed her hand over her face. "That was over 200 years ago. See I told you I was crazy."_

_Carlisle looked at me asking silently if he should tell her. I whispered quiet enough for her not to hear "If you think she can handle it."_

"_Melissa I need to tell you something. I think you can handle it but I need you to keep an open mind." Carlisle said. _

_My phone rang before he got the chance to say anything so I excused myself to the other room._

"_Hey Jane whats up?"_

"You need to come home." _Jane said_. "We've had another threat toward you and I need you to see what we've found regarding Ricardo."

"_Okay Jane."_ _I said and I could hear Peter calling the pilots to get the plane ready_. _"We'll be home tomorrow. Can you tell me anything over the phone?"_

"I don't think that would be wise Princess." _Jane said_. "Speaking as your sister this doesn't look good. Be careful and we'll see you soon."

"_See you soon Jane." I said hanging up the phone._

_I walked back out to the front room to see Melissa white as a sheet. Jasper ran over to me and held me __close. I pushed my worry to him. I was a little worried about what was going on in Vegas but I would worry more when I got home. Right now most of my worry was for Melissa and I think Jasper must of picked up on that. "Shes just trying to process it." He whispered in my ear. _

_I walked over to her and I placed her hands in mine. "Melissa I know this is a lot to handle. I felt the same way when I found out but Carlisle loves you, you know that right?" She looked at him with wide eyes questioning if what I said was true._

"_Yes I do love you." He said. Melissa nodded and I could see she was still trying to process this. _

_I had an idea, "Melissa I have a power that can make you feel how much Carlisle loves you can I do that?" She nodded again and I pushed all of Carlisles love for Melissa on to her._

_Carlisle took Melissa's hands from mine and spoke to her "I know we have only known each other for a few days and I don't know much about you but I do love you."_

_Melissa cupped his face in her hands "I know and I love you too, no matter what you are."_

_Melissa can I borrow Carlisle for a moment. She nodded and said "Yeah that would give me time to get to know my grandpa and uncle."_

_I walked with Carlisle in the other room. "Did you hear what Jane called me about?"_

"_Yes I did. I just need to tell Melissa that we are leaving tomorrow." He said._

_I shook my head. "No Carlisle I want you to stay here and get to know your mate. I will keep you informed but you need to stay."_

"_Please be careful. I know you don't consider me your dad or any family but I do love you and I don't know what this family would do without you."_

"_I will be careful and I do consider you family. You are my uncle now but soon you will be my father in law." I chuckled._

_End flashback_

When we got home we went straight for the conference room in the training arena. I walked in and everyone stood up. "Sit down." I said rolling my eyes. It was something I couldn't get my guard to stop doing every time we had a meeting. "Now tell me what happened first and then tell me about Ricardo." Everyone had their tablets in front of them and they had Jasper, Peter, Chars and mine waiting for us.

"Well you received a package but it wasn't a normal delivery so I opened it. I found a finger and this note." Jane said putting a copy of the note they had scanned on the TV and in our tablets.

"What the fuck!" I all but screamed trying to hold in my rage. "Do we know where this came from?"

"No we are working on it." Demetri said.

"We looked at the cameras but right before the package was delivered the cameras went out." Emmett told me.

"Keep working on it." I said. "Now what about Ricardo?"

"We looked in all his information and it seemed he wasn't only trying to take control but he was also after something or someone." Jane said.

Demetri took over "He had a lot of information on you and your brothers family history. He only had your moms for your brother but for you he had both sides. As you can see he only got about 1000 years worth of information before we killed him."

"What is he looking for?" I asked.

"We don't know." Demetri said.

"Dad do you know anything about our history?" I asked.

"No not this far back." He said shaking his head.

"Alright Alec, Brady, Peter and Charlie I want you to keep going back. Figure out why he was digging. He had to be looking for something." They nodded and left. "Jane call my dad and uncles see if they know anything." She nodded and left. "Everyone else help when you are needed and keep an eye out."

**A/N I know I left you with some unanswered questions. It will take time to answer all questions. Who do you think is Alices mate? Review Review Review.**


	28. Who?

**Jasper POV**

After the meeting Isabella ran up to her office and dialed up her phone. "Hey its me. We need your help can you come down here?" She said.

"_Sure we'll be on the next flight out."_ A mans voice said.

"Thanks." She said and closed her phone.

Isabellas emotions were really crazy. She was feeling worry, anger, fury, and sadness. She turned to me and started screaming. "Why? Why the fuck did someone take my brother? God damn it!" She screamed. I almost fell to my knees feeling all of her feelings. "How did he get taken from there?" Now she was pacing. Her eyes were pitch black and she was on the verge of breaking something.

"Please calm down Isabella." I said trying to keep myself up. "I can't take much more of what you are feeling." She looked at me and all of a sudden I couldn't feel anything she was feeling. I tested her emotions and she didn't seem to be feeling anything.

The next thing I knew she bolted from the room, leaving her cell phone behind. I grabbed the phone, walked over to my office, straight to my desk, punched in my security code and placed my palm on the hand print code. The wall opened up and showed me video of every point of the property. I saw her running toward the training arena. I figured she was going to work off some steam and would be back later.

I watched her for a few minutes when Peter walked in. "Hey do you know where your mate is?" I pointed to the screen. "Do you know if she called someone named Alph?"

"She made a call but I don't know to who." I said shrugging my shoulder. As soon as the words left my mouth her phone rang.

I picked it up "Hello?"

"_Who is this? Where is Isabella?" _He said in a deep voice.

Peter held his hand out for the phone.

"Alph, hey man its Peter."

"_Hey Peter wheres Isabella?"_

"Shes working off some steam did she call you?"

"_Yeah I am calling with our flight information. We'll be in McCarran in 2 hours." _

"Alright I'll be there to pick you up." Peter said and shut her phone. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey sexy can you please get Emmett and Rose?"

"_Sure whats going on?"_

"Alph and his men will be here in 2 hours and we need to pick them up. I figured we could go get them and fill the other two in on our way. Meet me in the garage. Love ya." He said hanging up.

"Who is this Alph person?" I asked.

"Will you please go tell Isabella that Alph is coming in?" Peter said.

"I will but first you will tell me who this person is." I said.

Peter arched his eyebrow "Is that an order?"

"Yes damn it! Now tell me." I growled.

"Alph is Sam Uley. He is Alpha of the wolves." Peter said.

"Wait the wolves are still alive?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes they are. We are in alliance with them." Peter said. "Look I can't tell you it all now but I will. I have to go and pick them up. Please go to your mate."

I went to the training center where I saw Isabella last and she wasn't there. I was getting ready to call Brady to see if he knew where she was when my phone rang.

"_She's at the stables." _Alice said.

"Thanks Al" I responded and closed the phone.

**Jane POV**

After the meeting I went to my office and called the kings. _"Aro Volturi's office." _ Anya said answering the phone.

"Anya its Jane I need to speak with our king," I said.

"_Hold on and I'll put you thru."_

"_Jane I was expecting you would call." _Aro said. _"I take it you are calling for Isabella."_

"Yes do you have any information?" I was trying to get any information quickly.

"_No we don't. The cameras went down when Tony was taken and everyones mind have been erased. We can't figure out what happened." _Aro informed me.

"Thanks Master. I have to go bye."

Isabella is not going to be happy about this. I know her she is going to be heading to Italy to check things out for herself. I guess I better go find her and give her the bad news.

**Isabella POV**

I am so fucking pissed off. I tried working out but that didn't help so I decided to head to the stables. The horses always calmed me down. I decide to pet Lana, my white mustang. She was a rare one most mustangs had a fire spirit, and Lana had that but she was more a calm spirit.

After a few minutes of petting her I got hit with a vision. I saw Tony and his mate, Jasmin, in a forest. They were tied to a tree and both had black eyes. Tony was trying to break the tree but stopped when someone walked up to him. "Now, now" he said shaking his finger. "Don't do that or I will kill your mate." Then the vision went away.

"Isabella what is it?" Jasper asked.

"I have to go to my office in the training compound. I need my tablet." I said taking off in a run.

Once I got there I opened my tablet and started drawing. I drew Tony and Jasmin tied to trees. The trees were thick with macaws in them. In the background in the trees were spider monkeys. I also drew the man who looked tall, skinny with dark skin and dark hair. He must be native from the area.

"Is this what you saw?" Jasper asked me. I looked up to him to see Jane, Charlie, and Alyssa standing behind him.

"Yes" I said looking back down at the picture of my brother and sister in law.

Jane filled me in on her conversation with my Uncle Aro. I was not happy. How could someone walk in and out, taking not one but two vampires with him and not get noticed? I may have to call Jake to see if he picked up a scent.

"Bells Alph and the guys are here." Charlie said.

"Okay. Let's go fill them in." I said.

**Alice POV**

Its been 3 days since we found out Isabellas brother went missing. I was in session with Jacob when we found out.

_Flashback..._

"_So have you thought of a job you would like to do while you are here?" _ _Jacob asked._

"_I have been into fashion for as long as I can remember but I don't know if I should do something I already know how to do or if I should step out of my comfort zone and do something new." I said truthfully._

"_You've moved from most of your family to Italy, realized that you are not supposed to be with your ex-husband and mated with someone new. I think you have done enough new things maybe you should __stick with fashion for now." Jacob said thoughtfully. "You normally do shopping." I nodded. "Have you thought about designing or maybe opening your own store. It would be stepping outside the box a little but not too far."_

_I was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Jacob said._

_The door opened and there stood my mate. I had trouble keeping my eyes off of his. "Seth what is it?" Jacob asked._

"_Tony and Jasmin are missing" Seth informed us. _

"_Who's Tony and Jasmin?" I asked._

"_Not that its any of your business but Tony is Bellas brother and Jasmin is his mate and wife." Seth spat._

_I was hurt with the way Seth just spoke to me. I could hear the anger in his voice and I have no clue why besides the fact that I am a vampire but I will find out. Unfortunately now is not the right time._

_End Flashback._

In that three days I have tried to get a vision of where Tony and Jasmin are and I can't get anything. Its frustrating I hate not being able to see the future.

I was walking around and I smelled the fresh ocean smell along with burning drift wood. I knew that smell anywhere it was Seth. I turned the corner and he was there. "Seth" I breathed.

"What?" He said sounding like he was annoyed.

I looked into his deep brown eyes before talking "Can we go talk somewhere?"

He sighed "Sure."

**Seth POV**

I would have never had a problem imprinting on a vampire. I have lived with them long enough I am used to them. Everyone of them around here drink from animals or they get blood from blood bank. They don't kill humans anymore than they have too. I even have gotten past their stink. Almost any vampire would have been fine but no I had to imprint on Alice. The one vampire I hated most in this world.

When Jake, Leah and I moved out here I got really close to Isabella. She became my older sister and we talked all the time. One day she told me her story about why she changed and what happened the night of her birthday. When I heard that Alice had set it all up I was pissed. I vowed to hate her for the rest of my life. Now I can't.

I have no clue what I am going to do. Jake said I should just get over it. That she has changed and I should give her a chance I just don't know if I can do that. I know I am supposed to put her needs in front of mine but damn if I am trying hard to keep her away from me.

I was on the way to the kitchen when my nose got hit with a scent of orange and cream. It made my mouth water even thou I didn't want it to. I turned the corner and saw her.

She quietly said "Seth."

"What?" I said quietly trying not to spit at her.

"Can we go talk somewhere?"

I sighed. I know this is unavoidable "Sure."

**Demetri POV**

Emmett and I have been working night and day on finding out Isabellas family tree. On Charlies side we are about 1000 years back. Let me tell you getting that far back isn't easy. Thankfully libraries were smart and started uploading any piece of paper they had on the computers, that got us about 300 years before Charlie was born. For the next 700 we had to use government websites.

"Finding anything on Renee?" I asked Emmett.

"I'm about 200 years before she was born and the only thing I can find is most of the females were eventually put into institutions." Emmett said shaking his head. "I know were vampires but I never thought my brain could get this worn out. Have you found anything?"

"No, not yet" I said clicking another website. I looked that the screen and was in shock for a second. "Wait I take that back. I did find something."

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Isabella is a great-granddaughter of a Marcus D'Amico" I told him.

"Who's Marcus D'Amico?"

"He has a different last name now." I said staring out the window. "Its Volturi now."

"Holy shit you are telling me Isabella is actually related to Marcus Volturi."

"Yes" I said. "Now lets get Renee's history figured out so we can give her all the information at once."

**A/N What do you think? Are you happy its Seth? We'll get more into why he's pissed at Alice later. What about Isabella being related to Marcus? What do you think about Renee's family history? Review Review Review. I love to hear your ideas. XOXO **


	29. My Family issues

**A/N Sorry its been so long. My kids and life have been keeping me busy. I own nothing but a few names and the story line **

**Isabella POV**

I was getting ready to fill in Alph and the guys when Demetri and Emmett walked in. "Princess we need to talk we have some information for you." I nodded for them to continue. "We traced your history back to a man called Marcus D'Amico on your fathers side."

"What?" I said in shock. "Please tell me that you did not just say that Marcus is related to me?" 

"Actually he is your I don't know how many greats grandfather." Demetri said looking scared.

"Charlie!" I screamed. He ran in within seconds. "Did you know that Marcus is our great grandfather?"

"Ummm no. When did you find this out Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Just now from these two." I said pointing to Emmett and Demetri. "We are going to have to deal with this after we get Tony and Jasmin back. Anything on my mothers side?"

It was Emmetts turn to speak up "The only thing I can find is that almost every woman has been placed in an asylum besides your mom."

I looked at Emmett and realized he was dressed in a red snuggie. "I think I remember Renee telling me that my grandma was in a mental hospital her whole life. Emmett why are you dressed in a snuggie?"

"Its comfortable and soft." He said shrugging.

"Please tell me you have clothes on underneath." Emmetts jaw dropped and eyes widen telling me he didn't. I started laughing. "Only you Emmett only you. You guys did good work. Any reason why they were determined crazy?"

"I hacked into their records and I couldn't find many but the ones that I did find said 'woman says she can see future, feel feelings, read minds, make potions. It was weird." Emmett said.

I paced my office back and forth trying to figure out what that meant. They all had the same powers I have but I don't make potions. What are potions? Then I thought back to my teenage days and remembered watching a movie called "Harry Potter" and they had a potions class. Theres no way they could be witches they don't exist do they? I pulled out my cell phone and called my Uncle Caius. He was the best problem solver and also great with history.

"_Hey Princess is everything going good there? Got any leads?" He asked answering the phone._

"I had a vision and we think Tony and Jasmin are somewhere in the Amazon but we don't know where but I have a question for you." I said.

"_What is it?"_

"Are there such things as witches?" I asked thinking I sounded crazy.

"_Actually there are very real but there are not many left." My uncle told me. _

All four of our mouths dropped open. "Thanks Uncle. I will call when I have more information." I hung up the phone and turned to the guys. "Look I know we all think this is crazy but we don't have time for that now. I need to go talk to Alph and the guys. We need to get to the Amazon."

I walked into the kitchen and expected to find the guys eating but instead I see Alph and Embry holding a growling Paul back, while Peter and Felix were holding a growling Alec back. Angela was in her fathers arms crying her dry tears.

I walked over to Jasper and he handed Angela to me. I whispered in her ear "It will be okay." I looked a Jasper to ask what was going on but before I could he stepped in between the growling men and yelled at the top of he lungs "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU WILL CALM DOWN NOW!" Both men stopped growling at an instant.

They both calmed down the second Jasper ordered them to. Jasper locked eyes with me and I nodded knowing what he wanted and we pushed calm into the room. Angela's sobbing slowed down and both boys relaxed a little. "Now would someone like to tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"I came in here to find him" Alec spat pointing a finger at Paul "trying to kiss **MY MATE**."

"Then he came in and wrapped his arms around **MY IMPRINT** trying to get her away from me." Paul said with venom in his voice.

"Angela how do you feel?" I asked pulling her back to look her in the eyes.

She started sobbing a little harder "I don't know. I feel a pull to both of them. I'm so confused." By the time she was done speaking my mom had entered the room.

"Shhh its okay sweetie. Why don't you go with your grandma and go relax in your room. Maybe take a bath?" She nodded.

"Come on sweetie" Alyssa said walking her out of the room.

I turned to the two men who were attached to my daughter "Lets go talk in my office."

**Angela POV**

I slipped into my bath thinking about what just happened.

_Flashback..._

I was standing in the kitchen making food for the wolves when Paul walked in. I looked him in his eyes and got lost. I don't know why but I felt a pull toward him.

We walked closer to each other and then he tried to kiss me. I turned my cheek "I can't." I spoke softly.

"Why?" He said turning my face trying to kiss me again.

Thats when Alec walked in and wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull me from the room. "Come on lets get away from the mutt?" Alec said.

"Let go of my imprint!" Paul roared.

Paul started shaking and growling while Alec crouched down and started growling too. Thats when the rest of the guys walked in and grabbed the guys. I was so confused. I felt a pull to both of them. I broke down crying my dry tears and my dad wrapped his arms around me.

_End flashback..._

I just don't know what to do. I love Alec but I never felt whole with him. When both men where in the same room I felt torn in two but whole at the same time. I just don't know what to do. I want to be with both of them but how can I do that?

**Alice POV**

"So can you tell me why you hate me so much?" I asked Seth.

I could see the anger in his eyes. "You want to know why I hate you?" He spat "You hurt Isabella. You took her mate away from her. You tried to kill her. She is like a sister to me and you hurt her so I hate you!"

"I'm sorry." I said "I regret doing that. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her and everyone else. Do you want to know what I'm most sorry about?" He nodded. "I'm most sorry that I caused my mate the one man whom I am supposed to love hates me." I got up and started to walk out of the room when he stopped me.

"I believe you are sorry. Maybe we can start over. I can't forgive you overnight but I think we can work on it. Maybe we can talk with Jake." He said quietly.

"I like the sound of that." I said.

**A/N I know its short but I will try to update soon. XOXO**


	30. Rescue

**A/N Happy Holidays everyone I hope you have wonderful holidays and I hope you enjoy this chapter. XOXOXO **

**Isabella POV**

"Sit down both of you" I ordered. Alec sat down but Paul didn't. I looked over to Sam and he knew what I wanted.

"Sit down Paul" he said in his Alpha voice. Paul sat down right away.

"Its obvious we have a problem here. Both of you are tied to my daughter. Now we need to figure this out. You both have to work together to make Angela happy." Both men just glared at each other. "Do you even know what she felt when you two were fighting?" Both shook their heads in the negative. "Jasper will help them feel what our daughter was feeling?" Jasper nodded and pushed the emotions.

Sam, who was standing to my left bent down and whispered in my ear "Daughter?"

"Yeah do you remember Angela that I went to school with?" He nodded "Well Angela is her great, however many, granddaughter and when she was turned we had a bond of mother to daughter and father to daughter with Jasper and Angela."

"Okay." Sam said looking over at the men who were on the floor grabbing at their chest.

I looked at Jasper and nodded. He pulled away their emotions. They both sat back down in the chairs gasping. "Now do you understand what she was feeling?" Both nodded. "Now seeing as you 2 are tied to her if one of you die you all die." They both looked at me like I was crazy. "If Alec were to die Angela couldn't live without him and would find a way to die and I know you, Paul, wouldn't be able to live without her so you would kill yourself too right?" He nodded "See you 3 are connected. When we get back from saving Tony I am sending you 3 for a vacation on an Island that I own and you will take time to get to know each other. Don't even think about hurt one or the other because it would hurt my daughter and you don't want to hurt my daughter. You've seen my wrath as a princess but you haven't seen my wrath as a mother."

After that was dealt with we went to the conference room. I was hit with another vision. This time it was just words in dirt. It said 'BLOCKER'. I know that was Tony's way of sending me a message. "Okay we have figured out that Tony is somewhere in the Amazon. We need to get down there and figure out where. I just got a vision and it was a message written in dirt that said blocker. I'm assuming whoever this is has a blocker. That means we will be going in with no powers until we can kill him. We need to be careful." Everyone nodded. "Alright get packed up we leave in an hour."

We arrived the next day and we headed straight for the Amazon meeting the Amazon coven there. "Its been a long time my friend." Zafrina said hugging me before turning to Jasper "You must be our new Prince?"

"Yes ma'am but please call me Jasper" my strong sweet mate said.

"This is my daughter Angela and her mates Alec and Paul."

"Its nice to meet you Angela and Paul. Alec its been a long time."

"Alright what have you got for me?" I asked needing to get down to business.

"It looks like there about 50 vampires. 25 of them are newborns. There are 2 that are highly guarded." Zafrina said handing me pictures. One the first picture there was a dark haired, dark skinned shorter man with 5 taller men with him. "I think he is the blocker you were telling me about." I looked at the next picture and it had a dark haired, light skinned man on it. He had a lady on each arm and 5 men with him also. "I think he is the leader. When he leaves he always has at least 2 woman if not more with him."

"Alright as much as we would like a blocker we need to take him out. So this is what we are going to do." I said to everyone in the group. "Alph you, Paul, Embry, Colin, and Brady need to take out the blocker and the men that guard him. Dad, you and mom need to be in trees to the north with the guns, my Brady and Felix you guys to the South with the guns, Char and Peter to the East and the rest of us will enter from the west. Alph you and your men need to tear everyone apart. Quil I want you to stay next to Edward so he can keep an eye on whats happening with the wolves. Edward keep me informed. Keep the leader alive. If you find Tony and Jasmin bring them straight to me. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. "Now everyone lets move."

We all moved in fast. I kept trying my powers and nothing was working. I looked to Jasper and he shook his head no, say his powers didn't work either. We kept tearing any vampire apart. You know there is a saying "Don't mess with family", yeah thats what I'm saying here. I don't even give them a chance to hit me. I quickly duck grabbing slicing their legs off with my sword.

All of a sudden I was hit with a force of power and I knew that the boys took the blocker down. I looked at Edward and he nodded saying in his mic "Paul took him down and burned all the pieces."

With all our powers back we made our way to the room the leader was hiding with his women. Once inside we only found 2 guards that were quickly took down by Jasper and Demetri. The leader, whos name we still didn't know, went to fight us while the women just hid in the corner huddled together sobbing. Angela didn't give him much chance to fight when she made him stop in his tracks. Edward bound the leader with some chains that we had brought with us.

"We have them" Rose said in the mic. "We are coming your way."

Victoria walked over to the girls and stood them up. "Come" she said. One girl was 6' with long blond hair to her ass and the other was 5'10" with short blond hair. Both had red eyes which was normal for a human drinker.

They stood in front of me and I checked their bonds with the leader and I saw it was one of fear and hate. "Why are you here if you hate him?"

"Silas turned us last year, while my sister and I were shopping. We both had families, husbands, kids and he threatened to kill them if we didn't cooperate with him." The taller blond said.

I could see Victoria already had formed a bond with this girls. I pulled Jasper to the side to talk to him. "Do you think we should take the girls with us? I think it might be good for Angela to have someone around her age with us and some girls to talk to."

"It seems Victoria has already formed a bond with them. I agree with taking them with us."

We walked back over to them "Girls what are your names?"

The taller one spoke first "My name is Dominica."

The shorter girl spoke softly next "mine is Lily." You could tell this girl was shy.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 20 and my sister is 18." Dominica said "Our parents married us young."

"I would like for you to come stay with us in America. You will get a new chance at this life. You won't have to feed off of humans. Would you like that?" I asked.

"That would be nice." Dominica said "Thank you."

As I was finishing up with Dominica and Lily I heard Tony and Jasmin walk in. Jasmin started running toward me. "Ich habe dich so vermisst Isabella. Vielen Dank für uns zu finden." (I've missed you so much Isabella. Thank you for finding us)

"I have missed you too." I said hugging my sister in law back.

Tony walked over and hugged me. We haven't been close in years but I have missed him dearly.

We all got on the plane, prisoner, new family members and everyone else. I looked around to see all the couples cuddled together except Angela, Alec and Paul. Alec was on one side of Angela and Paul was on the other side of her. They were all chatting away. It was nice to see everyone getting along.

**A/N I know its short and probably not my best work but I wanted to get another chapter out before Christmas. Please Review Happy Holidays!**


	31. Interrogation

**Isabella POV**

"Peter, Char take our prisoner to our interrogation chamber. Make sure he sees our tools" I said with a little malice in my voice. "Jasper and I will be there in a few minutes." They both nodded and took him away.

"Now" I said looking toward everyone else. "I take it your staying here from now on Paul." He nodded. "Okay" I said as I ran to my office to get my blueprints of the grounds. I came back seconds later. "Here" I pointed to the map "Is a house. It should be big enough for the three of you. I want you to move all your stuff over there. Then pack for a vacation." I said looking at Alec and my daughter. "You three go." They left quickly.

Next I turned to Alph "Are you guys staying here for awhile?"

"Yeah I want to see what this asshole wanted you for." Sam said "You, Bella" the wolves are some of the few I still let call me Bella "are a sister to us. Silas hurt you and I want to know why."

"Okay. Here is a house with about 5 rooms. Go rest. I'll have someone get food for you." They nodded and left.

"Jane, Vic can you 2 go get food for the guys?" They both nodded. "After that have the plane set up to take Angela and the guys to my Villa in Seychelles. Thanks."

"Felix, Emmett, Demetri can you 3 please set up rooms for Lily and Dominica in Alec and Angelas old wing?" They nodded and took off.

"Rose, mom why don't you 2 take the girls shopping for clothes?"

"That sounds like fun can I go?" Brady asked.

"Sure go with them." I said and they all left.

"Tony, Jasmin are you 2 staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah I've missed you too much I would like to hang here for awhile if you will have me. Plus I think Jasmin will rip off my balls if I don't let her spend time with you."

"Ah a girl after my own heart" I said placing my hands over my chest "I would love for you 2 to stay. You know where your rooms are. Go ahead and head up there. After a hunt."

"Dad I need you and Edward outside the room while Jasper and I question Silas. Teach Edward about profiling. It would be a good thing for him to learn. Lets go talk to him." I said walking toward the interrogation room.

Jasper and I walked into the room where Peter was stroking his knife like it was dick. "Peter, Char why don't you go wait with Dad and Edward." They nodded and left.

"How the fuck did you beat my army?" Silas asked struggling to get out of the chains. "There were a shit load more of them then there were of you. What did you do with my whores?"

I could feel Jaspers anger when he called Lily and Dominica whores. "Jasper calm down hes trying to get to us. Aren't you Silas?"

My dad started talking to me in my ear piece. _"Do me a favor Bells since you can read his mind can you please put your shield up so Edward can't read his mind. Hes not going to learn anything if he can hear his mind." _

I nodded my head toward them and put my shield up. "Now as far as where Lily and Dominica are they are out with someone that cares about them. I would suggest you not calling them whores again. I don't think he liked that too much." I said pointing my thumb toward Jasper. "For your first question its quite easy. You see" I was pacing the room talking casually because I knew it would get to him, "number 1 you relied too much on your blocker **(Thank you Angelvnzl for the suggestion.) **you never trained your people. That was just plain stupid." That made him mad he growled at me trying to get loose. "Secondly I have weapons that work on vampires. I have guns, bats, staffs, knives and my favorite swords. It was easy. Now I get to ask questions. Why did you kidnap my brother and his wife?"

He didn't answer. "Hmmm not going to answer me." I walked over to the chair he was sitting in. I placed my left foot between his legs and pulled out my little knife. I removed my foot and waved my knife in front of him. "Now we can do this the easy way, which will result in a quick and mostly painless death or the hard way. Slow and painful." I dragged out the last 3 words as I dragged the knife over his cheek cutting it making him scream. "Now what do you say. Are you going to tell me why you took my brother and his wife?"

"I took them because I was paid to get you and him." He spat.

"Why?" I gave him a full minute to answer and he didn't "Really" I said rolling my eyes "This silence thing again. You really like the pain huh?" I slowly cut off all his toes on his left foot. "Now do you want to lose the rest of your toes?" Still he didn't answer so all his toes on his right foot went. He was screaming. I squatted in front of him dragging the blade of my knife on his dick "Next either I will cut this off or I will let him" I said pointing to Jasper go at your knees with a bat. I haven't quite decided yet." Now a bat won't do much damage, even with vampire venom mixed in the wood, it will only break his knees but after so long of never having a bone break it hurts, even worse if you shatter a kneecap and it hurts a hell of a lot more when the venom fuses your bones back together. "Still not talking huh? They must have payed you well to keep your mouth shut. Jasper honey can you please pick your choice of bat and take care of his knees."

Jasper walked over to the wall and picked his bat. "Maple good choice honey. I like ash myself," I said winking at my fiancee.

Jasper stepped in front of our quiet enemy and took a baseball stance. He placed the bat at his shoulder and swung shattering the assholes left knee making his scream at the top of his lungs. "Gonna talk?" Jasper asked darkly, making my panties wet. Okay I know I shouldn't be reacting like that right now but damn he makes me all hot and bothered when he goes all dominant. "I guess not." He said after he got no answer so he swung at the other knee crushing it. "You know we could do this for a long time. You have a lot of joints that it would hurt. If I were you I would talk because shes going to get really pissy and cut off your dick and shove it up your ass and I don't think you want that."

"Fine I'll talk." He said hanging his head. Then he stared me in the eyes and started laughing "You know they said you would be tough. I didn't believe them when they said you are the strongest vampire ever. Do you know why?" I shook my head no "Either do I they said it had something to do with your family history on both sides."

"Who are they?" I asked.

**Charlie POV**

I stood there with Edward watching Silas. My arms crossed over my chest, legs spread shoulder width apart. "He's trying to get them to kill him" Edward said.

I looked at him "How do you know that?"

He gave me a 'duh' look and said "I heard it." Then pointed to his head.

I sighed. He wasn't going to get it unless he stopped using his powers. I asked my daughter to put her shield up over the prisoner. "Hey why did you do that?" Edward asked.

"Because you're not going to learn by hearing his thoughts. Sometimes people, even more so with vampires, can have two thoughts going on at once. They can make one look like a surface thought and really be thinking about something else. I don't think this guy is that smart but I want you to learn to profile the right way." I said staring at the glass. "I can tell when people lie but some people are so good that they make themselves believe it so I rely on my profiling skills I learned as a cop. Its all about the way they talk, the words, their voice, you can see it sometimes in their movements or eyes. Look here." I said pointing to the little projection screen on the side. I dragged it over and made the screen bigger. I rewound the video a little bit to the beginning when Isabella told him how he relied too much on his blocker. "You see this." I pointed to the screen it was a picture of the back of him. Edward nodded "You see how he squeezes his hands. Thats a tell hes really pissed. Now watch this." I put it to the part where Isabella gave him a minute to talk "There do you see where his eyes widen. He's not sure weather she will do it or not so it scared him. Its all about tells. After this I will take you to my office and show you videos if you want?"

You know I didn't like how the kid broke my daughters heart but I understand now. Plus he apoligized to her and if she can forgive him then I can. I really like Brady, hes like a son to me so I need to make an effort with Edward. "I would like that sir." Edward said. With that we turned back to the window and watched to see what we could find out.

**A/N Who do you think hired Silas? Hmmm wonder whats up with her history that makes her so powerful? What do you think of Charlie teaching Edward about profiling? Up next we'll do some more family research and we might go on a little vacation with Angela and the guys. Please Review. **


	32. Hired on Lies

**Isabella POV**

Valentine's day is a few days away and life has been really busy. After Silas told us who sent him after us we talked to my father and uncles. They were livid but they didn't want to take action right away. They decided to send a few spies in and see just what they are up too.

I've been sitting here for the last hour listening to music trying to figure out who I want to preform for Valentine's. New artist agents send their music my way to try and get some coverage. There are a lot of talented people but I want to make sure I get just the right person for the night. I won't have a problem getting any of them. I'll just outbid whomever hired them before by 50%.

My phone rings pulling me from my thoughts. I look down and its Alec "Hey Alec how are you?"

"_Stressed but before we get to what I need why don't you tell me everything that has happened."_

I gave him a rundown of what happened with Silas and whats new around us. "I had a meeting with Sam and since his kids and grandkids have phased he is thinking about moving his pack down with us." The packs kids phased because they were always around us and their kids phased too but none of them have tried to have kids. I'm not saying they don't have sex or imprint because they do its just they all decided to wait for a long while. In their words "Its not like we are growing older." They are all good kids.

"_That might not be a bad idea" Alec said "I know Paul is going to be staying. We'll get used to their smell eventually." He laughed._

"Now tell me your problems" I said.

"_We've been here a week and things are not going well at all. Paul and I can't even stay in the same room together. Therefor Angela has been spending every other day with me and when she's not with me she's with Paul." _He sighed. I could tell hes frustrated. _"Paul and I fought the whole flight here. It was over stupid shit too. Like what we were going to do. How things were going down between the three of us. The bad part is I know its getting to Angela. I'm trying I just don't know what to do. Then I also have the guilt that we haven't told her that you and I used to sleep together."_

"Alec calm down. I think you and Paul need to figure out a way to get along for Angela's sake. Its going to be hard but the three of you need to spend more time together. Weather its talking or having sex whatever. Anytime he tries to start a fight with you, and I know he probably does that a lot we are talking Paul, think of Angela and how its going to effect her. If you don't think you can get your anger down then go for a walk or to the main land for a hunt. As for telling her we slept together before I agree and disagree with telling her. On one end its none of her business but she is my daughter and these things have a way of coming out in the end and I would rather her hear it from us. We'll deal with that when you get home."

"_I have a question. As far as the sex thing goes I know Paul's wolf is going to want to mark her and she is going to want to mark him like she has done to me. If they mark each other will they kill each other? I know a wolfs bite can permanently hurt a vampire and a vampires venom can kill a wolf. Is this something we should worry about." _

I'll give it to Alec he really sounded worried about both Angela and Paul. "We had the same worry when Jake and Heidi wanted to mark each other but the only thing we could do was let them try it and they did. It seems if they are mates like they are they will be fine. Just don't let it hurt you. You are also Angela's mate. If things are still bad when you come home we will work something out with Vicky so the three of you can talk and work thru this okay?"

"_Yeah thanks Isabella. I better go and find them. I'll see you next week."_

"Bye Alec, remember everything will be fine."

After I got off the phone with Alec I remembered it was time for my Skype call with my dad and uncles. I was just connecting when my love came in the door. "Hey sweetie" Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"Hey cowboy" I smiled. "Ready?" He nodded and I logged into my Skype account.

"Hi Princess, Prince" my uncles and dad said together.

"Hi daddy, Uncles" I nodded. "I would love to make this a social call but I have stuff to do for the club so can we get down to business?"

"We understand. We called about a few things, baby" Dad said "First Heidi and Jake left yesterday they should be there now and will call with an update as soon as they can. They might use Leah and Santiago. The more eyes the better."

"I agree. I hate to put my friends in danger but we need to figure out why they are so hard pressed to get me."

"Thats what we thought too." Uncle Aro said "The second thing is your Uncle Caius, your dad and I would like to step down in a year and crown you and Jasper Queen and King can you have Angela, Alec and Paul trained in that time?"

"Well they are on vacation right now working some issues out but while they are gone I will work on a training schedule so they can be ready. Are you sure you want us to step up?"

"Yes baby we've reigned for years its time for you to take over" dad said "You are ready. We have faith that you will do a great job." I could see the faith in all their eyes.

"Alright" I said thinking and then it hit me "I have an idea. Jake and Heidi are pretending to be spies right?" they all nodded. "Well what perfect time to strike then when we are distracted a day before the crowning. Jake and Heidi can plant the idea that we would be our weakest and they can strike then but in reality we would be expecting it."

"See this is why you are ready to be queen. We will talk to Heidi when she calls" Uncle Caius said. "Now I think that is it. We will leave you to get back to work. Make sure you figure out which of the guard will be staying there with Angela and who will come with you."

"Thanks. I will talk with you soon. I love you all" I said.

"Thank you for having faith in me. Talk to you soon" Jasper said before signing us off.

"Brady" I called pushing the intercom button.

"What Princess?"

"You know I hate when you call me Princess Brady" I growled. "I need you to call Shontelle's agent and get her here for Valentine's night. If they give you hassle offer them up to 50% over whatever show she might have that night. Then because you called me princess you can call the florist and every other place we need to have this place decorated for Valentine's. I just sent you an email." I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone "Maybe next time you'll think before calling me princess" I said hanging up the phone.

"You my dear are very evil but I like it" Jasper said placing kisses on my neck. "Now how about we work on this schedule and then I can take you home."

"I like how that sounds" I said.

**Heidi POV**

"They will see you now" a small woman who reminded me of Gina our former human turned vampire receptionist said opening the door to a conference room.

"Please tell me your names" the older vampire said "Heidi Black and this is my husband Jacob Black."

"A human husband? How odd are you planning on turning him because I wouldn't he really stinks" the younger, but not by much, one said with a wrinkled nose.

"Actually he can't be changed but we'll talk about him in a little bit. I am here to offer my services." I said sitting down across from them. "You see I really don't like working for the brothers anymore. They are always talking about that spoiled Princess of theirs and frankly we" I said waving a hand between me and Jake "don't like her."

"And why don't you like her?" the older one with ashy blond hair said.

"You see she was my friend before I knew Heidi I have fallen in love with her but she wouldn't see me as anything but a friend. Then she just quit talking to me and treated Heidi and myself like dirt" Jake told them.

"So how would you help us?" the younger one with dark hair asked sceptically.

"I was thinking you need a spy or two in the guard that knows the ins and outs of what is going on in the princess' life. I can help you there. I talk to my 'friends'" I said using my hands for quotes "everyday. I know how she runs and when we can get her unexpected."

"How can he help?" the dark haired one said pointing to my husband.

"Show them honey" I said whispering to my husband. "He had to get naked because he doesn't have any other clothes. Please don't mind it."

Jacob stood up and changed into his wolf form. "Wow does he have a pack?" the older one asked in amazement.

"Actually there is just one that we could get on our side. I'm sure she would help us along with her husband. So are you willing to let us help you?" I asked.

"Why would you want to help us? Besides wanting her dead what would you want?" The older one asked.

"I want to be able to live with my husband without interference from you after this is done. Now matter what we do we have permanent amnesty" I said trying to make them believe this shit coming out of my mouth.

"We can work with that" the younger one said. "Now we want you to head back to Italy and keep an ear out of when would be a perfect time to strike. You will let us know of any holes that would work to our advantage."

"Thank you. We will be in touch" I said shaking their old hands. "May I ask a question" they nodded "Why are you after her anyways? The rumor is you want her and her brother alive."

"They are both very powerful. Isabella more than Tony. Isabella is actually a descendent of an actual vampire that was involved with a human woman. She has both vampire venom and the blood, now venom, of a witch running threw her. It makes her very powerful and with her on our side we can come back into power. Tony's an added bonus because like his sister he is from a line of witches. Now if that is all." The older one said standing up to leave.

"It is all thank you very much" I said walking out with Jake in wolf form.

**A/N did you figure out who is after Isabella and Tony? If not you'll find out soon. I am thinking of making a sequel to this after I'm done. It would be about Angela/Paul/ Alec and Jasper/Bella adjusting to life in their new roles along with their relationship trials. What do you think? Good idea? Bad Idea? Please Please review the chapter and let me know what you think about a sequel. **


	33. The Next Step

**A/N I have been asked for a Paul/Angela/Alec lemon. This chapter you shall get it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Bella POV**

"Alright everyone sit" I said to everyone for a our meeting. "Before I start Brady what have you got for Valentines day?"

"Shontelle will be here. I only had to offer her 20% over her original price but she has requested a meeting with you in person." I nodded. It wasn't unexpected to meet with the artist, they liked to know whom they are working for. "I had to order flowers from San Francisco. Edward will go out with the jet that morning and pick them up. I got Red, and Black roses both with silver tips. Silver table clothes with clear vases. I also worked with Alyssa on outfits. The girls are going to be in tight sleeveless red dresses with black heels. The guys will have either silver, black or red shirts and black pants."

"Thank you Brady. Now" I said looking at everyone. "I wanted to talk to you before Angela, Paul and Alec come home. The brothers are wanting to step down in a year. We need to train Angela, Alec and Paul to take over here. That means the club, fighting, how to rule, and whatever else you can think of. Some of you are going to need to stay here when Jasper and I take over in Italy. I would like Jane, Demetri, Felix, Victoria, Edward and Brady I would like you to stay here. I am also going to ask dad and Esme to come over here. Daddy, mom, Peter, Char, Rose and Emmett I would like for you to join us over in Italy. Alph I would like to keep your guys in the same place. Alice is mated with Seth and she seems to be adjusting well in Italy so I would like to keep her there and Jake loves it there so I figured they would be happy staying put. I'll let Leah decide with Santiago weather to stay in Italy or come here. Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, Caius and their mates will make up a counsel. So if Jasper, myself or the other three need someone to talk to for help they will help. Or if we are having a hard time coming to a decision they can vote. Brady you will help me train Angela on how to run the club full time. Angela is going to be the face but I want you both to run it together. I am going to sign over ownership to the both of you. 50% of the club will be yours."

Brady's eyes widened and mouth dropped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he responded "Are you serious?" I nodded "OH MY GOD!" He screamed like a girl "You are the best! I love you!" He exclaimed running to me and hugging me tightly.

"According to Carlisle he has told Melissa about being a vampire and she has only a few more months left in this school year. She has decided to push off school and be turned into a vampire." I heard Jasper and Peter growl at that. "Guys it is her choice. She loves Carlisle and wants to be with him forever. Just like every mated couple here. Now please chill. If you can't chill go fight it off together in the arena." They took off. "Well I guess thats it. Angela and the boys should be back in a few days and we will start training them right after Valentines. Char, Rose, Emmett will you come with me? Everyone else you are free until work tonight."

We walked in to see Peter and Jasper sparing. After a few minutes Jasper had Peter pinned and his teeth at his neck. "Feel better?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I know it was stupid to get angry but I just hate to have family in pain" Jasper explained with Peter nodding his head in agreement.

"I understand. Jasper I brought them here to talk to them about Italy." He nodded and stood by me. "When we go to Italy, the brothers have made it a requirement to have a personal guard for each of us. We have talked it over and Rose and Emmett I would like for you to be my personal guard and Peter and Char will be Jaspers personal guard. If we go out or have something going on the throne room you will be with us. If its just a day lounging around the castle you will be able to do what you want. You are the ones we trust most so will you please accept?"

"Hell yeah Bellbear. I'm in" Emmett said swinging me around.

"You are my sister so of course. I would be honored to protect you" Rose said kissing my cheek.

"Of course" Char said cheerfully.

"You know you can always count on me man" Peter said.

**Angela POV**

We've been on vacation for a week now and its been nothing but stressful. After Alec got off the phone he filled us in on what happened while we were gone. I told the boys I was hopping in the shower and asked them not to kill each other.

The whole time I was in the shower things were quiet. I took my time in the shower just trying to relax. When I got out I was a little bit more relaxed. I walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me. I stopped a few feet in. I was greeted with both Paul and Alec standing there in their boxers. Paul looked like a weight lifter while Alecs body was more of a runners body. Both of them sexy in their own way.

"I think we put her in shock" Alec said to Paul.

"We might have." Paul said "Or maybe she just likes what she sees."

They both started circling me like I was their prey. "She smells ready" Paul said running a finger across my shoulders.

Alec removed the towel. "She looks ready. Look at her eyes, filled with lust." He said to Paul. He stopped in front of me and kissed me hard. Paul started kissing the back of my neck while moving one hand to cup my left breast while the other ran down to my folds.

He slipped a finger in between my folds across my clit and into my hot waiting pussy. "Oh God" I moaned as he added a second finger.

"She is so ready for this" Paul said huskily in my ear. "Is this what you, baby, want both of us?"

"Yes" I moaned. "I want you both to fuck me. Together." Paul slammed his fingers into my pussy harder while Alec sucked one of my nipples. "I want you both to mark me together."

I was having a hard time talking. Both of them working together sent flames through out my body. Alec removed his boxers freeing his hard erection. He backed to the bed and laid down. "Come here princess" he whispered. I crawled up his body and slid down his length, making both of us moan out in ecstasy. Paul came behind me "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded "Yes. I want to feel you both in me." With my confirmation Paul slowly slid into my back hole. If I had been human it might of hurt but since I'm a vampire it just felt good to have his thick dick in my ass.

Once he was settled in Paul and Alec worked together to find a rhythm. One would slide in while the slid out. I had never felt so full in my life. They were working a slow pace. Paul turned my head and kissed me. His tongue exploring my mouth, like he had several times before. Once he was done kissing me I kissed Alec the same way.

The slow pace was starting to get to me and I need it harder. "Harder guys, faster too. Please" I moaned out. They both started slamming in and out of me at a speed that would have broken my body had I been human.

"I won't last much longer" Alec moaned.

"Me either" Paul moaned slipping a hand between Alec and me. He started rubbing my clit, quickly sending me over the edge, screaming both their names. A few pumps later Paul and Alecs seeds were filling me. As they climaxed they bit me. Alec on the left side of my neck and Paul on the right side of my neck where it meets my shoulder, sending me over the edge again.

Paul pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss, and fell to the right side of me. Alec then removed himself, again I whimpered at the loss and moved me between the two of them. "Are you happy princess?" Alec asked.

"Yes" I said kissing him softly on the lips. I turned to Paul and kissed him too "Thank you, both of you. That was wonderful."

**A/N Well what do you think? Please Review!**


	34. 3 Heartbeats?

**A/N I know its been awhile. I've been super busy so I haven't had a chance to get back to this. My daughter turned 5 a few weeks ago and since then its been go go go in my house. **

**Isabella POV**

We are now in the end of March. Angela and the guys have been back for a month now. I've given everyone but Angela the day off. Today we are in my office and I am teaching her finances of the house.

"This will be your job so you need to have it filed on both your computer and have a hard copy. You never know when your computer could crash" I told her.

We were both looking over a spreadsheet I had of all the bills that need to be paid when I heard something. My head snapped up and I opened the screens to see the property. I looked at my daughter "Do you hear that too?" I asked.

"Yeah 3 heartbeats about a mile out" Angela nodded.

I saw a car flying up the driveway. Seconds later it parked and out came Carlisle and Melissa. "They weren't supposed to be back for another couple months." I said more to myself then to Angela.

Carlisle walked around to Melissa's door and helped her out. "Zoom in on the screen." I told my daughter.

"Is she" Angela started to ask before I interrupted.

"Yes now call Laurent and tell him I need him here. Then call your father. I think hes out with Peter. If not call your uncle and get him back here. Then meet me in the basement." I said rushing out of the room.

I ran downstairs and met Carlisle and Melissa in the entryway. Carlisle looked stressed out like he hadn't fed in weeks. "Carlisle when was the last time you fed?"

"2 days ago" he stated. He must be stressed. "You have to help us. We need to get these _things_" he spat "out of my mate."

"Pick up your mate and follow me" I said.

By the time we got downstairs to the basement Laurent, Angela, Jasper, Peter and Char were following us. I took them to a medical room we have on site for humans. You can never be too careful when it comes to having humans around.

Carlisle laid Melissa on the bed and turned to me and asked "So can you get them out of her before they kill her?"

"That all depends on what Melissa wants" I said turning to her with a soft face. "Do you want these babies?"

"Yes. I don't care if I make it. I just want the babies alive" she said with determination in her eyes.

Carlisle started growling "No! You will not risk your life for these things. I will take them out myself if I have to." He grabbed a knife and went towards his mates growing stomach.

Jasper and Peter grabbed him. "Get him out of here. Take him hunting while we get things set up here."

Melissa was crying into Angelas shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she repeated.

"Melissa look at me" I said soft but with a firm tone to my voice. "Everything will be fine. Laurent, Char and I've seen this before. Laurent is a doctor and has done this before. You will live." I stressed the last part. "During the next month you will have both human food and blood. After the babies are born we will have to change you. Now I have a few questions for you." She nodded. "Do you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes" she said nodding her head while wiping her eyes. "I want to be here with my mate and with my babies."

"You are a Whitlock. Your grandfather, and Uncle Jasper are here so you can either have Carlisle turn you or you can have Whitlock venom and have the guys change you." I informed her.

"Is there a way to have all 3 of them do it?" she asked.

I nodded "Carlisle is your soul mate so its better to have him bite above your heart. Jasper and Peter can do the rest. Has Carlisle told you about the change?"

"Yes I will burn for 3 days and I will wake up and be a vampire. My first thought will most likely be blood. I will see, hear and taste differently" she said.

"Very good. Now Laurent is going to check you out and make sure everything is okay. I am going to find your mate and talk with him." I could see the fear in Melissa's eyes. "Laurent and the girls will take care of you. I promise. I just need to inform Carlisle of a few things. I don't think hes ever seen anything like this."

"Can you lay on the table for me?" Laurent asked Melissa as I was walking out of the door.

I called Jasper to find out where they were. He told me they had fed Carlisle from the stables and took him to fight in the training arena. I ran over there quickly and saw Carlisle fighting both Jasper and Peter. They were holding back, that was easy to see, but Carlisle was fighting with all his might.

I walked up "Boys leave us" I commanded. Peter walked out and Jasper came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. He's the one I'm worried about." I nodded my head towards the pissed off soon to be daddy. "Please let me handle it. Theres something Melissa would like to tell you and Peter." Jasper nodded "Also can you please set up a room for them in the house please?"

"Anything for you my love" Jasper said kissing my lips quickly before leaving us.

I turned to Carlisle who was glaring at me. I walked over to the weapons cabinet and grabbed 2 swords and a long piece of fabric. I wrapped the fabric up my arm and walked over to Carlisle. "Here" I said handing him the sword. "If you want to fight you will fight me. If I win you will sit and listen to me. If you win I will sit and listen to you." He nodded and took his stance. "One minute" I said putting up a finger. I went over to the stereo and placed a song on.

I walked back over and put a good distance between us. I bowed and looked at Carlisle and he still hadn't moved from his stance. "Now Carlisle it is proper edict to bow when in a fight like this."

He stood from his stance put the sword in front of him with both hands on it and bowed. He never took his eyes off me. After he stood back up we both took our stances. We both walked in a circle to the right. My left foot would cross over my right, then my right would come out from behind it, then over again never taking my eyes off of my opponent.

We did the same circle for about 5 minutes, I knew he would strike first, especially if provoked. Now I like Carlisle, don't get me wrong, but this man needs to get his aggression out. Hes worried about his mate, pissed off at me for giving her a choice but most of all I think he his pissed off at himself.

As we were circling I decided to speak. "Are you pissed off at me for defending your mates choice? Because it is her choice, its her body." He charged me and swung his sword which I easily blocked and spun around him hitting his back with the end of my sword.

We circled again "Or are you pissed off at Melissa because shes choosing to keep the babies? Your babies" I pointed out. He growled and charged again. He swung his sword and I blocked again. Then I swung at him which he blocked. We did that a few times before we separated and circled again.

"Or" I started stretching the word "just maybe you're pissed off at yourself because you got her pregnant?" He growled "Thats it isn't it? You really are pissed at yourself." I said as he charged me again. Our swords hit each other making the metal clink and vibrate once again. He swung wildly before he fell to the ground dry sobbing. I dropped my sword and held him just letting him sob into my stomach.

"I'm so sorry" he cried. "I didn't know it could happen."

After about 30 minutes he settled down. "Now neither of us won but would you be willing to listen to me?" I asked.

He sat up and nodded. "First off this is not your fault. You didn't know and its a blessing. Everything with your mate and your babies will be fine." Carlisles face got a questioning look on it. He opened his mouth to ask a question but I placed a hand up to stop him. "I've seen this before. Laurent is a good doctor and has seen this before too. We know what we are doing." I explained.

"Can you tell me what will happen?" Carlisle asked. I couldn't tell if it was out of concern or curiosity or maybe a little of both.

"Sure" I nodded.

**Laurent POV **

Melissa laid back on the table. "I'm going to explain everything that will happen. Now I've never seen twins before so it will be a little different but all will be okay." Melissa nodded to my explanation. "Most pregnancy's last 9 months with twins about 8 or 8 ½ months. With vampire, human hybrids or dhampir as they are called, the pregnancy will last at most 2 months but I'm not sure with twins. We will have to take it as it comes." I explained. "With every meal and snack you will have to drink human blood." Melissa had a look of horror on her face. "Are you worried that you have to drink blood or the fact that its human blood?"

"I don't care about drinking blood. I mean I'll be doing it soon enough but I thought you all fed from animals" she said.

I nodded "You are right" I patted her leg to tell her she could sit up. "We do drink from animals but if we need human blood we drink donated blood. We only do this before a major battle or in cases like this." She didn't look so freaked out after that. "If you don't drink the blood the babies will feed off your blood making you weaker. When you go into labor Isabella and I will cut threw your stomach and the placental to get to the babies. After the babies are here you will be changed. We would give you pain medication but it won't work."

"Okay I understand all that but will I be able to see the babies after I wake up?" She asked, its the same question I get asked from every soon to be mother.

I nodded "You will have to go hunt first but after that we have found that maternal instinct kicks in and you won't hurt the babies. Now do you want to tell your uncle and grandfather what you have decided about the change?" They had come in while I had explained things to Melissa.

She nodded and looked to her family. "Isabella and I were talking and after the babies are here I want Carlisle to bite me above my heart and I want you 2 to do the rest of the change. I want Whitlock venom in my body."

I could feel the happiness and love flowing off of Jasper but Peter was the one that spoke "You don't know how happy that makes me." He ran over and gave his granddaughter a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too granddad" she said hugging him back.

**A/N Well what do you think? Melissa is having not one but two babies soon. Should they both be identical boys/girls or should they be one of each? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS. **


	35. Forgiveness

**A/N I own nothing but the story line, a few people and Princess the club. Hope you enjoy.**

**Carlisle POV**

"Thank you for telling me. I feel better knowing that my mate will live" I told Isabella. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Whats up with the fabric wrapped around your arm?" I said pointing to her right arm.

"This" she started as she was taking it off "was in case you didn't want to talk willingly." She laughed. I had know clue what she was talking about and she could tell with the look on my face. "Here try to pull it apart." I tried and it didn't break.

"How?" I was amazed.

"It, like all my weapons, is laced with vampire venom. The only way it would come apart is with a weapon, fire or in my case I have a pair of venom laced scissors" she informed me.

"Do you think I can go see Melissa now?" I asked. I had been missing my mate.

"Are you going to try and hurt her or the babies?" She asked. While I don't like being questioned weather I would hurt my mate or the babies it was a valid question.

"I do deserve that. I was stupid when I went after my mate with a knife. I will not do that again" I said hanging my head in shame.

"Look at me Carlisle." I lifted my head and looked in her eyes. "We all screw up sometimes bad and sometimes really bad but its important we all learn from our mistakes. As a parent I'm sure you will screw up a lot" she laughed. I did too because raising children is different than being the leader of a coven. "I'm sure you'll enjoy their first few years because they will grow and fast. It will be like an experiment. Now lets go talk to your mate and make sure you apologize."

A few minutes later we walked in the house. We saw our mates, Peter, Char, Angela, her mate Alec and a wolf talking. "So let me get this right" Melissa said. "You" she pointed to Peter "are actually my grandfather and you" she pointed to Jasper "are Peter and my Uncle" Jasper nodded. "And you are Jasper and Isabellas daughter by bonds?" Angela nodded "And you have two mates."

I looked at Isabella and quietly asked "Two mates?"

Isabella whispered back "Yeah Paul imprinted on her when Alph and the boys arrived." I nodded in understanding.

"Melissa" I said walking in the room. "I am so sorry love. Please forgive me. The way I acted was stupid and I'm just really sorry" I said kneeling in front of her sobbing into her legs.

"Listen to me" she said lifting up my head. "I forgive you. You didn't understand and you were worried about my health and life. Did Isabella explain what is going to happen?"

"She explained most of it" I said.

**Melissa POV**

After Laurent explained everything that was going to happen for the next month I felt a little more at easy. Carlisle had told me that Peter and Jasper were my grandfather and uncle but I didn't know who was who until Isabella yelled at them to get Carlisle out of the room. Its still all confusing. I had to ask them to get it straight. I can't wait to see what this family brings.

Its been two days since we came back. I still haven't told Carlisle that I want him to bite me over my heart to change me along with my granddad Peter and Uncle Jasper. I'm worried he won't understand. I guess theres now time like the present to tell him.

"Hey baby" I said walking into the bedroom with Isabella's help.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good Laurent said I'm doing good so far" I informed him of the appointment.

"I'm going to go make you a snack and get you some blood okay?" Isabella asked and I nodded. She left the room quickly.

"I have something to tell you" I said quietly.

"What is something wrong? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" Carlisle asked quickly.

I shook my head and laughed at his worried expression. "We are fine. I need to talk to you about my change."

"Why? I figured I would change you as soon as the babies are out" he said like it was a matter of fact.

"Yes and no. I want you to do the bite over my heart, the bonding bite but I want Jasper and Peter to do the rest." Carlisles jaw set and eyes got hard. "Before you say anything you have to understand I am a Whitlock. My blood is the same as their blood was before they were changed. I want some of their venom in me too."

Carlisle was quiet for a few minutes processing everything I told him before he nodded. "I can understand your reasoning. While I wish it was all of my venom in your system I will accept your choice."

"Good" I laughed "Because if you didn't I may have stuck with you because you are my mate but I would have made the first 20 years of my new life a living hell for you."

Isabella walked in with a tray of fruit and a foam cup of blood. I never thought I would say this but the blood actually taste good. "Alright sweetie Jasper and I are out for a night on the town. If you need anything you can call me or anyone else you know. We'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

**Isabella POV**

Tonight Jasper and I are going out. First we have to attend a formal charity auction for the childrens hospital. I went upstairs and dressed in a one shoulder strap dress. It was red with a sheer black overlay. The top was backless except the one strap that crossed down my back. In the front it was simple hugging to my curves. The dress brushed the floor and had a slit up to my upper thigh.

I had donated a few VIP packages for the club. Emmett and Rose were attending with us. Rose was dressed in a short deep purple dress that fell mid-thigh and hugged to her body. It was a purple version of a LBD. She donated a few maintenance packages while Emmett donated several professional sport memorabilia.

Since Emmett had started working with kids and sports he has gained the eye of a lot of professional sports players and celebrities. Emmetts business has really gotten busy. People on vacation like to drop their kids off while they go gambling. All they have to do is fill out a slip leaving their cell phone number and signing a wavier that states Emmett and his employees are not held responsible for anything that may happen. For those kids he charges by the hour and for a pretty penny, something like $50/hour. He also has a opened another shop for local kids. He will only let local kids come in. This way they have somewhere to go away from the tourist. This is his non profit organization, he lets all the local kids come play sports for free. He even has little tournaments every 6 weeks. Nobody loses.

We went to the bar and ordered some jack and sipped them slowly. The boys were busy talking about sports, baseball to be exact because it was almost opening day. Please note my eye roll. So that left Rose and myself talking.

"You know" Rose said before taking a sip of her drink "I think we should have a baby shower for Melissa. Its not everyday that we have a baby born in our world."

I nodded "I agree. Maybe we can get my Aunts, Uncles, Esme and dad to come out here. I'm sure the imprints would have plenty of ideas on how to throw one. We could even kick the guys out and have a great time."

"I like that idea. I think the girls would have fun with that. Are you sure about having Esme out here? You don't think she'll throw a fit about Carlisle being a father?" Rose questioned.

I shook my head and was about to answer when Mayor Rodriguez called me over. I grabbed Jaspers arm and Rose did the same thing to Emmett and we made our way to the Mayor, his wife and friend. "Isabella how wonderful that you could come" he greeted.

"Its a honor being here. You know I would do anything for the kids Mayor" I replied.

"You know better than to call me Mayor. Its just Jeff to you. You remember my wife Mary right?" He asked.

"Of course" I said plastering on my best fake smile. Mary was a 25 year old gold digger but Jeff has always liked his women young. "How are you Mary?"

Mary sneered for a minute before smirking "I'm great. Its nice to see you again. Who is this with you?" She asked eying my mate like he was a piece of meat.

"This is my fiance Jasper, my sister Rose and her husband Emmett McCarthy." I said pointing them all out. "This is Mayor Jeff Rodriguez and his wife Mary" I heard Rose whisper in a tone so low only a vampire or shifter could hear 'whore'. "But I don't know who this is." I said pointing to the stranger standing next to the mayor.

"Sorry this is my son" the Mayor started.

"Alex Rodriguez, 3rd basemen for the LA Dodgers" Emmett said like he was a little boy in a candy store.

Alex chuckled "Yes I am. My dad here was telling me about the business you have started for the kids. Its a wonderful idea." he said to Emmett. "Is it open tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are open everyday except holidays until 8" Emmett informed the young man.

"I am in town until tomorrow night. Do you mind if I stop by and work with some of the kids?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. You can stop by anytime you want. The kids would love it." Emmett said but I'm sure Emmett was going to be happier than any of those kids. He was practically jumping up and down right now.

"Well Jeff we must take off. I think the action is about to start" I said "Make sure you and your lovely wife stop by the club sometime soon." I said walking away.

By the end of the action I walked away with some new art from a new and upcoming local artist, for my office, a day at the NASCAR track, which would be given to Jasper, cooking lessons for two with Bobby Flay, which I planned on giving to Emily and Kim, a dress my mom Alyssa had made, which was the perfect size for Rose, and a day on the field with the Dodgers, there were two of them so I picked them both up, one for my dad and one for Emmett.

Rose got a NASCAR package like I had gotten for herself. Jasper had picked up some art and jewelery, which he said was for me. Emmett got one of the VIP passes and said he expected to be treated like a king that night and a signed Rodriguez baseball.

"Alright guys Jasper and I are heading to our hotel now. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon" I said.

"Yeah we're gonna do the same. See ya tomorrow" Rose said kissing my cheek.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Nah we'll take a cab" Rose relied walking off.

We got in the limo and told the driver to go to the Venetian. "You looked so good tonight" Jasper said into my ear rubbing his hand up and down on my thigh under the slit in my dress. He inched his way up. "You were so sexy dealing with that whore who was eye fucking me. It made me so hard" he whispered while sliding his fingers under my panties. "Already wet for me" he moaned sliding two fingers in. He pounded his fingers fast hitting my g-spot for a few minutes until I was about to tip over the edge then he stopped.

"Don't stop" I said breathlessly.

"I'm not" he said getting to his knees. He ripped of my panties and slid my dress up over my waist. Jasper ran his finger up and down my slit before he lowered his head down and started tongue fucking me at vampire speed while his thumb played with my clit.

"God Jasper right there" I said as he hit that right spot with his tongue "I'm so close." He pinched my clit pushing me over the edge screaming his name.

"Perfect timing" Jasper said getting up on the seat as we pulled into our hotel.

**A/N What did you think? Please let me know. I love reviews. I am still taking ideas on if we should have identical twins or one of each let me know **


	36. Bets

**A/N Please remember I don't own anything but a few charterers and the story line. Also remember this is rated M for a reason if you are under 18 or don't like lemons please turn back now. **

**Jasper POV**

Isabella and I made our way to our suite at the Venetian. She walked right out to the balcony while I put our overnight bag away. It was nice to get away. Yeah, we were in New York a few months ago but our trip was cut really short because of Tony and Jasmin getting kidnapped. Isabella and I haven't gotten much time to ourselves since we started training Angela and the guys. The drama with Carlisle getting Melissa pregnant wasn't helping stress levels. I have to say its nice knowing the Whitlock line will continue after Melissa. I was afraid that she would be the last but I guess not.

I walked outside to my beautiful mate and wrapped my arms around her. "You are absolutely breathtaking tonight" I whispered her ear. I started kissing down her jaw to her neck over her mating mark that I gave her. She turned in my arms and kissed me. It was slow and passionate just how I planned tonight to go.

I backed us into the suite and unzipped the side of her dress. I slipped off the one arm to her dress causing it to pool at her feet. I drank in the sight before me. Isabella had nothing covering her top but her bottom half was covered with a black thong and black garter belt that led to her black stockings. It was a drool worthy sight.

She undid my tie and shirt. Isabella pushed it off of me before moving to my pants which were taken off along with my boxers. As soon as she was done I picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. I kissed her pushing all the love I had for her in the one kiss.

I ripped her thong off of her and slid into her hot core slowly loving the feel of her wrapped around me. I moved slowly in and out of her keeping my eyes locked on hers. I could see and feel her desire, lust, and most importantly love she had for me. It was a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling I had for her. Slowly we reached our climax moaning each others names.

We spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning making love. I was wishing that we didn't have to go back to reality but such is the life of being mated to the Princess of Voltrui.

**Isabella POV**

**One week later**

I decided that everyone had been working too hard between rescuing Tony and Jasmin, training Angela, Alec and Paul, plus with Melissa and Carlisles babies expected in 3 weeks we all needed a fun day. There was a thunderstorm expected today so I decided a game of baseball would be nice.

"Imprints hop on someones back, Melissa I'll carry you in my arms. I have the perfect spot for you girls to watch the game and not get hurt" I informed them. I carried Melissa up the hidden stairway in the training arena with the wolves following me with their imprints. Once we reached the top there was a 360 degree view with screens for the cameras that were down on the field. Yes I had a baseball field put in there is just no end to the outfield. "Here you girls go. I had Felix stock the fridge and cabinets if you are hungry and you can watch the game from here."

I was about out the door when I heard "Isabella can I talk to you for a second?" Melissa asked in a small voice.

I waved the boys to go down before me. "Sure whats on your mind?" I could tell she was nervous.

Melissa started fiddling with her fingers. I could tell she was thinking. "I was wondering...well Carlisle and I were wondering if you would be the babies godmother? You don't have to if you don't want too but..." I placed a finger on her mouth cutting her off.

"I would be honored to. Thank you for asking." She nodded. "Now go rest your feet and enjoy the game."

I got down on the field were everyone was waiting talking amongst each other. I put a finger at each end of my mouth and whistled effectively shutting everyone up. "Alright this is how its going down today. Jasper is the captain of one team, me the other. Mate vs Mate. Since Angela has two mates whoever picks her gets Carlisle or they can pick a wolf of their choice. After all mated pairs are chosen we will get to those who aren't mated. Peter flip it Jasper call it in the air." He called heads and it landed on heads. "You pick first."

Jasper grinned evilly while rubbing his hands together. "Hmmm who to pick first. Peter."

"Come on over Char" I said. "We'll get them." We went back and forth until everyone was chosen. Jaspers team was Peter, Alec, Paul, Jasmin, Edward, Jane, Emmett, Victoria, Laurent, Carmen, Garrett, Alyssa, Embry, and Quil. My team was Char, Angela, Sam, Tony, Brady, Demetri, Rose, Felix, Irina, Eleazar, Kate, Charlie, Jared, and Tanya. Colin and Brady were going to umpire.

Once all the teams were set it was time to make it a bit more interesting. "Hey Jasper wanna make this a little more fun?"

"What do you have in mind darlin'?" He asked using his southern accent trying to make me melt. It almost worked but I stood strong.

"How about a bet?" I inquired.

Jasper looked over to his team and they all shrugged. "I guess on what the terms would be."

"Well" I sauntered over to him swaying my hips "I was thinking the losing team has to be slaves for the other team for a day. Plus cook dinner for Melissa, the wolves and their imprints tonight. What do you think? Are you sure you're teams going to lose because I have an apron for you that would just look so cute." I was egging him on. I had Tony on my team who grew up for most of his human life around baseball. Phil had a ball in his hand before he could walk. Then I had my dad who knew almost as much as Tony. I was sure we could win now it was just trying to get Jasper to take my bet on.

"I think we will take that on and when we win I have the perfect outfit for you tomorrow" he said walking to his side.

We played the game and so much for confidence we ended up losing. "Stupid Tony teach Jasmin everything he knows" I muttered.

"Oh don't worry too much sweetie" Jasper chuckled "I'll be nice and easy on you. Now you best be going to cook."

**Jacob POV**

I have never been so tired. Between this playing spy and talking with Alice my sleep has been down. "Alice" I greeted as she sat on the couch. "How are things going?"

"Its getting better" she said. "I like being busy and getting to know Seth. I'm just frustrated because I can barely see any of you."

"You know I talked to Isabella about that and she thinks that you either just can't see the shifters or over time as you heal your visions will get better. Now how are things going with Seth?"

After our hour I went to my room where I saw Heidi packing. "Please tell me we are not leaving again?" I whinnied.

Heidi came over and kissed me softly "I'm sorry baby but they called again. They want to know what progress we've made."

"Great" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I cannot wait for this all to be over with."

She looked over her shoulder. Her long honey blond locks falling over her shoulder "Me too baby, me too."

**A/N I know it was short but I wanted to update. I really hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE Review. If you like Criminal Minds check out my new story "Home"**


	37. Slave For a Day

**A/N I know its been awhile. I haven't got any excuse except for I was stuck on the this chapter but here it is. I have set up a facebook profile for my stories and people in them. Some are the same like Bella, Jasper, Emmett but some have changed like Charlie I couldn't have an older version of Charlie so I updated him and made him a hell of a lot hotter lol. Check it out (Princess Black **.?id=100003820602919** if you have trouble pm me your name and I'll try and find you) I would love some banners and art work because I plain suck at that stuff. On a side note I don't own anything but the story line and some characters in the story, if I did own Twilight Edward and Bella wouldn't have been together. Warning there will be at least one lemon if not more. One will be slash, just a warning you may skip Edwards part if you do not like it. Now on with the fun. (At least I hope its fun.)I bring you "Slave for a Day"**

**Eleazar POV**

Its nice being here with both of my families. I have missed the Cullens a lot but once Princess Isabella moved to the states we have been working with her. Like her father and Uncles she rules with an iron fist but she is more fun. I think she has brought the fun out in the brothers, its been nice to see them smile and not in an evil way. She even got the so called witch twins to come out of their shell. Now thats a feat in itself.

Now today stinks. Yesterday we all played baseball where Jasper and Bella placed a bet on whos team would win and the losing team had to be their mates slave for a day. Less than 12 hours ago I had to cook the wolves food, which smelled like shit, almost as bad as them. Don't get me wrong they are nice guys but they stink. Now Carmen has me carrying around her bags as she shops. She tries everything on and shows it to me asking what I think and after 5 hours I could really care less.

"Eleazar!" Carmen screams at me. Must of drifted off. I turned my eyes to her and looked to see she had a red corset on that pushed her breast up like an offering to me. She also had on a mini black skirt with black stocking on. I licked my lips while thinking how bad I wanted to like her up and down right here and now. "Well what do you think?"

"I like a lot" I say walking over to her. "Can I help you take it off?" I ask while running my hands down her sides to her ass.

"Nope" she said walking into the fitting room "I think I'll save it for later. Maybe I'll find a matching thong to go with in." I just shake my head and groan thinking the teasing has just began and I'm already hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie POV<strong>

"Charlie" my slave driver aka my wife called me for the umpteenth time today.

"What can I do for you dear?" I asked trying my hardest not to roll my eyes but I have been sewing baby clothes all day so I didn't succeed to well.

Alyssa came in carrying 2 huge boxes one in each hand. "I need you to take this" she said dropping the box in her left hand on the floor beside me "and fill these" she said dropping the other box on my right side.

I looked in the box on my right and it was filled with what looked like doll stuffing and the box on my left had dolls with hard heads. I arched an eyebrow before asking "You want me to do what?"

"I know you heard me the first time but I'll repeat it for you" she said picking up a doll. "Pick up a doll, put the stuffing in the doll and close it with the velcro."

"Why and how many?" I asked.

"Because I said so and 46. I need them for Melissa's baby shower next week. Now get to work" Alyssa said placing the doll in a chair and walking away. "Oh and be careful with the computer piece in it."

"The what?" I asked. Two seconds later I got my answer when the baby doll I was stuffing started crying. "Oh."

"The things I do for that woman" I muttered under my breath "Maybe she can make it up to me by giving me head."

"I heard that" she yelled from the sewing room "And if you're quick enough I might just give you that."

Well I guess I better get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

"Brady?" I asked walking into our house. I had just gotten back from feeding and all the lights were turned off in the house, not that we need them but its still a luxury we like.

"In here baby" he called from the bedroom.

I walked in to see candles ignited all over our room. "Whats this for? I thought I was your slave today?"

"Oh you are but first I want you to strip and lay on the bed on your stomach" Brady said sifting threw a nightstand. I striped quickly and laid on the bed. Brady put something hot on my back. He bent down to my ear "I warmed this hot enough so it will feel good on your skin" he whispered before straddling my waist and digging his fingers in my hard muscles earning a groan from me. Now mind you our skin is hard a granite but we still have muscle and they do get sore, so if a vampire wants a massage another vampire has to do it, but god does it feel good.

Brady worked my neck, shoulders, back turning me into jelly. He worked my feet, and slowly up my legs. I was so relaxed I didn't even feel him strip himself of clothes until he was back on me. He ran his hands up my back and I started to tense. We've fooled around given each other head and hand jobs but we haven't gone any farther. Have I wanted to? Hell yeah but I've been too scared. And being scared is what made me tense up until Brady spoke "Just relax, love, I'll make this feel good." He kissed a trail down my back helping me relax as he slid one lubed up finger past my tight ring. I tensed up "Shh relax" he said kissing a trail up my neck.

Slowly he worked his finger in and out of me and I found myself enjoying it and getting harder every time he hit my prostate. He eased a second finger in me causing me to moan in pleasure and him to chuckle deeply "I knew you would like this. Just wait it gets better" he said as he scissored his fingers in and out of my ass.

"On your hands and knees love" Brady said. I did as he said and looked over my should at him. He stood there in all his naked glory stroking his long and thick length while his curly dirty blond hair falling in his face.

I turned around on my knees getting up on them, I grabbed Brady's face and kissed him deeply. I slid my tongue along his lips asking for entrance, which of course he didn't deny me. Our tongues danced together, while our cocks rubbed against each other causing us both to groan. I broke away from our kiss and looked him deep in the eyes "I'm ready" I said before turning around and getting on my hands and knees again. I knew I could trust him with my life.

I felt Brady's head at my entrance slowly pushing past my tight ring so not to hurt me. The farther he got in the more it hurt. Once he was in all the way he stopped moving until I bucked my hips at him. He slowly pulled out and just as slowly pushed back in. Each time he would increase his speed. "God you feel so good baby" he moaned bending over wrapping a hand around my aching cock stroking it at the speed he was thrusting at.

"Oh Bray faster please" I moaned out. "Harder too."

Brady started slamming into me which made our bed slam into the wall. "I'm almost there. Cum with me" he moaned and started stroking me faster with his vampire speed.

"Brady!" I screamed shooting out hot streams of cum all over the bed as I bit the pillow.

"Mine!" He screamed before biting my neck, marking me as his, as he shot his seed into my ass. He slowly pulled out of my ass and laid down on the bed pulling me with him. He kissed my temple "Thank you baby, I love you."

"No thank you" I said tracing my new mark as I cuddled into his chest "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

"Bella your outfit is in our bedroom put it on and meet me in my office at the training arena" I texted her waiting to see if she would reply.

A few minutes later I was reading some paper work when I heard a knock on the door. "Enter" I said full well knowing who it was by her scent.

"Mr Whitlock I'm here for a job" she said wearing a white button down shirt that was 2 sizes too small and making her chest almost spilling out and a tight black skirt that was 2" below her ass with matching black kitten heels. Her hair was up in a twist held by an ink pen and she had a pair of glasses perched on her nose. Put together she looked like a shy secretary.

"I'm glad you are here Miss Swan" I said standing back. "Now we are going to start this on a trial bases. I'll have you work out front at the desk for awhile, maybe take notes when needed and we'll come back here and talk later today. Is that okay with you?" I asked full well knowing she couldn't and wouldn't say no.

"That will be fine Mr Whitlock" Bella said.

"Alright I have a few appointments today so why don't you go wait at your desk. Here are some notes I need typed up Miss Swan" I said handing her some hand written notes I had taken about the upcoming fight.

"I'll have these done as soon as possible Mr Whitlock and please call me Bella" she said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Around 4 I was expecting Peter to come in. This is the time I am really going to play with her. Earlier Garrett came by to talk battle plans with Felix and Demetri as we looked over the layout of the Volturi Castle. I didn't have Bella doing much but standing back taking notes as needed and grabbing us drinks. Occasionally I would let my fingers run along her arm or ass.

"Mr Whitlock, a Mr Peter Whitlock is here to see you" Bella said on the intercom.

"Please show him in and bring a couple bottles of Johnny Red, some glasses and your stuff to take notes" I said as I was setting up a chair next to mine.

"This way Mr Whitlock" Bella said opening the door. She had two bottles in one hand, while the other held a notepad and pen.

"Captain its good to see you please have a seat" I said shaking his hand. "Bella please sit here beside me after you pour both of us a drink."

"Yes sir" Bella said pouring our drinks before sitting down.

"Hows Char doing today?" I asked.

Peter laughed "Well after I had her on her knees most of the afternoon I set her up cleaning the weapons while I came to the meeting here."

"I take it you are having fun since we won the game last night?" Peter nodded. "So whats on your mind?" I asked leaning back in my chair taking a drink of my whiskey. I placed a hand on Bellas thigh at the end of her skirt.

"Well Major, I have a feeling something is coming" Peter said.

"Like what?" I said running my hand farther up Bellas leg so I was just at the hem of her panties. I could smell her arousal in the air but I kept a mask up acting nonchalantly.

"It seems like when Melissa and Carlisles babies are born they are going to have mates right away" Peter informed us.

"Who?" I asked as I slid a finger in Bellas folds circling her clit with one finger.

"_What the fuck Jasper?" _Bella asked opening her mind link.

"_My day and my way of fun. Now if you are a good girl and keep a straight face I'll make it worth it when Peter leaves"_ I told her.

"_Grrr"_ she growled at me in her mind before I pinched her clit _"Do what you want"_ she moaned in her mind but still keeping a straight face _"Just don't stop." _I slowly slid two fingers in her and pumped them slowly just enough to tease her until my nephew left.

"Their are only four unmated in this house. One of them male" Peter said "so he will imprint on the girl and the male will be mated on one of the three unmated girls. Which I don't know. My gift isn't giving me that much knowledge."

"Thank you Captain keep me informed" I said standing up and walking him to the door.

"Will do Major and have fun" Peter winked walking out the door.

I shut the door and turned around to find Bella sitting on my desk. As I walked around she put up her legs and slid up her skirt showing me she had stripped her panties. Her eyes, I'm sure like mine, were onyx swirling with lust.

I ran my hands up her legs starting at her ankles "You were very good. Do you think you deserve a reward?"

"Yes Please" she moaned.

I dropped my pants and boxers, grabbed my iron hard dick in my hand and ran it up and down her folds "What would you like me to do to you Bella?" I asked.

"Fuck me hard and fast Jasper" she said bucking her hips towards me.

"Thats Mr Whitlock to you. Do I need to spank you?" I asked which caused her to gush. "Ah you like that huh? Maybe I will if you loose later."

"Loose what?" she asked.

"You'll find out later. Now I think I'll give you your request" I said as I slammed my dick in her very slick hole.

Bella leaned back on her arms and flung her head back exposing her neck and her cloth covered chest to me. I tore open her shirt and ripped off her bra. She looked like the best offering I could ever have and she was. I bent down and sucked and bit her nipples causing her to get closer to the edge.

"Harder Mr Whitlock" she moaned. I stood up and grabbed a hold of her hips and slammed in and out of her as hard and fast as I could. "Just...like...that" she gasped out between her unneeded labored breaths.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer "Bella play with your clit" I requested.

She took one of her hands off the desk and circled her clit at the speed I was going "Oh god" she said as her walls started fluttering "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Neither am I" I said slamming her more causing the desk to groan and move in protest "Cum!" I screamed as I bit down on her neck spilling my seed in her.

"Jasper!" she screamed as her walls clamped down on my dick.

I wasn't ready to be out of her so I wrapped my arms around her and sat down in my chair just as the desk broke. We both laughed.

Bella lifted her head off my shoulder as she calmed down "So what else do you have planned for me today?"

"Oh nothing much" I shrugged "Just a mud wrestling match with a few of the other girls."

**A/N Well what do you think? Next time we will have the baby shower and maybe some new babies? Please don't forget if you have Facebook check out my page I mentioned before. I would loved some banners. Please Please Please. Oh yeah before I forget please review! Thanks. Much Love, Princess S Black**


	38. Babies

**A/N Heres the deal I don't own anything but a few characters and the story line. If I did Jasper and Bella would have been together. It is Rated M for a reason. That means if you are under the age of 18 get your parents permission or don't read. Now on with the fun! **

**Melissa POV**

I am now about 3 weeks pregnant or in the case of a half vampire, half human child about 7 months. According to Laurent, since I'm having twins they could come any day. Everyone has been taking great care of me since I can't move too much. I am so thankful for each and everyone of them.

Today I'm worried because the Kings and Queens of Volturi are coming in but if they are like Isabella I shouldn't have much to worry about. But then again Esme is coming in and while she knows I'm Carlisles mate I'm scared she won't like me or that she'll be upset when she sees me. I don't know maybe I'm crazy.

Right now I'm laying here with Carlisle while the imprints are cooking food for any women that can eat and the vampire girls are setting up for the shower. According to Charlies complaining Alyssa has a weird game going to happen. Something about babies for all the women. Should be interesting.

"Carlisle what was your mothers name?" I asked him from my spot on his chest.

"Isabella Rose, why?" he responded from above me.

"My moms name is Sophia Marie. Her parents had an Italian theme going" I said before asking "What about your dad?" 

"Nicholas Gregory" Carlisle answered.

"My dads name was Eli Anthony. I'm thinking we can mix our parents names for a boy or girl. Like Nicholas Anthony or Eli Gregory for a boy or both if they are the same sex and Sophia Rose or Isabella Marie for a girl. What do you think?"

"I like that a lot. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked like he does almost all day long.

I shrugged "I'm tired and have a little back pain but thats to be expected, I think."

We laid there for a few more minutes when a knock came on our door. "Melissa, its Isabella are you ready to come downstairs?"

I sat up groaning "Yeah I'm ready. Please tell me your carrying me because I don't think I could walk."

Isabella laughed "No I'm not going to make you walk. I'm going to carry you to a room down the hall, to show you your present from Jasper and myself and then I'm going to take you downstairs."

Isabella picked me up with Carlisle on our heels. She stopped at a pair of double doors "Cover your eyes" she said.

I heard the doors open and felt Isabella put me down in a very comfortable plush seat. I opened my eyes and gasped. The room was painted very light blue but had little splashes of different colors everywhere. The couch I was sat on was green and in front of a long picture window and had orange curtains. The cribs were white with white sheets, and a green bed skirt. They had what looked like pinwheel mobiles. On one wall was a yellow dresser with a painting above it. Another wall had books in what looked like a bookshelf but it wasn't shelves "What are thoses shelves made out of?" I asked.

Isabella laughed, that sounded like twinkling bells, "Those are gutters. Alph and the guys came up with it.

I started crying. I was so happy "Thank you so much Isabella. You too Jasper" I said to the man I hadn't seen until now.

"It was our pleasure darlin'" Jasper said coming over to my side hugging me. "Now I hate to do this but I must steal Carlisle. We are going out for a few hours."

"You better be on your best behavior" I said.

"Don't worry sweet pea. We won't be far away" Peter said walking into the room. "Lets go boys. Demetri is picking up the men and Jane is picking up the women. Plus Char has a bath drawn for sweet pea there."

**Isabella POV**

Once Melissa was ready we headed down to the sitting room. The girls did a great job. They had blue, pink, yellow, green and white streamers everywhere. In one corner of the room was a box full of baby dolls that mom was fussing over. "Mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hey Bells" she said standing up. "I was just getting the babies set up. By the way Jane just called. She should be here shortly."

"And what are we doing with these babies mom" I asked with a little fear in my voice.

"You'll see dear" she said with a little evil smile and walked away. After she walked away I went to get a closer look "And don't touch or get near them" Alyssa yelled.

A few minutes later Jane came in with the ladies. After everyone was settled Alyssa stood up. "I thought it would be fun if we all were moms today. So I came up with a few little games. The first is we all get twins, just like Melissa is going to have. Now these babies cry, and you have to figure out what is wrong with them and fix it. If its a feeding issue we have bottles to put in their mouths. Or if they are wet there are diapers. Now the person with the babies that cry the least wins. The babies have chips that will record the crying. The winner will get tickets to Criss Angel Believe and Cirque du Soleile show."

Alyssa handed out the babies and most of them started crying right away. We spent the next hour trying ti figure out how to calm the things down. I have a new found respect for parents. I just had a toy and I was having trouble. It didn't help I was keeping an eye on Esme and Alice to make sure they wouldn't do anything or say anything mean to Melissa but I was surprised to see and feel happiness coming from the pair of them.

"Alright now we can do presents" Jane said jumping up and down on her heels like a little school girl who found out her crush liked her.

Before we could get started I got a text message.

**To Isabella Volturi**

**From Peter Whitlock**

**Cake first, then presents or you won't make it to cake. Make sure you know the babies names. We will be back in time.**

**To Peter Whitlock**

**From Isabella Volturi**

**Thanks for the heads up Pete.**

After the text message I spoke to the group. "Sorry we will get to the presents later. We should eat cake first."

Half way into eating her cake, Melissa dropped her plate and grabbed her stomach, screaming in pain. I bolted to her side. "The babies their coming" she said quietly.

"Char call Peter. Get them here now" I barked out while picking up Melissa. "Lily, mom come with me. I might need your help."

I rushed into the room we were using to deliver the babies and laid her down on the table. "Melissa we can't wait for the guys" I said ripping her shirt off. "I have to get the babies out and change you before they cause too much harm. The more there is to fix the longer the change takes."

"Thats fine. Make sure the babies are safe" Melissa said grabbing her stomach. Taking a deep breath she continued "If Carlisle, Peter and Jasper don't make it please change me."

"No need we are here" Peter said striding in like having vampire/human babies is an everyday thing.

"Quit with the smugness Peter" Jasper said pushing him over.

"Melissa, you okay baby" Carlisle asked running to Melissa's side.

"I'm fine, just hurts like a son of a bitch" Melissa said.

"Okay lets get theses babies out" Laurent said. "Now Melissa, Isabella and I are going to bite threw your stomach and the fetus' and get the babies out. After that the guys will start your change." Laurent drew back his lips and said "Now Isabella!" and we both started biting Melissa's stomach.

It took us seconds of tearing Melissa's stomach before we got to the fetus'. The were hard, almost like metal, but soft enough that we could get to the babies. "A girl" Laurent said pulling a crying baby out.

Once I tore enough away I saw a little baby reaching out. I picked it up and looked for a gender "A boy."

"Now Carlisle!" Laurent said as Melissa's eyes started rolling back.

All three men pumped venom into Melissa as quickly as possible while Laurent and I cleaned the babies. The girl, Melissa wanted named, Sophia Rose, was screaming her head off, while the boy who was in my arms, named Nicholas Anthony, was cooing quietly until he saw Lily.

Nicholas reached for Lily. "I have to get you measured first little guy" I said quietly. That wasn't the answer he wanted because he screamed as loud as his little lungs would let him. "Lily can come with us okay? I'll be as fast as possible" I whispered to him. I measured him as quickly as I could. "He weighs 8 lbs 10 oz and is 20 inchs long. You're a big boy. Now how about I let Lily get you dressed." Nicholas gurgled his reply. "Lily meet Nicholas Anthony Cullen" I said handing him over.

"My mate" she whispered while looking into his eyes.

"Oh fuck" I heard behind me.

I turned around to the door and saw Embry standing there eyes locked on one little girl named, Sophia. He walked slowly to her and Sophia kept her eyes on his. Embry took her from Laurent's arms and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Please tell me he did not just imprint on my daughter" Carlisle said with a strain in his voice.

"Embry," I said with both of my hands up showing I meant no harm. He still growled. "I mean no harm. I know you just got your imprint but can she please have time with her father." Embry nodded his head and handed Sophia to Carlisle. "Lily can you give Nicholas to Carlisle too. Its the only way we can get him calm enough to talk about this." She nodded and handed Nicholas to his father. "Now everyone but Jasper leave. Mom can you please get a couple bottles of blood for these little ones?"

"Yeah" she said zipping off.

"Carlisle you are right Embry did imprint on Sophia" Jasper said "and Nicholas is Lily's mate." Carlisle growled pulling his babies closer.

"They are just babies" he whispered once he calmed down.

"Yes they are and until they are of age, which will happen quickly, Embry and Lily will be nothing more than a best friend or sibling to them. You still have time. Enjoy it but don't shut them out. It won't be good if you do" I said.

Carlisle nodded "okay I'll try."

"I'm going to leave you with the babies and Melissa. Keep them close to her, it helps her with her change. I'll check on you later. Now I'm off for a shower. Care to join me cowboy?" I said walking out of the room.

"Yes ma'am" Jasper said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder carrying me to our rooms so we could clean each other.

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I've had a rough summer. I've so far jammed my ****ring finger on my left hand and couldn't move it for a few weeks. Then when I was better I was lighting the grill and got a flash burn on my right hand. If you go to Princess S Black on facebook you can see pics of the babies rooms. Please review**


End file.
